Ligne De Mire
by JoRdYY
Summary: Suite à la mort de Marcus, avec qui il a vécu dix longues années, Oliver se plonge dans un mutisme prononcé. Inconsolable, il descend lentement une pente mortelle qui lui sera difficile de remonter. Y arrivera-t-il?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Kiwi, car bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une de ses merveilleuses idées, elle lui est entièrement dédiée - tout le monde va croire que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Je ne sais toujours pas de quelle manière farfelue j'ai pu changer cet OS en une fic, alors que j'en ai d'autre en cours qui ne sont pas updatées depuis un siècle au minimum. En tout cas, je compte bien faire en sorte que celle-ci ne soit pas trop longue, parce qu'il faut vraiment que ça cesse, mes petites sautes d'humeurs (ne cherchez pas à comprendre).

**O(+Ligne De Mire+)O**

_**Prologue : Quand les cendres s'éparpillent**_.

Poudlard. Rien que de prononcer ce nom le plongeait dans un état de nostalgie avancée. Les souvenirs remontaient des lieux les plus cachés de son esprit et rejoignaient l'hémisphère contrôlant la vision, faisant apparaitre à ses yeux une foule d'image liée à son enfance, et plus particulièrement à son adolescence.

Il revoyait le Oliver Wood qu'il avait été, cherchant systématiquement au travers d'une phrase, d'un mot, d'une expression, d'une blague, d'un cris, d'une engueulade, d'un son, la plus infime appartenance ou connotation se rapportant au Quidditch, qui était à cet âge là pour lui, le seul et unique centre d'intérêt.

Là ou la plupart des adolescents normaux ne se souciaient que de leur apparence, de leur faculté à pouvoir s'attirer les faveurs de la gente féminine ou masculine, lui n'avait porté d'attention qu'en sa capacité à stopper les souaffles les plus rapides approchant des anneaux qu'il défendait avec ferveur et passion.

Il se remémorait certains de ses meilleurs matchs, comme la finale de sa sixième année, ou, malheureusement pour lui, Harry Potter, son jeune attrapeur - qui possédait un talent indéniable -, n'avait pu faire acte de présence contre les Serpentard, lui offrant peu de chance de remporter une victoire.

Il se souvenait des forces colossales qu'il avait dû déployer pour protéger les anneaux dorés. Il ressentait encore la douleur de ses bras au bout de trente minutes de jeu à devoir encaisser les lancés surpuissants - impossible de démentir la puissance des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse - des vert et argent.

Cela s'était au final terminé sur une victoire in extremis, l'attrapeur remplaçant s'étant saisis du vif tandis que ses forces étaient à deux doigts de le lâcher. Il se rappelait de la fête qui avait suivi, et du fait que, exténué, il n'y avait pas assisté, s'écroulant comme un mort dans son lit pour fermer les yeux une seconde après.

La neige qui tombait lui offrait une vision sublime qu'il avait oubliée en quittant l'établissement. La foret interdite, le château, les collines et montagnes environnantes était teinte en blanc, au contraire de l'été ou elles regorgeaient de couleurs vives. Ce spectacle ne se contemplait nulle part ailleurs qu'ici.

Oliver n'avait jamais véritablement cru en une puissance magique émergeant de la nature, autrement que par la flore assez particulière de son monde, mais là, il arrivait à admettre qu'elle existait. Impossible pour quiconque de nier qu'on ne se sentait pas bien en voyant ça, malgré l'intensité du mal qu'on éprouvait à ce moment.

Et Merlin qu'il se sentait mal en ce moment, car malgré la part de bons souvenirs que ce lieu éveillait en lui, il existait forcement une part - et là, elle était plus conséquente - de souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis depuis longtemps, depuis un mois et demi pour être précis. Si seulement...

Mais ça revenait indéniablement, pareil au vent qui fait son retour une fois qu'on a enfin remis nos cheveux en place. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, il n'en avait plus la force. On le définissait souvent par le courage, par les choses qu'il osait faire. Pourtant personne ne se permettait de le blâmer d'avoir perdu tout son courage.

A cause de lui... Et il se remémorait.

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_Oliver attendait tout excité dans sa cuisine, qu'on sonne à sa porte pour la livraison de sa toute dernière commande : une panoplie da magazine collector sur le Quidditch. Il les avait vu sur eBay Magic et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à les prendre, pour le plaisir de revoir tous ses anciens joueurs préférés de nouveau sur un balai._

_La livraison aurait pu se faire par hiboux, néanmoins ce genre d'ouvrage étant très vieux, leur fragilité s'en trouvait décuplée. Voilà pourquoi, non moins sans payer un supplément, il avait exigé que le colis soit livré à son domicile par les mains d'un homme. Il attendait avec une impatience folle, tellement surexcité qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre pour se concentrer sur le bruit de la sonnette._

_Il se félicita d'avoir rajouté autant d'argent, puisque le paquet fut livré en temps et en heure. Le coursier l'avait surement trouvé barge vu la manière dont il lui avait arraché la boite cartonnée des mains, et vu la manière dont le papier avait failli être transpercé par la célérité de sa signature. _

_Ne prenant guère le temps de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort pour déballer soigneusement son cadeau personnel, il déchira l'emballage et sortit un magazine au hasard : Un numéro collector possédant plus d'une trentaine d'année. Il bondit sur place et alla immédiatement se placer sur le long sofa de son salon._

_Sa profonde détestation de la lecture ne s'appliquait pas à de telles raretés, aussi dévora-t-il le premier, puis le deuxième, puis le reste en une heure pile. Et c'est peu dire puisque à peine le dernier fini, il se mit à relire l'ensemble d'une traite, encore. Toutes les idoles ayant bercé son enfance s'y trouvaient, exécutant de brillantes pirouettes visible par les photos animées._

_Il était absorbé à un point si élevé qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne s'était assise à ses côtés, lisant avec lui les pages vieilles et usées, humant avec lui l'odeur de grenier, du temps qui passe, déchiffrant avec lui les mots dont l'encre détériorée ne permettait pas une complète identification. Il était dans sa bulle._

_"Incroyable!" s'exclama la voix de cette personne._

_Ses reflexes de gardien lui servaient également dans la vie actuelle. Il bondit hors du sofa et pointa sa baguette sur le dérangeur un sort sur les lèvres. Fort heureusement - encore un attribut nécessaire afin d'être un bon gardien -, sa vision était rapide, et il put constater que cette voix venait de quelqu'un ne représentant pas une menace pour lui._

_"Marcus. Je te conseille grandement de ne plus me refaire une telle frayeur de sitôt, sous peine de te voir stupéfixé"_

_"Ca fait exactement dix minutes que je suis à côté de toi, je te signale"._

_Oliver se tut, connaissant parfaitement ses moments d'égarement, ou il ne remarquerait pas un troupeau de centaure enragé débouler devant lui. Dans ce genre de moment, la meilleure manière de la faire décrocher était soit de le toucher, soit de s'appeler Marcus Flint, autrement dit un génie de la terreur et des tactiques de dérangement._

_"Je suppose que ces magazines ont dû coûter une fortune?"._

_"Tu supposes à merveille"._

_Oliver soupira. Ca allait recommencer, ce genre de dispute sur les dépenses, et Marcus allait encore finir par lui dire que le Quidditch ne devait être son unique raison de vivre. Marcus était poursuiveur, dans la même équipe, et il aimait son métier, mais il n'allait pas à un tel degré que son amant._

_"Et je peux savoir, si cela n'est pas indiscret, à quoi ceci va bien te servir, non pas que je n'affectionne pas de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres", ironisa-t-il._

_"A rien, si tu considères que mon épanouissement personnel revient à jeter du fric par les fenêtres... Et puis arrête de faire comme si nous étions fauchés"._

_Être membre d'une équipe professionnelle ainsi que souvent sélectionné pour les matchs mondiaux leur permettait en effet d'être à l'aise sur plusieurs générations à venir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'argent qui comptait pour Marcus, c'était plutôt le geste. Pour lui, la richesse n'excusait pas une utilisation abusive et inutile de l'argent._

_"Tu as déjà une tonne de magazine qui suffisent largement à ton épanouissement personnel, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué", dit Marcus en pointant doigt une étagère pleine à craquer de magazine sportives en tout genre_

_"Ce n'est pas pareille... Ce sont des mag' collector, pas de vulgaires papiers qu'on achète dans n'importe quel kiosque... Et puis merde, c'est de légendes qu'on parle là dedans. Regarde là, tu le reconnais? Le meilleur poursuiveur de l'histoire britannique! Maintenant, on ne parle de lui que pour l'anniversaire de sa mort"_

_Marcus secoua la tête, désespéré devant ce spectacle pourtant si familier. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude à force. La nuit ayant été plutôt mouvementé, le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'engager dans une dispute qu'il n'était pas sûr de remporter. Hors de question qu'Oliver remporte la moindre bataille. Ils étaient amants mais demeuraient toujours rivaux au minimum._

_"Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, que j'examine tes magazines... Ca aurait pu être des faux"._

_Le gardien fit un signe positif de tête et retourna à son occupation première. Marcus, quant à lui, ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra la gazette à la patte de son hiboux, auquel il remplit le mangeoire après une caresse affectif sur le haut de son crane. Il se cala ensuite au fond du fauteuil situé près du sofa._

_S'offrait alors une scène de vie de couple parfaite. Leur complicité sur le terrain et dans leur vie était prononcée, toutefois ils possédaient chacun des moments ou la présence de l'autre n'était pas nécessaire, voir pas du tout tolérée. Par exemple, Oliver adorait s'enfermer dans la chambre pour établir des tactiques, comme Marcus aimait se lever le matin et prendre un bon bol de café. Marcus ne rentrait jamais dans la chambre et Oliver ne rentrait jamais dans la cuisine._

_"En parlant de mort", fit Marcus, brisant le silence qui régnait, "je veux être incinéré"._

_"Pourquoi tu me parles de ça?" demanda-t-il, plus que surpris._

_"Pour rien, je me rends compte que le sujet n'a jamais été abordé jusqu'alors."_

_"Peut-être parce qu'on n'a que vingt-cinq ans, non?"_

_Marcus lui lança un méchant regard, et Oliver rigola discrètement. Marcus avait souvent ce genre de remonté - si on pouvait ainsi nommer -, ou il lui expliquait ce qu'il devait faire dans certaines situations. Il s'agissait cependant de l'unique fois ou Marcus abordait un sujet aussi improbable que la mort. Autant lui faire plaisir._

_"J'en prends note."_

**O(+MFOW+)O**

Il en avait en effet pris note, une urne se trouvant entre ses mains. Une urne complètement merdique qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse simplement pour transporter des cendres qu'il lui était impossible de garder sur une cheminée. Marcus lui avait dit qu'il voulait être incinéré, mais pas où il souhaitait voir ses cendres rependues.

Oliver avait réfléchis un long moment avant de finalement trouver l'endroit parfait pour ça, l'endroit ou les deux choses que Marcus avait le plus aimé dans sa vie avait débuté : le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Là ou avait commencé sa romance avec lui, ainsi que sa passion pour le Quidditch.

Marcus aurait probablement souhaité que ses cendres volent tel un joueur sur un balai, suivant les courants dessinés par les caprices du vent. Son ancienne directrice de maison devenue directrice lui avait donné l'autorisation, présentant ses condoléances par la même occasion. Il adorait vraiment ce professeur.

Son balai à la main, il décolla du sol blanc ou la froidure ne permettait aucunement l'existence d'une forme végétale. Bien qu'aucune indication ne lui avait été donnée sur le sujet, Oliver avait placé le balai de Marcus à ses côtés lors de l'incinération, parce qu'il voulait qu'à l'endroit ou cet idiot se trouvait, il y ait au moins de quoi s'amuser.

L'altitude relativement élevée à laquelle Oliver se situait lui permettait d'admirer encore mieux le paysage. La neige tombait en épais flocons, teintant ses cheveux en blanc et lui gelant les extrémités non couvertes. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose, mais suffisamment pour accomplir ce qu'il se devait de faire.

Il jeta le couvercle de l'urne qui s'enfonça dans l'épaisse couche à terre. La manœuvre qu'il allait accomplir nécessitait une grande expérience et une maitrise totale des plus hautes techniques de vol. Le nombre de personne l'ayant réussi sans se retrouver à la suite dans un lit d'hôpital ne se comptait que sur une main, et Marcus était un de ces doigts.

Après une grande bouffée d'aire, il coinça l'urne ouverte dans son dos, en dessous de ses omoplates, à l'aide d'une corde. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant afin de ne faire qu'un avec son balai, avec son environnement. Il lui fallait inclure la dureté à l'exécution de sa manœuvre, et pour l'instant, il soufflait trop fort pour que ça ne soit sans danger, ou du moins, à un degré moins élevé.

Lorsqu'enfin le vent se calma, il démarra. Son visage faisant face au sol, il plongea en piquet à toute vitesse. Son allure dépassait celle d'un cognard incontrôlable, au point que la neige s'écartait devant lui. L'aura qu'il dégageait produisant un vent balayant les éléments gêneurs à sa descente prodigieuse.

A distance minimale du sol, il plaça ses pieds à l'arrière du balai, le faisant remonter grâce à l'aide de ses jambes qui venait s'ajouter à celle de ses bras. Il fut soulagé d'avoir franchis la première étape vu que la plupart des gens, n'estimant pas assez bien la séparation qu'il fallait entre le balai et le sol, s'écrasaient sur celui-ci.

La vitesse qu'il avait acquise lui permit de monter plus haut qu'à l'habitude. Quand il s'estima relativement haut, il lâcha son balai, tombant en pique sans soutient aérien. D'un coup, il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même pareillement à une poigné de parachutistes professionnels, comme s'il se trouvait dans de l'eau et qu'il pratiquait de la natation synchronisée.

Les cendres contenues dans l'urne se déversèrent dans le vide, tourbillonnant, formant une sorte de tornade de poussière au travers de laquelle il passa au centre, dans l'œil, sans qu'aucune particule ne le touche. Ce spectacle était comparable au faucon piquant sur sa proie, la vitesse ne le gênant pas le moins du monde.

Une fois le nuage, qu'il avait formé, dépassé, il sortit sa baguette et lança le sort d'attraction sur son balai qui traversa la tornade de la même manière que lui. Dans un mouvement surréaliste, il se saisit de l'objet à la dernière minute et réussit à le chevaucher, s'arrêtant à un mètre à peine du sol.

Il regarda la forme de tourbillon se faire emporter par les courants aériens, ne devenant qu'une masse informelle. Il vit disparaitre ce qu'il restait de la personne qu'il avait chéri pendant plus de dix ans, s'éparpillant sur le lieu de leur premier baiser, de leur premier affrontement, du commencement.

Comme tout commencement, il s'était achevé par une fin. Oliver n'était pas le genre de personne qui croyait avoir toute la vie devant lui, surtout que sa pratique du Quidditch dans le milieu professionnel incluait de grands risques d'accident, parfois mortels. Il pouvait mourir d'un cognard mal placé ou d'une chute mortelle.

Mais il ne s'y était pas attendu, vraiment pas. Qui s'attendait à voir une personne mourir, de toute façon? Qui s'attendait à ce que les fondations, qu'on a mis un temps fou à construire pour une vie, s'écroulent similairement au château de carte sur lequel on souffle délibérément? Qui?

Personne, et sûrement pas Oliver Wood - à son grand regret. Et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait toujours la présence de Marcus à ses côtés, il sentait encore ses mains sur son corps. Il était persuadé qu'il était encore là, quelque part, à veiller sur lui. Il voyait son sourire illuminait le ciel depuis chaque jours suivant sa mort.

Alors qu'allait-il faire?

_Par contre, je pars dans exactement quatre heures et quinze minutes dans le fin fond du trou du cul de la France, et ne pourrais en conséquence répondre à vos reviews. Ne vous inquiétez toutefois pas, j'y répondrais dès mon retour. Qui sait, peut-être bien qu'il y aura un ordinateur...T-T_


	2. Chapter 1

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Après dix longues heures de routes, je viens d'arriver. Si l'on excepte le fait que je ne plus mes jambes, que j'ai le dos en compote parce que j'ai dormi assis, que je m'aperçois qu'il y a internet mais que son accès et surélevé, je vais bien. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Kiwi et PeFloyd pour leurs reviews - j'ai réussi à appeler une amie qui m'a indiqué le nombre de commentaire qu'on m'avait laissé. Je remercie également toutes les futures personnes qui prendront le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

Dans ce chapitre, les souvenirs douloureux de la mort de Marcus, et je vous pris de m'excuser, mais le personnage que je souhaitais faire intervenir surviendra au prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre ne sera composé que de souvenir.

Je tenais aussi à vous annoncez une merveilleuse nouvelle, j'ai trouvé une beta-lectrice, ce qui signifie que mes chapitres ne seront plus autant remplie de faute! Acclamez donc la fantastique, la fabuleuse, la mirobolante, l'inégalable, la sulfureuse** Jésus**, et accablez-là de remerciement. Vous pouvez également l'appeler **ROMEO**, ça lui fera plaisir.

**O(+Ligne De Mire+)O**

_**Chapter 1 : Quand plus rien n'est envisageable.**_

Continuer de vivre... Oliver découvrait à quel point cela devenait de plus en plus inaccessible. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'était une nuit blanche involontaire, il comprenait ce que c'était que de regarder les minutes défiler sans en ressentir les effets soporifiques. Il vivait les conséquences d'une mort désastreuse, d'une mort tellement imprévisible.

Les choses étaient arrivées si vite, si subitement ... Si au moins, ce décès avait été prévu, si au moins il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu appréhender. La souffrance n'en aurait pas moins été forte, mais il aurait pu s'y préparer, établir un plan de rétablissement physique et moral, quelque chose pour ne pas être le déchet qu'il était maintenant.

Si seulement...

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_Minuit venait de sonner à travers tout Londres. L'ossature parfaite des cloches habitant le toit de Big Ben ayant été façonnée par des architectes d'un talent si incroyable, que le son qu'elles dégageaient traversait même l'épaisse barrière magique entourant le côté moldu de la ville. Ni trop fort, ni trop bas._

_Juste deux personnes ne purent entendre le premier gong retentir, la porte de leur appartement claquant juste à ce moment. La force utilisée pour l'ouvrir en trombe fut si forte, que la poignée s'enfonça d'un millimètre ou deux dans le mur, et inévitablement, cela produisit un boucan qui réussit à masquer celui des cloches._

_Marcus était littéralement en train de dévorer le visage d'Oliver, ne lui laissant pas piper mot. Le tenant par le col, il l'avait de force poussé à entrer dans l'immeuble, puis dans leur salon, l'excitation atteignant son paroxysme. Visiblement, le poursuiveur ne possédait la patience nécessaire à l'atteinte de la chambre et du lit conjugale qu'elle incluait._

_Les diverses objets décoratifs trônant sur les meubles situés sur leur chemin se renversèrent, dégagés par le postérieur de Oliver, tenu par Marcus qui tentait de le poser sur un endroit suffisamment solide pour accueillir le poids de leurs ébats mouvementés. Le bruit des cloches se fit détrôner par celui de la vaisselle ou autre qui se brise._

_"Tu...hum... Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire, Marcus?... Zacharias n'avait pas à me dire ça, il... hum... Il a fait une erreur, il n'a qu'à l'assumer... tu es d'accord?" demanda le gardien._

_"Mais oui, mais oui", répondit le poursuiveur avant de l'embrasser de nouveau._

_Inimaginable... L'orgueil n'était sans doute pas le pêché préféré de Marcus - au contraire de la luxure -, mais il savait toutefois qu'il était un bon amant. D'autant qu'il connaissait toutes les tactiques d'approches pour faire céder Oliver à ses plus perverses idées. Ce dernier ne s'en était d'ailleurs jamais plaint._

_Malgré son talent certain pour les pratiques physiques de couple, malheureusement, Oliver possédait un talent certain pour la connaissance et la critique concernant le Quidditch. Alors forcement, lorsque Zacharias Smith, capitaine de leur équipe et poursuiveur, avait osé faire une réflexion sur le fait qu'Oliver se prenait toujours pour lui, il avait explosé._

_Marcus s'était donc coltiné toutes les plaintes de son amant durant tout le trajet de retour - les entrainements de nuit étaient les plus longs et les plus rudes, ne leur laissant pas les forces de transplaner -, par le magicobus. Voilà pourquoi dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte de leur hall d'immeuble, Marcus avait décidé de le faire taire de la meilleure méthode possible - méthode qui incluait en plus son propre plaisir._

_Si la voix de Oliver ne possédait une musicalité parfaite, ni trop grave, ni trop aigue, ferait longtemps qu'une pierre tombale à l'effigie d'un membre de la famille Wood aurait été construite. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était philosophiquement demandé comment diable avait-il pu s'éprendre d'un tel phénomène._

_Il eut une réponse lorsqu'il réussit à enlever l'épais pull de laine du gardien, découvrant un corps musclé assez pâle. Il entreprit d'y déposer quelques baisers sur toute la longueur de ce torse, ayant atteint le lit sur lequel il avait jeté son compagnon tel un chiffon, les ressorts du lit grinçant sous le poids musculaire développé._

_"Non mais vraiment... hum... Osez dire que je me prends pour le capitaine, alors que... aah... je lui ai juste fait remarquer qu'il serait mieux, pour le prochain match, d'établir une tactique d'attaque plus élaborée."_

_Faisant la sourde oreille, principalement car il pensait que Zacharias avait eu raison, Marcus ne baissa pas les bras, encore attaché à l'espoir qu'Oliver se taise et se laisse faire. Vu l'énervement qui l'habitait, le Serpentard n'espérait pas qu'il s'implique totalement dans l'acte et qu'il exerce, pareillement à lui, de ses nombreuses tactiques d'atteinte de l'extase à deux._

_"D'accord... Je... Je veux bien admettre que, n'étant pas poursuiveur, je ne sais pas précisément de quelle façon fonctionnent les... hum... différentes manœuvres d'attaque... mais celle qu'il a mise en place ne marche pas puisque nous avons perdu le match précédent... hum... Et puis..."_

_Oliver s'arrêta, Marcus s'étant levé, puis dirigé vers salon en après avoir claqué la porte de la chambre. Ne comprenant pas ce geste - faut vraiment être débile -, le Gryffondor se leva et alla rejoindre son amant. Il le trouva allongé sur le sofa, regardant, les yeux fermés en direction du plafond, et il se mit à genoux en face de lui._

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"_

_Les yeux de Marcus s'ouvrirent lentement, très lentement, et lorsque ses paupières ne gênèrent plus l'arrivée de la lumière dans son système rétinien, qu'il constata qu'Oliver lui posait cette question presqu'avec le sourire aux lèvres, démontrant qu'il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de son erreur, le poursuiveur se plongea dans une colère noire._

_"Ce qui ne vas pas?" hurla-t-il quasiment. "Oliver, est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'incroyable stupidité de ta question? Ca fait maintenant deux heures que tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de ce que Zacharias t'as dit! Tu n'as pas légèrement remarqué que tu ne faisais pratiquement pas attention à ce que je faisais?"_

_"Mais tu réalises ce qu'il..."_

_"Il t'a dit la vérité Oliver, et tu le sais parfaitement! Et il avait raison de le faire, tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que tu l'as humilié devant tout l'équipe! Bon sang Oliver, tu as été capitaine toi aussi, tu sais combien il est important d'avoir ce contrôle de la situation quand on occupe ce poste! Alors forcément quand un de nos joueurs nous fait remarquer qu'on a fait une terrible erreur, on s'emporte! Zacharias est un bon capitaine, il accepte la critique, et si tu en avais une, tu aurais dû la lui faire seul à seul, pas devant des gens qui n'attendent qu'une chose : prendre sa place! Tu sais combien c'est humiliant, tu sais parfaitement que..."_

_Il se stoppa, en voyant un Oliver baissant les yeux, reconnaissant son erreur. Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer à lui faire des reproches, à lui dire ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était plus nécessaire. Il fut particulièrement surpris, par ailleurs, que sa tirade n'ait pas entrainé une dispute qui aurait fini par la couche d'un des deux sur le canapé._

_Hélas, il se rendit compte que ses mots avaient été un peu trop blessants. Il avait appris à ne jamais rien céder à Oliver à moins que celui-ci ne le mérite, mais là, le gardien entrait dans une phase de renfermement, et la prochaine étape était le silence religieux d'une semaine au moins. Devant un visage si triste, les remords furent trop insupportables._

_"Ecoute... Je me suis emporté... Tu peux comprendre que c'est assez frustrant de voir que, alors que j'essaye de te faire comprendre que j'ai envie de toi, tu ne me réponds que par des critiques sur Zacharias..."_

_Oliver acquiesça. Prenant ce mouvement pour un signe de trêve, il se leva, et se plaça à genoux aux côtés de son compagnon, puis l'enlaça, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du gardien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit Oliver sourire. Il ne le voyait pas. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin, il le savait, au plus profond de lui._

_"N'empêche... Il n'avait pas à me dire ça."_

_Marcus leva les yeux aux ciel, prit discrètement un coussin à portée de bras et assigna un violent coup en pleine face du gardien. Celui-ci bascula et heurta le sol. Les reflexes acquis par la pratique du Quidditch lui permirent de se relever très vite, de prendre lui aussi un coussin, et de renvoyer le coup au poursuiveur._

_"Tu vas voir espèce de troll insensible aux malheurs de ton amoureux!"_

_S'en suivit une longue bataille, durant laquelle Marcus eut le dessus la plupart du temps. Occupant le poste de poursuiveur, son énergie se concentrait plus sur sa capacité à utiliser une force de poussé - sur le souaffle -, alors qu'Oliver, occupant le poste de gardien, concentrait sa force dans la réception._

_La bataille dura environ une quinzaine de minutes, durant laquelle retentirent les rires et les insultes en tout genre, incluant l'étrange faune du monde magique. Quelques plumes volaient et l'appartement se trouvait encore plus en bazar qu'à leur arrivée mouvementée; et au final, ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, tournant pour se faire face._

_"Tu es vraiment un gamin, Wood."_

_"Tu es vraiment un monstre, Flint."_

_Après un silence d'une minute, ou ils reprirent leur souffle en ne se lâchant pas du regard, Marcus rigola, et Oliver, pensant que le Serpentard se moquait encore de lui, balança un regard rempli de cognards - le Quidditch, normal. Enfin, Marcus se leva et alla rejoindre la chambre, en criant une fois installé dans cette dernière :_

_"Tu viens !"_

_Le Gryffondor se leva avec difficulté, ressentant les effets tardifs des coups rudes de son amant. Il pensait réellement que Marcus était un monstre, sadique, cinglé, tortionnaire, jamais satisfait, endurant pour le seul sport qu'était le sport de chambre, et encore bien d'autres défauts... Mais malgré ça, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde._

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_Le lendemain matin appartenant au week-end, ils purent faire la grâce matinée, Oliver se servant du torse de Marcus comme oreiller. Pris d'une subite envie de vengeance concernant la veille, Oliver se saisit avec lenteur de son oreiller, et le balança sur le visage du poursuiveur, avant de courir d'un bond en dehors du lit et de la pièce._

_Il attendit à l'entrée de la chambre, sur ses gardes, que Marcus déboule et ne se venge à son tour. Hélas, il dut se priver d'une autre bataille amusante, le Serpentard souhaitant profiter du confort du lit conjugal. Vaincu par tant de flemme, il s'installa sur la table haute de la cuisine, dévorant des toasts qu'il avait grillés par magie._

_Le reste était assez habituel. Il avait rangé les couverts utilisés pour garnir ses toasts, avait pris un café en regardant Londres s'éveiller, était parti en direction de la salle de bains, avait contemplé son visage durant un quart d'heure, s'était douché en chantant un hymne de Quidditch au hasard, avait récupéré la gazette auprès de son hibou, et s'était affalé sur le sofa du salon._

_Cependant, il remarqua une chose très inhabituelle. Où était Marcus? Il rigola en se souvenant que ce dernier légumait encore sur le lit, espérant sans doute qu'on lui ramène son petit déjeuner au lit, chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement puisqu'il suffisait au final de virer le plateau afin d'entamer une étape de remerciement particulière._

_Une grande fainéantise, explicable un matin de week-end, dévorant Oliver, il n'eut aucune envie de préparer la moindre chose mangeable pour Marcus, surtout qu'il gardait encore en mémoire la dispute de la veille. Toutefois, conscient que Marcus détestait se lever trop tard, pensant gâcher une partie de sa journée ainsi, Oliver se dirigea vers la chambre pour le réveiller._

_Il sourit de nouveau quand il vit Marcus allongé sur le lit, l'oreiller qu'il lui avait précédemment balancé encore sur le visage. Les draps à moitié retirés par son ancien bond précipité du lit laissaient visible le parfait corps du poursuiveur, merveilleusement dessiné par un dieu d'une bonté extrême._

_"Marcus, il est plus de onze heures. Il faut que tu te lèves."_

_Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un silence. Il connaissait cette tactique de Marcus consistant à faire le mort pour qu'il abandonne et le laisse en paix. Malheureusement pour Marcus, Oliver était d'humeur à l'embêter jusqu'à sa capitulation complète. Voilà pourquoi il ne se gêna pas de le secouer tel un chiffon empli de poussière._

_Et c'est là qu'il le vit, ce bras qui était posé jusqu'alors sur son torse, et qui tomba, comme inhabité. La suite fut plus un reflexe, et par ce fait, il n'eut pas tellement conscience de ses gestes. Mais cette vision, cette putain de vision du bras de son amant basculer vers le vide pareillement aux acteurs des séries et films tragiques._

_Ses secousses avaient redoublé d'ardeur, et le silence avec lui. Il retira l'oreiller du visage de Marcus puis approcha sa tête du nez de ce dernier... Il ne respirait pas, il ne respirait plus. Par vérification, il plaça son majeur et son index sur l'emplacement de sa veine jugulaire... Pas une infime sensation de battement._

_D'un coup, il fit voltiger les draps, se saisit avec peine du corps de son amant, copiant la posture d'un mari portant sa femme jusqu'à la voiture - il fut soulagé de voir que Marcus était au moins vêtu d'un boxer -, afin de transplaner en plein devant l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

_Il dut batailler à l'aide de sa puissante voix pour qu'on s'écarte de son chemin, les urgences - similairement à toutes les autres - étant bondées de monde. Une multitude de personne lui hurlèrent de faire la queue, avant de le reconnaitre - en temps que joueur de Quidditch professionnel, peu de passionnés ignorait son visage._

_"AIDEZ-MOI!" s'époumona-t-il en direction d'infirmières passant par là._

_Les infirmières en question prévinrent un médicomage et amenèrent un brancard situé non loin. Oliver déposa le corps lourd de son amant sur le charriot et se fit sèchement écarter par les infirmières et le médicomage survenus de nulle part, lui assurant qu'ils connaissaient leur métier et qu'ils devaient avoir du calme pour l'exercer efficacement._

_S'éloignant, il eut l'impression de voir sa vie, son énergie vitale s'éloigner aussi vite que Marcus, se dirigeant vers une aile interdite au public. Il stagnait face aux deux portes battantes, sa gorge nouée, sa gorge n'acceptant d'air autre que celui que Marcus respirait. Merde, merde, merde et remerde._

_Et ce fut le coup de grace quand on lui demanda s'il était bien Oliver Wood, ce gardien aux phases d'arrêts inégalées. Ca n'avait rien de dérangeant, ni même de connotation ténébreuse augmentant son mal-être. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela lui provoquait une souffrance telle qu'il fondit en larme, à genoux sur le carrelage blanc._

_Sa respiration prit un chemin de mort, se faisant difficile, incroyablement difficile. On l'aurait pu croire asthmatique ou atteint d'un cancer des poumons. De virulents spasmes l'agitaient et il ne tint guère sur ses jambes non plus, s'écroulant sur le sol, en forme fœtale. Sauf que sa mère, ou du moins la personne veillant le plus sur lui, était au bord de la mort._

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_Tout le monde sait que l'organe visuel est d'une sensibilité extrême, qu'une exposition plus ou moins longue à un élément nocif peut provoquer une perte partielle, voire définitif dans le pire des cas. La lumière, par exemple, lorsqu'elle est trop intense, surcharge les cellules photo réceptrices de l'œil, qui ne savent plus où donner de la tête et ne deviennent plus aptes à recevoir des images correctes. (NDA : si j'ai bien suivi mes cours, ce qui revient à dire que c'est très certainement faux xD)_

_Ce fut ce qui arriva à Oliver, quand il ouvrit les yeux après un moment où le noir l'avait envahi brusquement. Une forte lumière l'agressa, et il dût placer sa main droite devant son visage pour avoir le temps de s'adapter. Un terrible mal de crâne l'assaillit d'un coup et il se massa la tempe pour atténuer la douleur._

_Une fois sa vue de faucon retrouvée, il détailla le lieu qui l'entourait, n'ayant aucune idée ou hypothèse sur celui-ci. Il se trouvait dans un lit, les murs étaient blancs, les draps parfaitement lavés, une grande fenêtre donnant sur Londres et une porte ouverte d'où venait un bruit assourdissant. Il ne comprit que trop bien..._

_"Monsieur Wood? Vous sentez-vous mieux?"_

_Une femme. Une taille élevée. Des jambes fines et parfaitement épilées. De longs cheveux blonds. Des ongles courts. Des seins petits et ronds. Des chaussures blanches. Une tenue blanche s'arrêtant à hauteur de ses genoux. Des yeux verts émeraude. Une un petit chapeau sur lequel était dessiné une croix rouge._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"_

_"Vous avez été pris de violents spasmes et vous vous êtes évanoui dans le hall d'entrée des urgences. Pour plus de sécurité et afin de ne pas bloquer les voix de circulation de l'hôpital, nous vous avons transporté dans une chambre vide ou nous vous avons examiné. Je vous rassure, vous n'avez rien de grave."_

_Tout lui revint subitement en tête, et plus particulièrement la raison de son arrivée à cet hôpital. Des images arrivaient de toute part, si nombreuses qu'il ne les distinguait pas nettement. Juste une se distinguait de toute, celle d'un bras qui basculait du corps ou il était à la base posé._

_"Marcus,"murmura-t-il. "Ou est Marcus?... Marcus Flint... Je... Je l'ai amené ici!"_

_Pour la trente sixième fois de la journée, une gigantesque panique l'envahit, car le visage de l'infirmière s'était crispé, s'était fendu dans une fresque grotesque de la femme épeurée. Son cœur se stoppa, ses yeux se figèrent, ses mains se serrent contre les draps, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de quelques millimètres._

_"Un médicomage va venir."_

_Et elle partit, le laissant seul, seul avec ses doutes, ses inquiétudes et ses prévisions. Si Marcus était... Non, il se refusait à le croire. Marcus était fort, tonique. Même les plus virulentes maladies ne l'avaient jamais empêché de se rendre sur un terrain et de jouer, tout comme les plus puissants cognards ne l'avaient jamais abattu._

_Pourtant, il eut faux sur toute la ligne, ce qu'il constata sur le visage du médicomage, pire que celui de l'infirmière. Il se trouvait devant lui et hochait la tête négativement, en présentant ses condoléances, en lui tendant une boite de mouchoirs tandis qu'il commençait à s'engouffrer dans d'horribles sanglots._

_Devinant que l'état d'Oliver ne lui permettait plus de parler et de lui demander les raisons de la mort de son amant, le médicomage décida de l'en informer. Il attendit que défilent les minutes durant lesquelles les cris et les reniflements couvraient le son que sa voix produirait. Il attendit longtemps, très longtemps._

_"Nous ne connaissons pour l'instant pas les causes ayant provoqué la mort de monsieur Flint. Sa santé était parfaite, il ne fumait pas vu l'état de ses poumons, ne buvait pas vu l'état de son foie, son cœur n'avait aucun problème de malformation... Il était en parfaite santé... C'est comme si... Pardonnez-moi de l'exprimer ainsi, il s'était éteint durant son sommeil, comme s'il s'était endormi pour toujours... L'autopsie nous fournira plus d'informations"_

_Le médicomage, suite à sa réplique, partit, sachant que sa présence ne lui permettrait en rien de se sentir mieux, ou craignant qu'Oliver souligne au marqueur rouge son incompétence à ne trouver pourquoi son compagnon lui avait été enlevé. Il eut tout juste le temps de lui demander s'il pouvait voir le corps. Il lui répondit qu'une infirmière viendrait._

_Elle entra dans la chambre et présenta ses condoléances. Il la suivit au travers de cet immense hôpital, où les portes ouvertes lui donnaient accès à un monde dévasté, un monde ou la terreur et la proximité de la mort était constante. Comment supportait-on de travailler dans de telles conditions?_

_La morgue ne se trouvant non loin de sa chambre, ils ne mirent que peu de temps à l'atteindre. Il n'y avait aucune odeur spécifique, les cadavres étant soigneusement nettoyés, et pourtant, une espèce d'atmosphère pesante envahissait la salle. Une ambiance mortuaire et cadavérique intenable._

_Marcus était là, sur la table en fer grise. Visiblement, on s'apprêtait à pratiquer une autopsie, mais on attendait l'accord d'un responsable légal. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas mariés - le mariage entre deux hommes n'étant pas autorisé -, ils s'étaient arrangés pour que les décisions se prennent entre eux en cas de problème. Avoir des connaissances au ministère apportait un avantage conséquent._

_"Je ne veux pas d'autopsie", dit-il à l'infirmière._

_"Sauf votre respect, monsieur Wood, une autopsie permet de..."_

_"Je connais parfaitement l'utilité d'une autopsie, merci. Je n'en veux pas."_

_L'infirmière lui assura qu'elle préviendrait le médicomage, et lui laissa quelques minutes de recueillement auprès du corps sans vie. Oliver put confirmer que Marcus n'était pas mort en souffrant, car son visage, certes livide et froid, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi serein, aussi joyeusement parfait. Il n'avait pu souffrir._

_Ca ne le rassura pas, néanmoins. A quoi lui servirait de savoir pourquoi Marcus était mort? Cela lui permettrait-il de faire plus facilement son deuil? Non. Cela lui permettrait-il d'oublier facilement que cet homme avait partagé sa vie durant dix ans? Non. Cela lui permettrait-il de se sentir moins coupable? Non._

_Car il se sentait coupable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de son entière faute. Il était au courant que chaque personne perdant un proche ressentirait de tels remords, mais selon lui, il ne pouvait s'ancrer dans un schéma concernant l'homme en général. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était l'amant de Marcus._

_Si seulement il s'en était aperçu, si seulement il s'était rendu compte plus tôt, alors peut-être que... Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu que Marcus ne se levait pas, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé suspect l'inaction du poursuiveur suite à la réception en pleine face d'un oreiller. Merlin qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il éprouvait d'insoutenables remords..._

_Si seulement..._

**O(+MFOW+)O**

Depuis ce jour, il n'était sorti de l'appartement que deux fois, la première pour s'occuper de tâches administratives, et la seconde pour aller répandre les cendres. Depuis ce jour, il avait littéralement arrêté de vivre, passant le plus clair de son temps à rester allongé sur son sofa, une tonne de hiboux plantés devant sa fenêtre.

La plupart venait de ses parents, qui avaient appris le décès de leur beau-fils par les médias. Ils étaient d'ailleurs avec son équipe de Quidditch et son entraineur les seuls au courant, ce qui fut plus douloureux encore puisque, Marcus étant aimé de tout le monde pratiquement malgré son caractère bougon, ils se sentaient coupable de le leur avoir enlevé.

A dire vrai, il se sentait coupable envers toute l'Angleterre sorcière vu qu'un imbécile à l'hôpital avait informé les médias que Marcus avait été amené par lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou sa sonnette avait retenti, sollicité par des médias véreux en soif d'informations people.

Heureusement pour lui, son ami et capitaine, Zacharias Smith, s'inquiétant de voir l'état de son gardien se dégrader, s'était rendu chez lui chaque jour et avait renvoyé tous les journalistes en les menaçant à coup de stupéfix et de petrificus totalus. Ils n'étaient plus revenus grâce à cela.

Toutefois, Zacharias ne s'en était pas vu remercié, Oliver n'acceptant aucune autre présence que celle de Marcus. Une présence certes informelle, mais pourtant bien là, auprès de lui. Il avait peur qu'un homme ou une femme, en s'introduisant à l'intérieur de son appartement, ne provoque une réaction obligeant Marcus à partir.

C'était également la raison pour laquelle il n'osait pas sortir de chez lui, la raison pour laquelle plus rien ne lui paraissait envisageable. Les deux fois ou il était sorti, la peur que personne ne soit là à son retour l'avait quasi-étouffé, et il ne désirait rien tant que cette sensation ne revienne plus l'envahir.

Son sofa ne s'était jamais avéré aussi confortable.

_Le prochain chapitre sera, sans doute, un peu plus joyeux, malgré la tristesse qui sera toujours aussi présente. Il se nommera _Quand réapparait le soleil_, et on y découvrira le nouveau personnage promis, sur lequel vous avez eu un léger avant-gout - je viens de renter d'une rando' qui faisait quinze mille kilomètres, et je n'en peux vraiment plus._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: C'est bizarre que je me donne autant dans cette fic - ou dans d'autres - alors que les personnages ne m'appartiennent même pas et que je ne gagne pas le moindre centime.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Bon, vous allez me tuer parce que ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, et qu'il ne contient au final pas de souvenirs. Bien sûr, cette fic est un Oliver/Marcus, mais je pense qu'elle s'axera principalement sur Oliver, sur sa tristesse puis sur sa lente, pénible et nouvelle acquisition au goût de la vie. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, le nouveau personnage n'est autre que notre adoré Poufsouffle Zacharias Smith, et malgré sa - toujours - brève apparition dans ce chapitre, il aura un rôle important par la suite. Encore merci pour vos reviews, n'oubliez pas que je vous aime.

Comme toujours, un grand merci à **Jésus** pour sa correction et pour supporter les sms débiles que je lui envois maintenant que les miens sont - ENFIN - illimités.

**Note aussi bête que la bêta :** Bonjour, ici SYLVIE (autrement apellée Jésus à ses heures perdues) , ce chapitre a été dur à corriger oO je suis chez Jordan et nous nous endormions toutes les 4 heures. Ceci étant dit, nous avons enfin acheté TOYZ avec les places de concert qui vont avec ce disque. (Je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais je reviendraaai!)

**O(+Ligne De Mire+)O**

_**Chapter 2 : Quand le soleil réapparait**_

Londres. Soixante mètres sous terre. _Silver Stadium_ (**NDA**: Visez le nom trouvé en deux secondes). Holyhead Harpies contre Puddlemere United. Une rencontre attendue au sein de toute la ligue et dans l'esprit de chaque fanatique de ce noble sport. Une rencontre qu'Oliver avait également attendue dès le début de saison, et pour laquelle il s'était durement entrainée.

Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas prévu qu'entre temps, son petit ami décèderait de causes inconnues, et que suite à ça, il se plongerait dans un mutisme, une léthargie incurable l'empêchant de sortir de son appartement et de s'entrainer comme il se devait pour ce match difficile, face à une équipe qui portait bien son nom au vu du niveau de ses joueuses.

Sa préparation était largement insuffisante. Il avait laissé passer au moins une bonne dizaine de souaffles facilement rattrapables à son niveau, sans compter les multiples moments d'inattentions, où sa concentration imparfaite avait failli laisser passer bien des tirs. Mais aucun membre de son équipe ne lui en voulait, comprenant absolument son manque d'énergie.

Comment diable pouvait-il éprouver la moindre motivation à jouer si Marcus n'était pas là? Par quel moyen farfelu pouvait-il parvenir à son meilleur niveau si l'unique personne réussissant à lui donner une véritable raison de le montrer au grand jour n'était plus là? Qui pouvait jouer seulement un mois et demi après la fin définitive d'une relation qui avait duré dix ans?

Sûrement pas lui, et sa pathétique performance le prouvait tout autant à lui-même qu'à son entraineur, qui devait s'en mordre les doigts. Oliver l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, qu'il ne s'était pas entrainé durant plus d'un mois, que MacLaggen était également un très bon gardien, en tout point capable de le remplacer.

Cet imbécile avait fait la sourde oreille, n'ayant de toute manière jamais apprécié la relation qu'entretenaient son meilleur poursuiveur et son meilleur gardien. D'un côté, Oliver était fortement énervé de son jeu minable, mais de l'autre il était content qu'elle fasse monter son entraineur dans une colère noire. Il fallait bien trouver un point positif dans tout ça.

Pour l'instant les Harpies menaient d'environ cinquante points, et le Vif d'or ne semblait pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez, zigzaguant probablement à une telle vitesse qu'aucun être humain ne parviendrait à l'apercevoir une seule seconde. Son équipe étant en train de mener des attaques constantes, reprenant toujours le souaffle avant qu'il n'atteigne les anneaux dorés, il se mit en tête de chercher des yeux la minuscule balle dorée, afin d'apporter une paire d'yeux supplémentaire à son attrapeur.

Hélas, sa période d'observation fut brève, les attaques répétées des poursuiveurs - qui avaient permis de marquer quarante points - ayant pris fin suite à l'exécution d'une feinte de haute volée par Ginny Weasley, qui, s'étant emparée du souaffle, se dirigeait à présent à toute vitesse vers lui. Cette fille était une véritable folle. On aurait dit que les cognards étaient inoffensifs par rapport à elle.

Oliver s'accrocha plus vigoureusement à son balai, ses sens en ébullition. La vitesse qu'atteignait Ginny était affolante. La manière dont elle vrillait ou tournait ne permettait quasiment pas au gardien d'anticiper la direction que prendrait son tir, aussi redoubla-t-il de prudence, prenant soin de ne pas la lâcher une seconde, se focalisant sur la main droite de Ginny, puisqu'il la savait droitière.

Puis il vit le bras en question se lever et propulser de toutes ses forces la grosse balle rouge qui fendit l'air avec une telle rapidité qu'Oliver put entendre un bruit strident. Pareil au faucon qui plonge sur sa proie, le souaffle adopta une trajectoire rectiligne, que la distance qui le séparait des anneaux ne permettait pas de déterminer dans l'immédiat.

Lorsqu'enfin, l'objet désiré de chaque poursuiveur se trouva à une dizaine de mètres tout au plus, il comprit que la si célèbre femme du survivant visait l'anneau situé plus bas à sa droite. C'était lors de tels tirs qu'on constatait la qualité d'un gardien, censé ne pas réfléchir à la méthode d'arrêt, fonçant juste sur la balle, quitte à se la prendre en pleine tête.

Il atteignit le souaffle du bout des doigts, arrivant ensuite à le rabattre entre son bras droit et ses côtes. Soufflant, il aperçut au loin Zacharias agiter les bras en signe de renvoi. Mais il avait une bien meilleure idée en tête. Il lâcha tout bonnement la balle, qui descendit célériquement vers le gazon vert, situé à environ vingt mètres.

Il contempla avec un sourire aux lèvres l'expression faciale de Ginny, attendant impatiemment que celle-ci laisse place à une autre, plus rageuse et surprise. Chaque fois qu'il faisait ceci, on le regardait systématiquement comme s'il était atteint d'une déficience mentale aggravée, avant de se rendre compte de l'ingéniosité de la supercherie, avant de se rendre compte que...

Que quoi? Qu'en réalité, il s'agissait d'une feinte qu'il avait mise au point avec Marcus, consistant à faire croire à l'équipe adverse que le souaffle lui avait échappé des mains, tandis que son compagnon le réceptionnait en dessous pour lancer une contre-offensive rapide à laquelle personne ne pouvait délibérément s'attendre? Merlin qu'il détestait se trouver ici.

Car Marcus n'était pas _là_, qu'aucun joueur ne se trouvait sous lui à attendre, que c'était une feinte qu'il n'exécutait qu'avec son défunt compagnon puisqu'ils l'avaient établie ensemble, que tout le stade commençait à le huer, que Zacharias le regardait bizarrement, qu'il n'arrivait presque pus à respirer, qu'il détestait se ridiculiser de la sorte. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il descendit lentement en direction du sol.

Voyant ceci, Zacharias demanda un temps mort. Oliver, qui avait rejoint le banc de son équipe(1), s'asseya en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains froides et usées. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Marcus ne jouait pas et qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était mort. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en rendre compte, pourquoi était-ce difficile?

Certes, ça ne faisait que peu de temps. Très peu de temps, et il s'en apercevait par les médias qui l'avaient encore harcelé dès le premier pas posé hors de son appartement. Mais encore sentir la présence de Marcus... Etait-ce une chose normale, ou devait-il au contraire penser que le choc post-mortem l'avait tellement atteint qu'une déficience mentale pointait à présent le bout de son nez?

En tout cas ce n'était pas le plus gros de ses soucis, la totalité de son équipe ainsi que son entraineur s'étant placés en face de lui durant sa réflexion. Et à voir le visage de certains d'entre eux, ils semblaient être sur le point d'exploser. Ne trouvant la force d'affronter un si grand nombre de gens, il remit sa tête à sa place initiale.

"Ca ne sert à rien de te cacher" commença Zacharias. "Tu nous dois quelques explications quant à ta subite envie de lâcher le souaffle au lieu de nous le renvoyer."

Les mains d'Oliver se crispèrent frénétiquement dans sa courte chevelure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Oui, il aimait chaque membre de son équipe, allant jusqu'à leur avouer la vraie nature de sa relation avec Marcus, mais il ne se sentait pas apte à leur avouer son manque d'énergie depuis la mort de ce dernier, son manque de volonté à continuer de vivre.

Ses amis, ses parents et bien d'autres encore; tous avaient essayé de l'aider. En vain, parce que quelques soient les choix qu'il faisait, quelques soient les actions qu'il entreprenait - et ce match en était la preuve -, ou quelque soit les mots qu'ils prononçaient, son amant n'était pas là pour les voir, pour le complimenter de l'avoir fait ou l'en blâmer. Il n'y avait que du néant.

"Oliver" continua le blond, s'asseyant près de lui, "si tu veux t'arrêter là, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur."

Il le savait parfaitement. Depuis cinq années qu'il se trouvait dans cette équipe - il lui avait fallu trois longues années d'intenses efforts afin d'être accepté en temps que gardien remplaçant, puis une année en temps que titulaire -, il avait radicalement compris quelle était la véritable signification du mot "fraternité" et "solidarité".

"Et bien si, justement" renchérit l'entraineur/emmerdeur.

Le reste de la conversation lui échappa. Il entendit brièvement Zacharias le défendre en affirmant qu'il avait parfaitement été prévenu qu'il risquait d'y avoir un gros problème au niveau des anneaux, et qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de laisser MacLaggen jouer. Il préférait ne pas entendre le Poufsouffle se faire rembarrer par la si salope phrase : "Mais je suis ton entraineur, tu n'as rien à dire."

Il avait toujours exécré qu'on puisse se mouiller pour lui et qu'on ne reçoive en échange de cette aide que du mépris. Aussi se leva-t-il, présenta-t-il ses excuses aux membres de son équipe ainsi qu'à ce connard d'entraineur, et partit vers les vestiaires. Evidemment, le-dit connard ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'empressa de le lui faire savoir :

"Suis-je dans l'obligation de te rappeler que si tu pars maintenant, nous ne pouvons faire entrer aucun remplaçant et qu'il n'y aura personne pour défendre les buts, ce qui ne fera qu'annoncer notre cuisante défaite?"

Ca, c'était un coup bas. Sous entendre que s'il partait, il deviendrait l'unique raison de leur défaite à un match si ardemment préparé. Un tel argument ne pouvait que le stopper dans sa course, l'obliger à serrer les points autour de son balai en signe d'énervement, le forcer à fermer les yeux afin d'établir un meilleur pronostique de ses actions prochaines.

Bien que demeurant un salaud de première, son entraineur n'en avait pas moins raison. S'il décidait de poursuivre sa route, il ne subsistait aucun doute quant à l'achèvement de cette rencontre. Holyhead Harpies était une équipe brillante, menée par un capitaine de haut niveau, incroyablement doué pour trouver des tactiques d'attaques novatrices et de surcroit totalement imparables.

Mais au fond, que changeait son départ? Ne venait-il pas de prouver qu'il n'était pas prêt? N'avait-il pas fait preuve d'un niveau de vol digne des premières années de Poudlard? Alors qu'il reste ou qu'il parte, le résultat était similaire. De plus, il venait à peine de découvrir une parade à laquelle son entraineur n'arriverait à répondre.

"J'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais ne disiez-vous pas dernièrement à tous les journalistes qu'il y avait dans notre équipe "le meilleur attrapeur de la ligue"? Dans ce cas, ma présence n'est pas nécessaire puisque le-dit prodige attrapera rapidement le Vif, et que nous gagnerons, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il en direction de l'attrapeur en question, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire, heureux de voir cet entraineur à trois noises se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

Et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du stade, sous les protestations des supporters de son équipe. Sa popularité, suite aux articles parus sur sa relation avec Marcus au travers de la presse anglaise, avait nettement baissé, les stéréotypes s'attachant à la communauté homosexuelle persistant malheureusement à exister- se trouvant bien plus rudes dans le domaine sportif.

Au point où il en était, plus rien ne lui importait véritablement à part le confort de son lit. Hélas, depuis la mort de Marcus, sa magie faiblissait parallèlement à son moral, et il ne lui était plus possible de transplaner - à moins de posséder une folle envie de se retrouver démantibulé. Il allait donc devoir remonter à la surface et prendre le magicobus.

"Oliver!"

C'était Ginny, accourant vers lui, ses cheveux décoiffés par la légère brise fraiche. Il la revoyait encore à l'âge de ses onze ans, courant derrières les basques de l'homme avec qui elle était en couple à présent, et avec lequel elle avait déjà eu des gosses. Elle avait pris de la carrure, ses cheveux avaient gardé leur somptueuse couleur, et de minuscules tâches de rousseurs se dessinaient sur ses pommettes.

"Oui?"

"Je voulais te présenter mes condoléances - je ne l'avais pas encore fait"

_D'accord_ pensa-t-il. Il est vrai qu'à part son équipe, personne ne lui avait présenté directement. En même temps, personne n'avait pu le faire puisqu'il ne sortait pas de son appartement et qu'il y autorisait l'entrée qu'à son hibou - duquel il ne prêtait pas attention au courrier, se contentant de le nourrir. Il sourit, la remerciant d'avoir pris la peine de venir le voir.

"Je suis plus que consciente que cela ne t'aidera nullement, Oliver, mais je te comprends. Quand... Quand Fred est mort, je me sentais horriblement - et encore, je ne te parle pas de George, de Percy ou de ma mère -, j'étais littéralement anéantie. Alors je veux que tu saches que si tu éprouves le moindre problème, je serai là; je t'aiderai"

La mort de Fred l'avait également beaucoup touché. Un processus de remémoration identique à celui qu'il vivait actuellement s'était enclenché. Il s'était souvenu de colères noires dans lesquelles il s'était emporté envers les jumeaux pour leur manque de sérieux, et aussi des plus rares séances de rigolade lorsqu'il voyait leurs plans ou leurs expériences mal tourner.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la même chose. Certes, les liens unissant un frère et une sœur sont puissants, mais pas autant que celui d'un conjoint de dix ans. Car la tristesse de Ginny avait pu être comblée par les nombreux membres de sa famille, par son mari. Elle avait eu une présence partageant ses draps lorsqu'elle se levait le matin, lui faisant sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Oliver n'avait personne.

C'était en partie de sa faute, en effet, mais c'était aussi celle de Marcus. Le Serpentard, en restant dans leur appartement sous la forme d'une présence impalpable, l'obligeait à ne pas quitter son domicile et à n'inviter personne par peur qu'il parte. En réalité, c'était la raison principale de son départ : il fallait qu'il rentre rapidement chez lui, il fallait qu'il rejoigne Marcus.

Aussi étreignit-il Ginny du mieux qu'il pouvait, histoire de lui faire comprendre l'importance que ses paroles venaient d'avoir. Il se dit à ce moment qu'il se devait d'aller prochainement voir ses parents, vu qu'eux aussi s'étaient grandement inquiétés pour lui. Ils étaient d'un autre côté les mieux placés pour savoir à quel point l'amour de leur fils pour le Serpentard était grand, et qu'en conséquence sa perte n'en était que plus douloureuse.

Saluant son équipe, il partit en direction des vestiaires, dans lesquels, une fois arrivé, il se changea rapidement. Ceux-ci étaient trop chargés de souvenirs qu'il avait vécus avec son défunt compagnon pour qu'il s'y attarde à outre mesure. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher, une fois ses affaires sur le dos, de rester sur le banc, regardant aux alentours, revoyant Marcus en train de se changer, de s'engueuler ou de rire aux éclats.

L'accès au Silver Stadium était des plus enfantins. Il existait une énorme rampe de transplanage pouvant accueillir des centaines de personnes. Juste à côté cinq cheminées pour l'adolescent n'ayant pas encore leur permis de transplaner. Et enfin, un ascenseur donnant accès à la voix neuf trois quart de la gare de King Cross, pour ceux souhaitant retrouver la surface après un nombre x d'heures sous terre.

Assurément, Oliver désirait rejoindre son appartement le plus vite son logement, ce qui incluait l'utilisation de l'air de transplanage. Malencontreusement, son petit départ avait amassé un nombre important de journalistes devant l'entrée de la plateforme, et puisqu'il n'avait pas de poudre de cheminette, il prit l'ascenseur menant vers le monde moldu.

Merlin qu'il détestait le magicobus, et il était hors de question qu'il marche à pied alors que ses jambes arrivaient à peine à le tenir pour marcher droit. Le magicobus était également un de ces endroits remplis de souvenir déclenchant une déshydratation spontanée chez lui, mais là, visiblement, il ne possédait guère d'autres alternatives.

Zacharias était venu le chercher ce matin, le découvrant allongé sur le canapé, léthargique à grand niveau. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'attarder à attendre son capitaine pour rentrer chez lui, d'autant que le Poufsouffle demeurant plus populaire que lui, il aurait dû encaisser encore plus de questions embarrassantes auxquelles même les personnes les plus impudiques n'auraient pas répondu.

La son émit par la petite clochette annonçant l'arrivée à l'étage demandé résonna sur les parois de l'ascenseur, avant d'arriver aux oreilles d'Oliver, l'extirpant de sa rêverie. Il marcha lentement, longeant ce quai où des souvenirs cette fois plus douloureux s'empilaient. Les affrontements de jeunesse dès que l'un apercevait l'autre, les insultes, puis, longtemps après, les baisers...

Accélérant son allure de marche, il traversa quelques minutes après l'épais mur de pierre. Il pesta, se souvenant qu'il s'agissait pour les moldus des périodes de vacances, emplissant involontairement la gare d'une tonne de touristes - l'intérêt de venir à Londres, ville ou le mauvais temps règne en maitre, en hiver? - ou de personnes partant vers des régions plus montagneuses.

Ce qu'il haïssait les touristes et les grandes foules qui hélas faisaient partie intégrante de la vie d'un joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Cet excès de populasse avait sans doute atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il avait été élu homme le plus séduisant - juste devant Marcus. Merlin qu'il avait pu le taquiner avec ça - par Fashion Witch.

L'inconvénient majeur de l'accès au magicobus de jour était la présence des moldus, qui ne trouvaient pas habituel de voir un gigantesque véhicule apparaitre en une seconde à peine. Oliver se retrouvait donc dans l'obligation de s'éloigner de la gare ardemment fréquentée, de marcher un long moment, ce que ses guiboles ne lui permettaient pas vraiment, surtout avec le froid régnant dehors.

Et pourtant... pourtant, lorsqu'il réussit à traverser la foule, à monter les escaliers puis à atteindre la sortie sans trop de dégâts - mis à part son pied, écrasé une dizaine de fois au minimum -, il put voir la beauté de Londres enneigée. Les volets de son appartement restant constamment fermés, il n'avait pu profiter de ce spectacle auparavant. C'était tellement agréable qu'un micro-sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

Le soleil venait juste de transpercer les lourds nuages gris, innondant d'une agréable chaleur l'endroit pile ou il se trouvait. Cette sensation de réconfort lui avait manqué, il devait l'admettre. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans les bras de son Serpentard, au chaud, à se dorloter, à fermer les yeux, à se taire et à simplement se contenter d'apprécier.

Les enfants jouaient, se bataillant comme des forcenés à coup de boules de neige pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'équipe adverse. L'épaisse couche de neige permettait à certains commerçant de sortir les traineaux que de nombreux couples empruntaient pour se détendre. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça au moment ou une boule égarée éclata en plein sur sa face, manquant presque de lui crever un œil.

La froideur qu'il ressentait à présent sur son visage fut comparable à une gifle, le ramenant à la réalité. Il n'avait pas le temps de rester planter là, à observer la joie de vivre des autres alors que la sienne avait complètement été anéantie. Ca faisait trop mal. Ca lui rappelait - encore - trop de choses, et ça le rendait jaloux. _Mortellement_ jaloux du reste du monde, du bonheur des autres. Il en venait quasiment à souhaiter le malheur de chacun.

Pourquoi tout ceci arrivait-il à _lui_? Il tentait de peser le pour et le contre de la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Marcus, de voir quels passages de cette dernière constituait une faute grave, irréparable, qui pouvait expliquait un juste retournement des choses, qui réussirait à expliquer la mort de cet homme qu'il avait chéri dix ans d'affilé, et il ne trouvait rien - sa mémoire n'avait d'un autre côté jamais été très grande.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à philosopher...

Il en avait marre, il était sans cesse exténué, il pleurait pratiquement tous les soirs et ne bougeait de son lit que pour les besoins essentiels - il n'avait au moins pas perdu l'appétit. Il n'arriverait pas à sortir de son appartement car en effet, perdre Marcus une seconde fois était trop difficile, mais aussi car sortir signifiait voir des choses qui éveilleraient un esprit mélancolique, apte à se remémorer des évènements révolus.

Non, il ne voulait rien oublier de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, puisque au final, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Néanmoins, se représenter de nouveau ses plus amusantes scènes de ménage lui faisait inéluctablement prendre conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion d'en revivre d'aussi merveilleuses. Il se sentait absolument incapable d'aimer de nouveau.

Rester cloitré chez soi était l'unique façon de s'en tirer un tant soit peu. Ayant au bout de dix minutes de marche douloureuse les pieds congelés, il trouva une ruelle peu fréquentée, ou les moldus, trop occupés à discuter ne remarqueraient pas l'énorme véhicule qui arriverait. Levant sa baguette, le bras tendu, il attendit une environ cinq minutes avant que le bus n'arrive, soulevant la neige en tornade par sa vitesse.

Le pauvre Oliver eut une confirmation de la médiocrité envahissant sa journée. Il était de notoriété publique que le nouveau chauffeur du magicobus, l'ancien ayant perdu la vie durant la guerre, idolâtrait Puddlemere, ce qui incluait une écoute constante des émissions radio traitant des rencontres de ce club. Impossible, en conséquence, que ce dernier ignore le départ en plein match d'Oliver. Son regard noir le lui confirma.

"Quelle est votre destination _monsieur Wood_?"

Déglutissant avant de reprendre peu à peu son calme, Oliver indiqua l'adresse de son appartement, et s'assit sur la place la plus proche de la porte, et forcement du chauffeur. Non pas qu'il était pris de folles envies de suicides, seulement ses jambes souffraient trop, même pour traverser un bus. Et puis, ainsi, il ne risquait pas de se tordre une cheville de fatigue pour atteindre la sortie une fois arrivé à déstination.

La vitesse ahurissante à laquelle le bus démarra le propulsa au fond de son siège. C'était toujours amusant pour lui de regarder le paysage défiler, se déformer sous la célérité du magicobus, n'apercevoir que des fragments de vie. Peut-être devait-il vivre dedans, pour que ses fragments n'éveillent en aucun cas les moindres souvenirs, le magicobus n'étant un endroit très fréquenté par lui et Marcus.

Hélas, son appartement existait encore, et il se rendit compte qu'il y arrivait, malgré la vitesse ne permettant à personne à part le chauffeur de distinguer, vu la masse informelle visible au loin. Une masse informelle se mouvant frénétiquement, une masse humaine qu'Oliver avait fortement envie de tuer, une masse informelle portant le funeste nom de _journalistes_.

"STOP", hurla-t-il au chauffeur, qui s'arrêta net.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!" rétorqua ce dernier, affolé qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à l'intérieur de son bus.

Ils étaient environ à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée de son appartement, observant ces cafards parler entre eux, se chamaillant afin d'obtenir l'exclusivité totale. Il avait su se faire aux journalistes au bout d'un certain temps - comparé à Marcus qui répondait à leurs questions par des coups de poings -, mais leur présence n'avait jamais été si grande. Il ne parviendrait à la supporter plus de deux secondes.

"Je sais que vous devez extrêmement m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé l'équipe en plein milieu du match, mais j'ai un service à vous demander".

Il se dessina une expression choquée sur le visage du chauffeur, qui se décomposa et prit une nouvelle facette, plus joyeuse, à mesure qu'Oliver lui expliquait ce dont il avait impérativement besoin. Le chauffeur acquiesça, sortit une cigarette de sa poche - pour jouer les gros durs -, l'alluma et remit en marche l'énorme engin de trois étages.

Les miles par heure avaient considérablement, bien que le bus gardait une allure rapide, suffisamment pour qu'on puisse le distinguer. Chose qui fut facile pour les journalistes qui le virent arriver rapidement en plein sur eux, sans se stopper, prêt à les écraser sans aucun scrupule. Merlin que les cris de paniques lui procuraient un bien fou, comme celui des pneus qui crispent, annonçant son arrivée à destination.

"Merci beaucoup!"

"De rien... Et toutes mes condoléances".

Ce chauffeur venait en quinze minutes à peine de lui pardonner son départ lâche et précipité du match, d'accepter de menacer physiquement des journalistes possédant sans doute de très bon avocats (Sylvie NOACHOVITCH Google !) et de lui présenter ses condoléances... Oliver ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser sans le remercier comme il se devait, si bien qu'après avoir cherché une seconde dans son sac, il offrit au chauffeur une carte.

"C'est une carte d'accès aux loges privées de Puddlemere, pour que vous puissiez voir les autres joueurs... Je n'en aurai pas besoin avant un bout de temps, je pense".

La joie teintant le visage de cet homme fut prise pour lui comme un signal de départ. Il sauta du bus, courut jusqu'à sa porte, et avant d'avoir pu ouïr la moindre question, il se trouvait déjà dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il monta ensuite les escaliers, enfonça la clef dans la serrure et la tourna d'un coup sec. Ensuite, après avoir ouvert la porte, il la referma et jeta son sac sur le sofa.

Son appartement ressemblait plus à un chantier qu'à un lieu ou la moindre vie humaine prospérait. Le sol devenait poussiéreux, la vaisselle s'empilait dans l'évier, les vêtements s'étalaient sur le sol, les restes de nourritures trônaient sur les coins de table. Il n'était même pas arrivé à trouver la force nécessaire pour lancer un modeste sort de nettoyage. Sans parler de l'odeur.

Mais au milieu de ce bordel innommable, au milieu de cette désastreuse et péjorative démonstration de son mutisme et de son entêtement, il restait une chose qui en valait la peine, une chose fabuleuse, rassurante, superbe, belle, chaude, enivrante, réconfortante, aguicheuse. Une chose qu'Oliver aimait :

"Marcus?"

Et il le sentit, ce petit courant d'air qui ne survenait qu'au moment où il prononçait le nom du poursuiveur; ce petit vent chaud qui parcourait ses cheveux, descendait le long de son dos tel la caresse d'une paume, puis tourbillonnait au dessus de ses hanches, comme des bras l'entourant pour le serrer fort.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il alla s'allonger sur le sofa, fermant les yeux délicatement. La journée avait été longue.

(1)J'imagine les terrains de Quiddtich comme des terrains de foot, avec les bancs de chaque équipe. Bien sûr, ses banc sont protégés contre les éventuelles attaques de cognard.

_Je ne me sens pas trop satisfait de ce chapitre... Pas parce que je n'y ai pas inclu de souvenirs, mais parce que j'ai la nette impression d'avoir moins bien écrit que les deux précédents. D'un autre côté, je sais pertinemment qu'en tant qu'être humain, j'aurai automatiquement tendance à dénigrer mon propre travail... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dans le prochain, intitulé_ Quand des retrouvailles s'imposent_, et Oliver rendra visite à ses parents. Je tiens à ce qu'il entretienne une profonde relation avec eux. D'ici là, je souhaite une bonne fin de vacances à tout le monde!!!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Il m'arrive parfois de me demander ce que qu'il se passerait vraiment si je possédais les personnages de Harry Potter.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce chapitre - et dieu que ça a été difficile - alors que je devais m'occuper d'un autre, parce qu'une idée m'a traversé l'esprit et que, accordant trop peu de confiance à ma mémoire, il fallait que je la couche autrement que sur papier. Ne pouvant me permettre de délaisser Marcus un chapitre de plus, il y aura un souvenir dans celui-ci, je vous rassure. Pour ce qui est des prénoms des parents d'Oliver, j'ai pris ceux que Kiwi avait déjà utilisés dans une de ses fics, pensant que, puisque cette fic reste un cadeau à son attention, elle se familiariserait mieux.

Je vous accorde les remerciements habituels, ainsi qu'à **Jésus**, ma merveilleuse bêta, qui, je l'espère, acceptera de corriger le chapitre suivant, qui sera le quatrième - nous sommes tous les deux quatrophobes.

**O(+Ligne de Mire+)O**

_**Chapter 3 : Quand des retrouvailles s'imposent.**_

Banlieue Londonienne, à quelques minutes de la capitale en bus, et quelques secondes en magicobus. Une impasse confirmant l'idée que se faisait chaque étranger concernant la parfaite ressemblance de chacune des maisons, et qui rendait de ce fait tout accès à son domicile suite à des nuits trop arrosées, absolument impossible.

Oliver contemplait la porte de la même maison depuis environ une dizaine de minutes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement autre que les involontaires tels que la respiration et les battements de cils. Seuls ses doigts tapotaient ses cuisses, dans un rythme régulier qu'il venait d'inventer, et qu'il trouvait au final suffisamment entrainant pour résister à la folle envie qu'il avait de partir...

Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois ou il était venu ici, ce qui, en omettant sa défectueuse mémoire qui lui jouait assez souvent de mauvais tours, signifiait indubitablement une longue période. Et il aurait voulu que rien ne change, que cette période se prolonge, le temps qu'il se sente véritablement prêt à un face à face qui s'annonçait difficile à supporter.

Pourtant il se sentait obligé d'être présent, dans cette rue où son enfance s'était déroulé en toute tranquillité, ou sa magie s'était développée, emportant son épanouissement personnel avec, parce qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de se laisser mourir si ça lui chantait, mais il n'avait aucun droit sur la santé des autres, et il la touchait en faisant ceci.

Donc, deux semaines après sa pathétique performance au Silver Stadium, il avait pris la décision de rendre une petite visite à ses parents, d'autant que leur inquiétude avait dû se décupler lorsqu'ils avaient lu sa déchéance au travers des médias. Certes, il lui avait ensuite fallu une semaine de plus pour se décider à agir et à suivre la promesse qu'il s'était faite, mais il était là, maintenant.

Pas un enfant au monde ne pouvait aimer plus ses parents que lui. C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait découvert le Quidditch, grâce à leurs efforts qu'il avait eu une parfaite éducation, grâce à eux qu'il avait su garder le contrôle dans certains moments, et sans doute grâce à eux qu'il avait encore une raison valable de rester parmi les vivants.

Il se revoyait en train d'improviser des matches de Quidditch avec son père en plein milieu de la rue, se faisant engueuler par leur voisine d'un siècle qui ne supportait plus le bruit sec du claquement des cognards contre la batte. D'ailleurs Oliver se demanda si cette pauvre femme était encore vivante, car malgré son caractère un peu bougon, il lui était arrivé d'être gardé par elle, et il en gardait de très bons souvenirs.

En parlant de bons souvenirs, il lui en venait un en particulier qui permit à son visage d'adopter une expression joyeuse. Ce genre de souvenir qui n'apparaissait que durant des périodes comme celles-ci, où il avait plus que besoin de se rappeler qu'à une époque, sa vie ne se résumait pas qu'à s'empiffrer sur son canapé, dans la noirceur de son appartement. Un souvenir qui incluait indubitablement Marcus.

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_"JE NE SUIS PAS PRET! JE NE SUIS PAS PRET!" hurla Marcus dans le salon, tentant de nouer sa cravate en même temps que ces lacets, courant dans tout l'appartement à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi._

_S'il y avait une chose qu'Oliver avait immédiatement su apprécier chez son compagnon, c'était sa fantastique capacité à automatiquement rester dans un état de calme et de sérénité que personne n'arrivait à lui ôter. Oliver avait toujours admiré la manière dont Marcus, dans certaines situations, alors que le trois quart de l'humanité serait tombé en une fureur inarêtable, gardait cette impassibilité sur son visage._

_Il n'oubliait pas ce jour, ou, tous ses chers amis de Serpentard s'étaient amusés à l'humilier ouvertement pour sa soi-disant "dérive" de l'esprit en lui balançant le contenu de leurs assiettes, et qu'il n'avait répondu qu'en se levant et en quittant la grande salle. Il n'oubliait certes pas la colère qu'il avait lu sans ses yeux, mais il n'oubliait pas non plus que son amant lui avait souri, sincèrement._

_Toutefois, là, il devait avouer que cette admiration s'envolait devant cette scène très représentatiive de ce qu'on nommait couramment "péter complètement les plombs". Et il était forcé de se retenir de rire, puisque la dernière chose désirable pour l'attrapeur était sans doute de recevoir ses moqueries. Ils étaient déjà en retard, alors il ne fallait mieux pas accentuer celui-ci._

_"OLIVER! OU AS-TU MIS MA VESTE!?"_

_C'était typique de son compagnon. Dès qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, vu qu'il se savait calme en général, il reportait obligatoirement la faute sur un substitut, humain selon les situations. Et comme il s'avérait qu'Oliver demeurait la personne que le Serpentard fréquentait le plus - ses anciens amis ayant été éradiqués de son esprit - ça tombait bien souvent sur lui._

_Il souffla. Pourquoi Marcus stressait-il à ce point, après les heures et les heures qu'il avait passé à le rassurer, à le convaincre que tout se passerait à merveille? Désirant que leur retard, déjà bien avancé, ne grandisse pas trop, sachant que dans ce cas ils auraient vraiment une raison de s'inquiéter, il se leva et donna à son compagnon la-dite veste, qui se trouvait sur la chaise juste en face de celui-ci._

_"Si par hasard, tu cherches ta ceinture, elle est autour de ta taille."_

_Enervé par la remarque, Marcus arracha la veste des mains d'Oliver, la mit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où le grand miroir lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son allure que, aux vus de sa tête, ne lui semblait pas pleinement appropriée. Se tirant le peu de cheveux qu'il avait, il se précipita de nouveau vers le salon, en enlevant sur son passage les vêtements qu'il portait._

_Tout aussi énervé de voir que Marcus changeait de tenue sur un coup de tête alors qu'ils avaient déjà, au minimum, vingt minutes de retard, il se leva et déposa violemment ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard avant qu'il n'ait défait le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta, ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux._

_On avait l'impression de subir un retour à leurs jeunes années, où, avant de décoller pour commencer un match, une bataille de regards se jouait parallèlement à une autre : celle pour ne pas hurler de douleur sous la pression des poignes de fer qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre. L'époque où ils n'éprouvaient mutuellement qu'une haine profonde et un grand désir de destruction complète._

_Le concept était simple: le premier qui lâchait des yeux l'autre perdait, et devait à la suite de ça reconnaitre son erreur - s'il en avait commise une -, ou bien céder à la demande de l'autre. Et là, fort heureusement pour lui, le stress qu'accumulait son compagnon permettait à Oliver d'avoir largement le dessus, et d'obtenir au bout de quelques secondes de silence, les excuses de Marcus._

_"Tu..." hésita-t-il en rivant son regard vers ses mocassins. "Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être un peu stressé, non?"_

_Non, il n'oserait jamais lui reprocher de se sentir un peu dépassé par les évènements. A dire vrai, s'il avait pris cette position de force, ce n'était que dans le but de rassurer son compagnon, de reprendre encore cette discussion sur l'importance de ce qui allait suivre, et principalement sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisqu'il était persuadé que tout allait bien se passer._

_"Marcus, mes parents ne vont pas te manger, tu sais."_

_A la simple évocation du mot "parents", Marcus s'était incroyablement tendu, ses mains se crispant et sa bouche se déformant sous ses dents. Oliver savait parfaitement ce que l'attrapeur allait lui répondre, et il comprenait absolument que l'on puisse être inquiet avec un passé tel que le sien, de se faire rejeter par la famille de son conjoint. Il comprenait, aussi décida-t-il d'y aller plus doucement que les fois précédentes._

_"Ils savent déjà que c'est toi, et ils n'en ont pas été choqués. Ils respecteront mon choix."_

_"Ah bon? C'est vrai que n'importe quels parents accepteraient que leur fils unique sorte avec l'homme qui s'amusait à le frapper plus jeune, et qui lui a déjà cassé un bras à coup de cognard, sans parler de la fois suivante, ou tu es tombé de ton balai parce que j'avais jugé utile que pour marquer un point, je devais passer au travers des anneaux, ou encore cette fois..."_

_Oliver ne pouvait admettre que la liste n'était pas longue, qu'en effet, durant cinq années, il n'avait fait que se plaindre de l'attitude de Marcus devant ses parents. Il était vrai qu'il n'arrivait à s'imaginer dans une situation aussi embarrassante, surtout qu'il devait admettre qu'il contrôlait bien moins ses émotions et son stress que son compagnon._

_Vu qu'aucune idée permettant de réconforter le Serpentard ne lui vint à l'esprit, il entreprit de calmer celui-ci de la plus simple manière qui soit au sein d'un couple. Prenant quelques millimètres en décollant très légèrement ses talons du sol, le Gryffondor se plaça à hauteur de visage de son soi-disant ennemi naturel, échangea un vague regard avec lui avant de fermer les yeux._

_Lentement, il s'approcha, de peur que cette espèce de chantage affectif masqué n'aille pas de paire avec le caractère bien trempé de son amant. Puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un instant, suivant après ceci un baiser plus long, ou leurs paupières closes leurs donnaient étrangement plus de plaisir. Comme le gardien s'y était attendu, Marcus se calma et cala sa tête entre son coup et son épaule gauche._

_"Pardonne-moi... Je crois que je me laisse dépasser par les évènements."_

_Oliver poussa un petit rire devant l'ampleur de l'euphémisme, puis reprit son sérieux après. Il sourit à Marcus, qui le lui rendit tout en empoignant sa veste pour la remettre sur son dos, tandis que le Gryffondor remettait un peu d'ordre dans des cheveux, qui par la brusquerie du mouvement précédent étaient légèrement partis dans tous les sens._

_Une fois les "rectifications" apportées, ils vérifièrent leur allure une toute dernière fois devant la grande glace de leur chambre. Suite aux interminables réflexions que semblait avoir le Serpentard, Oliver lui prit la main et transplana devant le domicile familial, ce qui fut propice au retentissement d'un millier d'insultes au minimum au travers de son quartier natal, ce qui, bien entendu -puisqu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul-, alerta ses parents._

_Parents qui ne mirent pas plus de deux secondes à sortir de chez eux, craignant qu'un enfant du quartier ne se fasse agresser par un plus grand. Ils ne purent, donc, qu'être surpris de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de leur fils et de son conjoint qui se criaient dessus, comme si, déjà, ils étaient un couple de jeune retraités, qui, lassés de jouer aux cartes toute la journée, s'amusent avec leur répartie._

_"Vous êtes en retard, je vous signale", clama haut et fort Anna Wood, de sorte que ses mots passent au travers de ceux prononcés par les deux plus jeunes._

_Ces derniers sursautèrent avant de se retourner vers le pas de la porte, ou les deux ainés commencèrent à pousser un petit rire synchronisé. Rire qui se décupla devant la gêne qu'éprouvaient les deux amants, visibles par les minuscules rougeurs qui se dessinaient sur leurs joues, et par leur subite admiration pour la contemplation du nombre infime d'insectes marchant à leurs pieds._

_Trouvant que le vent frais qui venait de se lever n'était pas des plus propices à une Garden party improvisée dans la rue, Miss Wood décida de franchir le pas, devinant avec assez de facilité que son gendre serait trop gêné pour le faire en premier, et que son fils n'était pas homme à en brusquer un autre, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de son compagnon._

_"Bonjour Marcus", dit-elle en s'avançant. "Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir mon mar... ALEXANDER! Viens les acceuillir!"_

_Et les rires avaient retenti de plus belle, venant cette fois de l'autre couple. Mister Wood embrassa son fils et salua son gendre dans une poignée de main énergique. Puis, une fois les sourires de convenances échangés, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de cette somptueuse maison, ou une grande décoration avait été installée pour l'occasion. Et..._

**O(+MFOW+)O**

"Oliver?"

Quittant le monde des souvenirs pour la dure réalité, le gardien se rappela soudain de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses yeux, l'espace d'un instant, n'avaient rien pu distinguer d'autre que les couleurs de la rue, toute structure étant devenue informelle, presque impalpable, démontrant l'état de trouble qui survenait obligatoirement suite à ces épisodes de remémoration.

Dès que sa vue reprit son entière netteté, il la dirigea vers la provenance du son qu'il avait ouï. Il découvrit une dame d'un âge plus qu'avancé, ratatinée sur elle-même, un chapeau bleu orné de tournesol, un sac à main sur son coude gauche, tandis que sa main droite tenait la canne qui paraissait lui être d'une grande utilité. Il mit un certain temps avant de la reconnaitre.

"Oh! Miss Taylor!, quelle surprise!"

Il semblait que oui, son ancienne nounou était encore de ce monde, et elle paraissait tout aussi vive que lors des ses années de jeunesse. Il avait toujours admiré son caractère plus que trempé, sa force, sa puissante volonté de vivre alors qu'elle était seule depuis plus de vingt cinq ans, et son étonnante capacité à trouver des punitions automatiquement utiles pour un quelconque développement.

"Comment allez-vous?" demanda-t-il d'une attention sincère.

C'est alors que commença un long récit de ses péripéties. Elle lui parla de la mort d'une de ses chats, de l'arrivée de nouveaux voisins qu'elle soupçonnait fortement d'être d'anciens mangemorts, de ses hortensias qui malgré tous les sorts qu'elle pouvait lancer, ne voulaient pas reprendre leur si belle couleur d'origine, de la bande de petits voyous qui s'amusaient à fumer elle ne savait quoi au coin de la rue, des bruits incessants provenant du quartier moldu, de ses meubles devenus bancales, de ses problèmes motricité grandissants, du nouveau salon de thé qui avait ouvert sur le chemin de traverse, de son fils indigne qui avait voulu le placer en maison de retraite, de sa belle-fille qui s'habillait comme une prostituée, de ses petits-enfants qui entamaient leurs dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, des récents miracles de son cordonnier sur des chaussures qu'elle pensait bonnes à fiche à la poubelle. Cela dura environ vingt minutes.

"Et toi, comment vas-tu? Enfin, je lis les médias, donc je me doute que tu ne dois pas être au meilleur de ta forme, mais..." ajouta-t-elle, hésitante à l'idée de continuer.

Ayant passé un petit bout de son enfance chez elle, il connaissait assez son addiction à toutes sortes de magazine people, ce qu'il avait à chaque fois placé sur le compte de la solitude, et ce fut pourquoi il fut surpris que cette question ne vienne pas plus tôt, qu'elle ne s'interrompe pas dans sa longue tirade pour lui poser cette question qu'il redoutait tant, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

Il ne la redoutait pas quant au fait qu'il la considérait comme personnelle, ce qui était bien entendu le cas; toutefois, il s'était habitué avec sa carrière à en subir des pires. Non, ce qui le gênait par dessus tout, c'était qu'il exécrait à ne pas répondre à une question, et que là, malheureusement, il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir, aucune aide pour que l'inquiétude de cette dame disparaisse. Aussi se contenta-t-il de baisser les yeux.

"C'est bien que tu viennes voir tes parents," enchaina-t-elle comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse autre que par des gestes, qu'au final elle comprenait parfaitement. "Ils sont très inquiets pour toi, surtout ta mère. La dernière fois, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait jeter un torrent sur ses pauvres journalistes."

Oliver sourit. Cela ne l'étonnait guère venant de sa mère. Il aurait même d'ailleurs parié qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la moindre hésitation à faire déguerpir ces parasites à appareils photos. Et étant une aurore plus que qualifiée, elle n'aurait pas lésiné sur le choix du sort à utiliser : un sort suffisamment puissant pour ne donner à quiconque qu'une profonde peur à l'idée de revenir devant elle.

"Courage mon garçon. Je sais que c'est difficile, tout comme je sais que tu as la force qu'il faut pour affronter cette épreuve," finit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la joue, avant de se détourner de lui pour franchir la porte de sa maison.

L'image de cette femme seule depuis des années, et pourtant si forte et si énergique franchissant sa porte pour se cloitre dans un monde qu'elle seule connait lui redonna un peu de courage. Parce qu'il savait qu'en quelque sorte, elle cherchait à lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il finisse comme elle, malgré la joie qu'elle laissait transparaitre, qu'il fallait qu'il se batte, et que pour y parvenir il aurait besoin d'aide, de ses amis, mais aussi surtout de ses parents.

Prenant une derrière bouffée d'air, il se retourna d'un coup sec et observa la porte de son ancien domicile. Lentement, il avança, chacun de ses pas entrainant une réaction réflective du son, ce qui forma au final un grand brouhaha. Et avant qu'il ne puisse l'éclaircir, avant qu'il ne puisse ordonner ses idées, son doigt se levait tout seul et appuyait sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Là, les éclaircissements survinrent d'eux-mêmes, et ils furent plutôt durs à encaisser. Ce qu'il craignait? Simplement que le caractère, encore plus trempé que celui de Miss Taylor, de sa mère ne prenne l'ascendant sur sa raison et ne la fasse tourner chèvre, au point qu'elle en arrive à lui reprocher son silence plutôt que de le consoler.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas de son père, que ce dernier ne montrait jamais sa colère, son inquiétude, ou toute sorte de sentiments se rattachant généralement à une personne. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'Alexander Wood prendrait obligatoirement le parti de sa mère, qu'il la soutiendrait et que, si cette dernière en venait à lui faire des reproches difficiles à encaisser, même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il se contenterait de ne rien dire et de suivre la scène.

Les battements de son cœur devinrent plus denses, plus frénétiques, comme l'intensité des tremblements de ses mains. Malgré la température proche de zéro, de fines perles de sueurs coulaient de son front et passaient à deux doigts de ses yeux. Ses jambes lui semblaient peser une tonne chacune, son ventre... Peut-être, pensa-t-il, peut-être ferait-il mieux de renter, de transplaner avant que...

"DEGUERPISSEZ BANDE DE VAUTOURS, JE N'AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A VOUS DIRE!!!" hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Oliver devait admettre que cette voix puissante, tellement qu'elle réveillait tout un immeuble sans aucun problème, ne lui avait guère manqué, si ce n'était dans les moments où Marcus n'avait pas voulu lui obéir et qu'elle lui aurait permis d'y parvenir. Il pouvait entendre malgré l'épaisse porte de bois, les bruits de pas fort d'une personne courant à toute allure, pour régler un problème sûrement urgent.

Il sursauta lorsque, d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à une femme hystérique qui agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens en signe de menace - qui paraissait plus que sérieuse. Oliver manqua presque de perdre une oreille, voire deux, tant la capacité de sa mère à faire exploser le verre de sa voix était puissante. Des cris aigus et perçants, dont son enfance se rappelait.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que le silence revint dans ce quartier paisible; au moment où Anna Wood remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun journaliste sur le palier de sa porte. Le gardien put voir les yeux de sa mère s'écarquiller, ses bras, jusqu'alors en l'air, retomber le long de son corps, ses mains lâcher sa baguette, qui tomba sur le tapis de l'entrée, et qui rebondit une fois.

Enfin, se dit Oliver, nous y voilà. C'était en effet le moment redouté de la journée, celui ou le nouveau veuf allait recevoir ou non ce qu'il était venu réclamer: du réconfort. Le moment ou sa mère était censée peser le pour et le contre de son attitude. Le moment ou elle devait se demander si elle devait réconforter son enfant, ou bien lui renvoyer en pleine face le silence et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait vécus.

A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Oliver commença à se convaincre, surement pour se rassurer, que sa mère réagirait bien. Après tout, sa mère était une femme généreuse et attentionnée, qui malgré son lunatisme, savait toujours comment réagir de manière exacte selon les situations. Il lui semblait donc inenvisageable ne serait-ce qu'un instant que sa génitrice puisse... CLAC!

Le coup était parti encore plus rapidement qu'un souaffle lancé par Ginny Weasley, avec plus de célérité que la vitesse de vol d'un vif d'or, et avec plus de force qu'un cognard, au point que la tête d'Oliver faillit faire un tour sur elle-même. Il fut déphasé, sonné, en dehors du monde le temps qu'un nuage passe, avant de revenir dans une réalité qui, de par ce geste, ne lui faisait pas très envie.

Un indomptable envie de meurtre se lisait avec facilité dans les yeux de sa mère, ce qui lui permettait de comprendre sans se fouler qu'il lui fallait mieux transplaner pour retourner chez lui. Il savait bien de toute façon que sa mère se calmerait, qu'elle lui enverrait de nouveau un hibou ou bien qu'elle viendrait elle-même.

Ne préférant donc pas précipiter les étapes de sa réhabilitation, il regarda une dernière fois sa mère dans les yeux, puis lui fit dos, jugeant indécent de transplaner face à elle. Il préférait marcher un peu, encaisser le coup plutôt que de rentrer chez lui directement, sous peine de se retrouver dans l'enfer noir d'un salon bordélique immédiatement, sans ressort pour le propulser vers un état moins dépressif.

Et ce fut pile au moment ou il s'apprêta à descendre la première marche qui menait à la rue, que sa mère se rua sur lui et enserra ses deux bras autour de sa taille, l'empêchant ainsi de partir ou que ce soit. Il sentit ensuite les bras en question l'étreindre, allant presque jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer, et à lui casser quelques os si sa mère eut possédé une force titanesque - quoiqu'elle n'en fût pas loin.

D'ailleurs, elle se servit de celle-ci pour le forcer à lui faire face, ce qui lui permit après de réexercer une étreinte maternelle, mais pouvant cette fois se servir du torse de son fils comme d'un repose tête. De cette façon, elle put entendre les battements d'un cœur qu'elle avait craint de se voir éteindre chaque jour, lui bouffant littéralement le cerveau de tristesse.

Oliver mit un certain temps à régir. Mais quand il revint sur terre, quand il se rendit compte que sa mère commençait à sangloter tout en le traitant de parfait imbécile, tout en lui plantant des ongles dans le dos, il réalisa quelle avait été son égoïsme à se morfondre chez lui, à se morfondre sans penser au mal qu'il ferait aux personnes qui l'aimaient, à l'inquiétude qui grandirait en eux.

Aussi s'excusa-t-il du fond du cœur, conscient que ses parents aimaient tout autant leur gendre que lui. Alors s'instaura un bien étrange cycle qui dura plusieurs minutes, où l'un faisait des reproches et que l'autre s'excusait de les avoir inspirés. Cycle qui prit fin une fois Alexander Wood, inquiet de ne pas voir sa femme revenir de l'entrée, persuadé qu'elle perdrait la tête devant les journalistes, ne débarque en trombe, baguette à la main.

Quel fut en conséquence son choc lorsqu'il vit sa femme et son fils, les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde, qui avaient façonné sa vie, enlacés. Quel ne fut son soulagement devant la vision d'un fils qu'il avait durant un mois pensé en véritable dépression nerveuse, qu'il avait pensé mort ou bien à deux doigts de l'être dans les pires moments.

Rassuré, Mr Wood sourit et retourna dans le salon familial, ou, cinq minutes après, il fut rejoint par les deux amours de sa vie qui prirent la direction de la cuisine ou ils s'installèrent, une tasse de café chacun, commençant à parler de ce qu'ils avaient tut un mois, du sujet qui était sur les lèvres de quasiment tout l'entourage d'Oliver: Marcus Flint.

_Si ce chapitre m'a pris bien du temps à écrire, c'est qu'il aurait dû être beaucoup plus long que ce que je vous présente là. J'ai dû tenter au moins une bonne dizaine de fois d'écrire le dialogue que tiendrait Oliver avec sa mère, mais ça n'a rien donné qui me convainquait véritablement. J'ai donc réfléchi longtemps et j'ai décidé de le supprimer, préférant vous éviter des répétitions qui seraient devenues agaçantes. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera_ Quand d'autres doivent être tenues_, ou Oliver rendra visite à des personnes très importantes dans sa vie. Autrement, n'oubliez pas tout l'amour que je vous porte._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Seul la présente histoire m'appartient. Aucun des personnages qui y apparaissent ne possèdent un statut similaire.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Ce chapitre fut un plaisir suprême à imaginer, mais un véritable calvaire à concevoir, ce qui se dénote sans difficulté au travers de son étonnante longueur. Sérieusement, je ne dirai pas qu'en temps normal, il m'est des plus simple d'ordonner mes idées, mais ce n'est sûrement pas aussi compliqué. Je crains de plus qu'il y ait quelques répétitions. Voilà pourquoi j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il saura répondre à vos plus folles attentes.

Comme toujours, un grand merci à **Jésus** qui a corrigé ce chapitre alors que c'est le quatrième.

**Note perso à Jordy de la correctrice :** Salut Stritri. Ca fait un bail que je suis pas venue ici ^^' , déso' à tout le monde d'avoir pris tant de temps pour corriger ce chapitre. Le prochain qui me dit qu'en Terminale STG on glande, j'lui fous mon classeur de Ressources Humaines dans la tronche. Au passage, Jordan, j'ai regardé une émission la dernière fois où la candidate s'apellait DAVIDA. C'était horrible. Je vous aime, bonne lecture.

**O(+Ligne de Mire+)O**

_**Chapter 4 : Quand d'autres doivent être tenues.**_

_La journée de présentation aux parents venait de s'achever avec une très grande accolade et un don d'argenterie et de tapisserie assez conséquent. D'ailleurs, en arrivant dans leur appartement après transplanage, l'énorme pile de cadeaux avait obstrué leur vue et ils étaient littéralement rentrés dedans, faisant de ce fait voltiger tous les objets, qui atterrirent dans un fracas assourdissant._

_Là, Marcus et Oliver se trouvaient allongés sur le tapis du salon, rigolant de bon cœur devant leur bêtise. Et puis ils devaient bien avouer qu'un zeste d'humour ne leur ferait aucun mal après cette journée plus qu'accablante. Le pauvre Serpentard avait cru plus d'une fois qu'il allait mourir tant son cœur oscillait entre la tachycardie et la bradycardie._

_Tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé sur le plan paternel - là ou il avait justement cru qu'il y aurait quelques réticences -, Alexander étant un hôte de grand niveau, sachant parfaitement tenir une conversation digne d'intérêt. Ses rires avaient énormément retenti en sa présence, et grâce à lui il avait eu, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression de déjà faire partie de la famille, ce que tous les gendres du monde ne pouvaient prétendre dès le premier jour._

_Le problème se trouvait plutôt du côté maternel, à dire vrai. Anna était une femme pétrie de bonnes attentions, mais jamais de sa vie il n'avait rencontré une personne avec un tel manque de tact. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'une mère défende son unique fils de manière vive en n'hésitant pas à sortir les crocs de temps à autre, mais de là à lui demander explicitement si, lors de l'acte, il préférait dominer ou subir, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin._

_A la suite de cette demande, il s'était littéralement étouffé avec son verre, ne sachant pas, avec cette femme, si sa réponse devait être ironique ou franche. Fort heureusement pour lui, Oliver était intervenu, ordonnant explicitement à sa mère de cesser ses questions embarrassantes. Anna Wood était une femme effrayante, qui lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il lui passait par la tête de reprendre ses anciennes activités sur son fils, on le retrouverait obligatoirement pendu dans son appartement ou dans l'estomac d'un dragon._

_Bref, une journée qui, sans être non plus à donner des envies de suicides, aurait été encore plus appréciable si elle n'avait existé. M'enfin, il était rentré en un seul morceau et c'était tout ce qui comptait, comme le poids qui venait de se libérer des épaules d'Oliver, satisfait de s'être enfin débarrassé des premières présentations systématiquement embarrassantes._

_Ce qu'il admettait volontiers, de plus, c'était qu'il ne regrettait rien. D'un autre côté, qui pouvait regretter quand les remerciements offerts suite à l'acte consistaient dans l'ouverture des boutons servant d'attache au pantalon? Certainement pas lui, ça c'était sûr. Il aimait plus que tout lorsqu'Oliver était d'humeur à le remercier de façon aussi affectueuse..._

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_Les deux tourtereaux étaient allongés, nus, sur le tapis du salon, recouverts de draps apportés à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction. Le torse de Marcus accueillait la tête d'Oliver, tandis que sa main caressait mélodiquement le haut de son crane, emmêlant délibérément ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts, ce qui n'était pas sans éveiller les calmes protestations du détenteur de la chevelure en question. Si ces protestations restaient d'un faible niveau, ce n'était non pas parce qu'Oliver était à deux doigts de s'endormir suite à leurs ébats, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas que sa propre voix perturbe le murmure du cœur de son compagnon. Le gardien adorait sentir les battements de cœur du poursuiveur après des moments d'intimité épuisants, ça lui permettait souvent de s'endormir dans ses bras musclés qu'il aimait tellement._

_"Marcus?"_

_La fatigue n'habitait pas uniquement le Gryffondor. Le pauvre Serpentard ouvrit péniblement les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés de force. Il vit le visage d'Oliver quitter sa poitrine pour placer son visage devant le sien, et Marcus devina face au regard qu'on lui balançait que toute son attention devait être mobilisée, une sorte d'incitation à une écoute de vive oreille._

_Il pesta de s'être fait avoir comme le pire des bleus. C'était ainsi qu'Oliver agissait quand il voulait quelque chose : il offrait autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait à Marcus, l'épuisait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux et s'endormir, puis lui faisait une demande difficile avant que ça n'arrive, s'arrangeant de plus pour la prononcer avec un total manque d'articulation._

_Généralement, Marcus était bien trop fatigué, et pour comprendre ce que lui disait son compagnon, et pour riposter en cas de débat houleux provoqué par la stupidité de la demande. Il savait déjà qu'il allait être obligé de répondre positivement, et il se promit qu'il se vengerait en réutilisant la méthode de son compagnon pour le soumettre à une des ses folles envies qu'il connaissait déjà comme inenvisageable._

_"Oui?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_Là, il crut que sa fatigue était telle qu'elle lui provoquait des hallucinations. Oliver hésitait. Ses interrogations intérieures se dénotaient par ce si significatif pincement de lèvre qu'il exerçait sans ménage, par cette manie de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, par cette habitude de jouer avec ses doigts, de les entortiller pareillement à l'emménage précédent de ses cheveux par le Serpentard._

_Oliver était un homme d'hésitation, il ne doutait plus de ce fait depuis le temps. Pourtant, il avait pu constater sur la même durée qu'en cas d'infructueuses demandes, la-dite hésitation laissait place à une détermination de fer. Ca ne signifiait qu'une chose : il allait en baver, et il n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas prêt de dormir durant la prochaine demie-heure._

_"Est-ce qu'un jour, moi aussi, je rencontrerai tes parents?"_

_Si Oliver avait hésité, c'était parce qu'il avait craint de découvrir quelque chose d'assez grave. Le secret n'était pas une chose monnaie courante entre eux, à moins que ce ne soit une ânerie. Or, Marcus n'avait à ce jour jamais mentionné ses parents lors d'une conversation, et la famille n'entrant pas dans le domaine des bêtises, le gardien redoutait un peu d'atteindre une vérité qu'il n'était peut être pas préparé à entendre._

_Ses appréhensions négatives se confirmèrent par un Serpentard qui le regarda particulièrement mal à l'aise, et qui, un instant plus tard, s'extirpa de leur position - ce qui eut au moins l'avantage de donner une vue très alléchante du postérieur musclé du poursuiveur - pour s'asseoir sur une des chaises non loin de là, plaçant sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Visiblement, Oliver venait de tirer sur la corde sensible, aussi essaya-t-il de rectifier le tir._

_Il lui fallait mieux tenter, plutôt que d'aborder directement une hypothétique rencontre comme celle qui venait à peine de s'achevée, de faire passer Marcus à un aveu, même des plus minimes. Malgré ses airs d'ex mangemort, le brun n'en demeurait pas moins sensible, fragile dès qu'on le menait sur des sentiers d'une activité sismique probable. Et là, le pauvre Oliver avait la dérangeante impression de l'y avoir précipité._

_"C'est juste que tu n'en parles jamais," commença-t-il. "J'ai grandement insisté pour que tu rencontres mes parents, et je me demandais pourquoi tu n'en faisais pas de même."_

_Marcus sortit sa tête d'entre ses mains et contempla avec une étrange fascination les branchages dansant sous la mélodie portée par les vents, derrière la fenêtre. La respiration d'Oliver se stoppa durant l'attente de la réponse qu'il quémandait. Fort heureusement pour sa vie, le poursuiveur lâcha l'extérieur et planta ses yeux dans les siens avant que son visage ne devienne aussi rouge que son ancien uniforme._

_"Ecoute,"hésita-t-il "Je préfère que nous n'abordions plus ce sujet à l'avenir."_

_"Pourquoi?"_

_"Oliver, s'il te plait."_

_Le ton de sa voix n'était pas, comme à l'habitude, stricte et ne laissant aucune place à une réponse ou une remise en cause du fait évoqué. Oliver entendait clairement le désespoir au travers des mots de son compagnon, un feu qui s'éteignait, qu'on cherchait à éteindre en balançant une tonne de flotte dessus. Une mince flamme, qui se nourrissait du peu d'oxygène qui lui restait; à deux doigts de mourir._

_Il venait de soulever une pierre sous laquelle ne se trouvait pas uniquement un crabe, mais une armée. Tout un tas de suppositions toutes plus tristes les unes que les autres l'assaillait. Il imaginait les pires horreurs qu'un enfant pouvait subir et la manière dont cela l'accablait par la suite. Et lui, stupide gardien qui ne pensait à rien d'autre que le Quidditch, déterrait ce que celui qu'il aimait peinait sûrement à enfouir._

_Merde. Oliver se rendit compte avec peine qu'au bout de la corde sensible se trouvait une enclume qui était malencontreusement tombée sur la tête de son conjoint plutôt que sur la sienne. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrivait simplement pas. L'unique chose qu'il parvenait à discerner, c'était qu'il venait royalement de se foutre dans une merde, et son cœur en subit l'alarmante conséquence._

_Sa respiration se bloqua de nouveau, et il commença à avoir des vertiges. Marcus, de son œil de faucon acquis grâce au Quidditch - pareil au reste de son cœur - remarqua bien les attaques de son amant, et se précipita sur lui, l'enserrant entre ses puissants bras, afin que cet imbécile calme les ardeurs qui l'habitaient, qu'il comprenne bien que cette maudite question l'avait en effet atteint, mais pas au point de détruire l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ca, pas même une dizaine de Doloris n'arriverait à le détruire._

_Rien ne détruisait tant l'un que de savoir que l'autre suivait la même voie, et rien ne rassurait tant l'un que de savoir que l'autre était là. Si Marcus se sentait mal, Oliver connaissait le moyen de le réconforter, et inversement. Alors quand le Serpentard le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, le Gryffondor se calma, recommença lentement à respirer et disposa ses bras sur les épaules de son amour._

_"Ca va Oliver, tu n'as rien fait de mal," murmura Marcus. "Un jour, je te le promets, tu rencontreras mes parents. Quand je serai prêt et qu'ils le seront."_

_Ses mots suffisaient amplement, car ils permettaient au gardien de comprendre que ses beaux-parents étaient toujours en vie, et que son conjoint gardait encore un semblant de contact avec eux, puisqu'il prétendait pouvoir connaitre le moment ou ils seraient préparés. Et pour le remercier de ses petites mais non moins comblâtes paroles, Oliver lui offrit un des plus beaux baisers qu'ils eurent jamais échangés._

**O(+MFOW+)O**

De nouveau, un mois s'était écoulé, et, de nouveau, Oliver venait ajouter une promesse que la mort de Marcus avait détruite à la longue liste déjà établie. La température commençait à prendre les quelques degrés attendus avec tant d'impatience, faisant ainsi fondre les épaisses couches de neige qui encombraient les allées, les toits et les arbres, faisant réapparaître d'autres couleurs que le blanc.

Ce processus naturel le fit un peu penser à lui. Petit à petit, sa tristesse le quittait, laissant place à une minuscule parcelle d'optimisme. Oui, son appartement gardait cet aspect terrifiant digne d'une chambre d'adolescent, oui, il continuait à ne pas quitter son appartement, oui, il avait encore peine à dormir et son visage le laissait transparaitre, mais il se sentait un peu mieux, un peu plus souvent de meilleure humeur, et il en connaissait bien la raison principale.

C'est bien connu : quel autre meilleur calmant existe-t-il que des bras familiers? Il avait perdu les bras de son compagnon, certes, mais il lui restait ceux de ces parents. Il ne regrettait nullement de leur avoir rendu visite car cela lui avait procuré un bien incomparable. Pareille à son défunt conjoint, sa mère n'était pas sans ignorer toutes les méthodes à employer pour que son moral n'atteigne un point de non retour.

La longue discussions qu'ils avaient tenues lui avaient permis de rétablir un puissant lien, mort suite à son silence. Les moments durs qu'il avait endurés et qui allait sans aucun doute arriver les avaient rapprochés, car la tristesse, à défaut, lorsqu'elle est trop profonde, de permettre d'avancer correctement, permet la plupart du temps de rapprocher les gens. C'est là son seul avantage.

Cependant, sa famille n'était pas là, et il devait avouer que des paroles réconfortantes lui auraient été d'un secours immense en ce moment, à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans cette longue allée, où la neige était encore présente, où elle persistait à rester. Exactement comme le mal qui l'habitait, et ce signe montrait qu'il allait au devant de dangers graves, voire destructeurs pour un cœur aussi fragilisé que le sien.

Ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'y était pas attendu, de toute façon. Rien qu'en franchissant le portail qui menait vers cette interminable allée, il avait eu une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour, de rentrer chez lui, dans la sureté que lui offrait son appartement. Le danger ne l'attirait nullement, mais il était des actes qu'il devait d'accomplir, quelque soit les risques qu'il encourait en le faisant. Après-tout, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

Après dix longues minutes de marche, il arriva enfin au bout de l'allée, où un énorme manoir de style baroque fait de brique rouge s'imposait. De longues fenêtres de verre armaient la façade principale, supposant une immense largeur par pièce. Les arbres semblaient presque s'affaisser devant l'édifice, qui dégageait une ambiance à la fois terrifiante - il n'hésitait pas sur un départ précipité en cas de venue nocturne - et fascinante.

Ainsi, c'était dans cet endroit que Marcus avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance. Il l'imaginait parfaitement s'adonner au plaisir du Quidditch dans cette foret reculée ou pas un moldu n'osait s'aventurer, s'amuser à faire des batailles de boule de neige avec il ne savait quelles personnes, tout comme il imaginait la plupart des Serpentard posséder un domicile d'une si magistrale ampleur. Typique.

Contrairement au mois précédent, où il avait passé une éternité devant la porte sans oser informer les habitants de sa présence, il ne mit là que peu de temps, préférant en finir vite afin de rentrer avec hâte chez lui. Il n'était là que pour une chose : découvrir la raison qui avait poussé Marcus à avoir une peur phobique de ses parents. Il avait besoin de connaitre ce qui l'avait tant terrorisé et ce pourquoi il s'était longtemps tut.

Pourquoi? Sans doute parce que cela lui permettrait de faire plus facilement son deuil, parce qu'il pensait que s'il découvrait quelque chose de véritablement terrible, ça lui donnerait le droit légitime d'haïr quelqu'un de toutes ses forces, de cracher sur celui-ci, et, surtout, de se dire qu'il n'était pas l'unique fautif de la mort de son compagnon. Des informations lui étaient impérativement nécessaires.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, et appuya sur la sonnette, qui retentit dans tout le manoir. Il se doutait, vu la superficie de l'édifice, qu'il lui faudrait attendre un certain temps avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, surtout si les habitants se trouvaient dans les étages supérieurs. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le pire des impatients, de toute manière. Encore une chose que Marcus lui avait enseigné: la patience.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le silence religieux qui régnait fut soudainement brisé par le bruit marqué de pas puissants écrasant le parquet sous le poids de celui ou celle qui les faisaient. Et Oliver ne put que sourire à l'entente de ce son tant il ressemblait à celui produit par sa mère un mois plus tôt. Et, déjà, Oliver savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer une fois cette porte ouverte à la volé.

"DISPARAISSEZ MAUDITS VERACRASSES OU JE VOUS JURE QUE MA BAGUETTE AURA DES RAISONS D'ÊTRE SALIE!" s'époumona une voix masculine, cette fois.

Souriant une demie-seconde, le gardien se prépara, et il eut raison. En effet, quelques secondes après, la porte se faisait presque arracher, et une baguette manqua presque de lui crever l'œil gauche, tandis que son détenteur s'apprêtait à achever les syllabes qui composaient son sort. Syllabes qui, bien sûr, restèrent au fond de sa gorge quand il réalisa que la personne sur le palier de sa porte n'était surement pas un journaliste.

Pareil à la rencontre de sa mère, Oliver dût subir un regard des plus inqualifiables, quelque chose qu'on classait difficilement entre la détestation et la parfaite incompréhension. Le Gryffondor comprenait tout ceci. Après tout, en dix ans de vie commune, il n'était jamais venu une seule fois ici. Alors pourquoi maintenant, maintenant que leur seul lien était mort? Pour agiter le couteau dans la plaie? Pour les rendre jaloux de n'avoir perdu tous leur fils, lui, ou du moins de l'avoir eu plus souvent à ses côtés? Voilà tout ce qu'Oliver aurait trouvé comme raison s'il s'était retrouvé dans pareille situation.

Cependant, il ne possédait pas l'envie d'être patient, d'attendre que ressasse toutes ses idées dans sa tête et qu'il organise une élection cérébrale de la plus probable, pour ensuite aviser de la meilleure attitude à adopter. Et puis vu la méchanceté du regard, le gardien préférait le stopper avant que ses idées n'assombrissent de plus en plus. C'est qu'il faisait peur le père Flint.

"Bonjour , je..." commença-t-il

"Que faites-vous ici?" le coupa l'intéressé sur un ton qui ne donnait nullement envie de répondre.

Ca ne peut pas être plus clair, se dit Oliver. Comme il s'y était attendu, sa présence n'était aucunement acceptée sur le domaine familial des Flint. Mais cela n'ébranla pas le moins du monde sa motivation. Il n'avait pas quitté son appartement pour se retrouver face à un mur. Certes, la folie ne l'avait pas atteint au point qu'il aille menacer toute la famille à l'aide de la baguette. Cependant, la froideur de son beau père ne le toucherait pas; il s'y était habitué avec le fils.

"Je suis..."

"A dire vrai," l'interrompit-il de nouveau, "je n'ai que faire du pourquoi de votre présence, je ne veux pas vous voir ici. Déguerpissez."

Et sur ces mots, il lui claqua la porter au nez. Oliver dût se retenir pour ne pas hurler de douleur quand il interposa son pied dans la fermeture, ce qui eut au moins l'avantage d'attirer l'attention de son peau père, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le claquement de sa porte, qui devait lui être si familier ses derniers temps.

Au travers d'un furieux mouvement, M. Flint se retourna et fonça vers lui, pour au final lui mettre la baguette sous la gorge en exerçant une légère pression, du moins suffisante pour le faire reculer d'un pas. Il n'était guère des plus compliqués de dénoter toute la haine qui habitait son beau-père, tout comme le fait qu'il le considérait comme entièrement fautif de la mort de son fils. Toutefois, cela n'eut guère plus d'effet qu'avant, et Oliver n'allait pas rester de marbre face à cette menace physique.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer valdinguer cette maudite baguette plus loin, histoire d'être déjà plus à l'aise, le début de son geste fut stoppé par un hurlement qui ne venait ni de lui, ni de M. Flint. C'était un cri féminin, relativement similaire à ceux de sa mère. Il ne lui fut donc guère compliqué de deviner de qui cette puissante voix pouvait bien provenir.

Il vit s'avancer dans le large couloir de l'entrée une petite femme, mince et vêtue d'un haut qui n'était plus d'époque depuis plus de quinze années au minimum. Ses lunettes pendaient à son coup, et le son produit par ses talons plats suivait une rythmique cycloïdale sans défauts. Bref, le parfait portrait de la gentille mère au foyer qui prépare de délicieux repas pour ses invités et sa famille.

Sauf qu'elle semblait loin d'être gentille. Son allure avait beau être parfaite, ses yeux laissaient transparaître la même haine que son mari, ses longs ongles parfaitement vernis paraissaient plus servir à être plantés dans la peau de quelqu'un qu'à une fonction purement esthétique, et Oliver eut un haut-le-cœur monstrueux, parce qu'il se sentait capable d'affronter une personne mais sans doute pas deux.

Fort heureusement, sa prière intérieure fut exaucée lorsque sa belle-mère attrapa le bras de son époux pour l'abaisser, geste qui lui plut fort peu. Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le couloir et parla doucement, pour qu'Oliver n'entende pas. Ce qu'elle lui dit dût en tout cas être empli de puissants arguments puisque finalement, M. Flint repartit vers les étages supérieurs, non sans l'assaillir d'un dernier regard noir.

Cette scénette lui fit penser à ses parents, avec un inversement de sexe. Quand il arrivait à sa mère d'exploser - ce qui se produisait assez souvent -, son père la prenait automatiquement à part et lui remonter les bretelles sans hausser le ton, juste avec les bons mots. Sa mère se calmait obligatoirement et repartait pester dans son coin. Une sorte de petit rituel pour éviter que les choses dégénèrent, et que seul un couple soudé était à même de fournir.

"Pardonnez mon mari, ces derniers mois on été très éprouvants. Plus pour lui que moi," lui dit-elle avant de se retourner.

Au moment où elle lui fit face, Oliver constata avec soulagement que le regard de sa belle-mère s'était légèrement calmé, sans pour autant laisser deviner la moindre parcelle de douceur. Cela ressemblait plutôt à de la compréhension, car, après tout, ils partageaient une identique douleur, celle d'avoir perdu la personne qui, à ce jour, comptait le plus au monde pour eux. Leur solitude, quoiqu'elle possèdait encore son mari, devenait alors un point commun, qui les rapprochait indubitablement.

"Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait."

Une fois de plus, Oliver eut un vague sentiment de déjà vu, puisque dès lors qu'il arriva dans l'immense cuisine du manoir - il était curieux de savoir si c'était la seule -, Miss Flint lui proposa une tasse de café, visiblement peu soucieuse de savoir s'il préférait le thé, ou n'en possédant tout simplement pas. Bien que préférant le thé, les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient le poussaient plus vers le café.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, face à face, une tasse à la main. Aucun d'eux n'osaient se regarder, et, soudain, la blancheur du jardin arrière leur parut magnifique, visible de la fenêtre où la table était collée. Ils dégustèrent tranquillement leur café, avec pour seul bruit celui du petit souffle frais ayant pour but de baisser la température de l'amère mixture ténébreuse. Ils leur fallut tout de même cinq bonnes minutes pour en venir à bout.

"Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, exactement?" demanda-t-elle après sa dernière gorgée.

Le silence redoubla. Pour être franche, Oliver ne savait plus tellement pour quelles raisons exactes il était venu. Et quand bien même il en aurait connaissance, la première et principale qui lui venait à l'esprit ne lui paraissait pas vraiment formulable. Il se voyait mal dire à cette femme "Je suis là dans le seul but d'avoir un punching-ball sur qui déverser toute la haine et la frustration qui m'habitent."

"Ne dites rien, je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous vous trouvez dans cette maison, " débuta-t-elle. "Je suppose que Marcus ne vous a jamais parlé de nous, et qu'il a soigneusement détourné toutes les questions que vous lui aviez posées sur le sujet. Les hommes sont décidément pareils dans cette famille... Il suffit qu'une goutte déborde du vase pour que celui-ci soit congelé irrémédiablement"

Et c'était un doux euphémisme. Les jours qui avaient suivi sa demande s'étaient vus vides de paroles et de joies, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remportent le match, deux jours après, et que leur victoire procure un bonheur assez conséquent dans l'enterrement de ce délicat sujet, rangé au fond d'un tiroir verrouillé, dont le détenteur avait emporté la clef dans le four crématoire.

"Le sujet n'a été abordé qu'une fois. Marcus s'est comporté tel que vous l'avez décrit."

Oliver jugea bon de ne pas parler de la promesse de feu son conjoint. Oui, sa présence était aisément justifiée par une recherche de réponses qu'il était prêt à obtenir par n'importe quels moyens, néanmoins, il n'était pas cruel au point d'ajouter à la tristesse de cette femme les responsabilités, les engagements de son fils. Sa bonté prônait sur son sadisme et sa folie, en général.

"Vous m'excusez?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un tiroir d'où elle extirpa une cigarette. "Je suis incapable d'aborder un sujet délicat sans cette maudite drogue."

Il lui fit signe de la main qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Suivant ce geste, sa belle mère utilisa un sort mineur de feu pour embraser sa cigarette, et retourna lentement s'asseoir à sa place. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de prendre la parole, mais ses mots se remplaçaient mécaniquement par une longue et douloureuse bouffée de tabac. Et une fois sa clope consommée à moitie, elle fit face au gardien, impatient.

"Que voulez-vous savoir, exactement?"

La réponse à cette question n'était pas difficile à fournir du fait que, comme la plupart de celles qu'il s'était posées dernièrement, aucune réponse n'était disponible, mais parce que la prononcer s'avérait de nouveau sadique. Sa gentillesse naturelle le forçait encore à raviser les injures et les indiscrétions trop loufoques - et il se disait parfois que sa générosité se rapprochait plus de la naïveté que de ce genre de vertu.

"Je ne sais pas... Parlez-moi juste de lui... " Choisit-il parmi les diverses phrases qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit.

Lorsque Miss Flint se leva brutalement, il craignit d'avoir peut-être manqué de tact. Fort heureusement, l'unique but de ce geste brusque était l'atteinte du miraculeux tiroir contenant cette satané nicotine, pourtant si nécessaire, à la seule différence que cette fois, elle ne ramena pas qu'une cigarette, mais le paquet entier, ce qui laissait sous entendre que les conversations risquaient d'être longues. Oliver s'accrocha.

"L'arrivée de Marcus fut une véritable bénédiction pour nous. Mon mari et moi tentions depuis de nombreuses années d'obtenir un enfant, sans aucun résultat. Chaque mois, je constatais avec un dégoût profond la maudite venue de mes problèmes féminins. J'étais littéralement terrifiée à l'idée d'atteindre un âge trop avancé pour pouvoir offrir à mon époux la descendance qu'il espérait tant obtenir. Nous étions si désespérés que nous avions presque envisagé l'adoption, avec tout un jeu de mise en scène ou je me serai retrouvée engrossée durant neuf mois, à l'aide de potions modifiant l'aspect corporel.

"Je sais ce que vous vous demandez : "Pourquoi n'avoir pas simplement pris la décision d'abandonner la perspective d'avoir un enfant?" C'est vrai que, de nos jours, un grand nombre de couples décide de ne pas concevoir, pour de multiples raisons que je ne connais pas entièrement. Cependant, la plupart de ces couples se marient en général par amour, tandis que mon mariage, comme beaucoup d'autres de sang pur, était arrangé. Je me mariais, pour ainsi dire, dans le seul but de perpétuer la pureté de notre espèce, alors, forcement, notre quasi stérilité ne pouvait qu'être gênant.

"N'allez cependant pas vous méprendre, j'aime mon mari, ce que peu de femmes dans ma position peuvent prétendre. Je pense justement que cet amour était la principale cause de ma peine. J'injuriais mon corps de ne parvenir à concevoir ce que je considérais, et que j'ai considéré, comme une éternelle preuve de mon amour. Je me voyais déjà déshonorée, mon mari cherchant une femme plus féconde, à l'utérus que ne souffrait aucunement d'un disfonctionnement d'origine inconnue.

"Mais vous savez comment cela se passe habituellement... C'est au moment précis où l'on n'attend plus rien que quelque chose de bien ou de mal survient. J'eu la chance qu'il s'agisse du premier domaine, car je n'aurai sans doute pas supporté davantage de malheur à celui si proéminent qui m'habitait.

"Ce devait être en hiver, comme aujourd'hui. Je consultais mon calendrier mensuel, qui était soigneusement rangé au fond du tiroir le plus profond de cette maison. Et soudainement, la stupeur me frappa puisque selon ce dernier, j'avais plus d'une semaine et demie de retard. Mon incapacité à obtenir un enfant, la détresse dans laquelle cela me plongeait, avait annihilé toute notion temporelle dans mon esprit. Ma seule réaction fut de fondre en larmes, ce qui ne tarda pas à affoler mon mari, qui se précipita à mon encontre pour quérir la raison de mes larmes.

"Ma joie s'envola à face à son visage. Aucune joie ne s'y exprimait, et je compris très vite que je m'étais moi-même fait emportée par celle-ci, car quoique ma mécanique vaginale soit réglée telle une horloge, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ce genre d'incident n'était pas qualifié de rarissime non plus. Mes pleurs redoublèrent, mais en dérivant vers un chemin plus funeste. J'eus grâce à cet incident, au moins, la preuve évidente que mon mari me rendait l'amour que je lui portais, car il me prit entre ses bras et qu'il me serra à m'en étouffer, m'assurant du peu de gravité qu'avait l'absence de nourrisson pour lui, comparé à ma présence et à mon bonheur."

Le cendrier accueillait déjà plus de deux cigarettes, qui fumaient encore, peu résolues à s'éteindre. Une nouvelle fut allumée, avec les restes de la précédente.

"Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu mon mari pleurer depuis le premier contact entre Marcus et ses bras. Le rendez-vous chez le médicomage avait confirmé toutes nos espérances, et neuf mois plus tard, après je ne sais plus combien d'heures en salle de travail, la famille Flint avait enfin un descendant. La honte s'écartait de moi et prenait une direction lointaine de ma personne. Je pouvais enfin savourer les joies d'être une femme accomplie, servant avec dévotion son mari.

"Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, développa avec une étonnante rapidité un puissant lien avec Marcus, qui s'expliquait probablement par la trop longue attente d'une opportunité. Il lui achetait tout ce qu'un enfant pouvait désirer et ne se privait jamais de dépenser des sommes astronomiques. Chaque jour, ils découvraient ensemble une nouvelle activité plus passionnante que la précédente. Marcus grandit - comme la plupart des enfants, je suppose - avec une vitesse folle, lui donnant accès à des activités plus constructifs ou la naïveté de l'enfance n'était pas permise.

"Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu mon mari aussi heureux que devant le bonheur qui remplissait le visage de Marcus lorsqu'il lui offrit son premier balai, et aussi fier qu'une fois l'admission du prodige du balai dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Je ne dirai pas non plus que j'étais délaissée tel un utérus sur patte, jetée après utilisation, car le lien que j'entretenais avec Marcus était de loin à jeter aux orties. Mais celui établi entre son père et lui était plus puissant, plus fort, plus résistant aux aléas de la vie.

"Toute sa scolarité se déroula sans encombre. Nous lui pardonnions aisément les accrochages avec de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor, et en particulier avec vous, non pas que nous jugions légitime que la maison rivale soit punie, mais parce que je dois avouer que nous étions un peu pareils à son âge. Il en fut de même pour son redoublement qu'il justifia par sa meurtrière envie de gagner la coupe de Quidditch pour sa dernière année - ce qu'il ne réussit pas à faire, mais c'était un futile détail. Nous étions heureux car il l'était. Son bonheur était l'unique chose qui nous importait véritablement."

Et soudainement, cette femme perdit pied. Une larme se dénota au coin de son œil gauche. Ses mains se mirent à trembler lentement, rendant difficile l'embrasement de sa nouvelle cigarette. Le plus dur allait visiblement être abordé.

"Puis il y eut ce jour. Encore en hiver - à croire que cette saison incarne l'antithéisme entre la bénédiction et la malédiction. Marcus nous avait au préalable annoncé qu'il devait s'entretenir avec nous d'un sujet capital dans sa vie... Vous devinez surement de quoi il s'agit... L'homosexualité de Marcus fut pour mon mari tel un coup de couteau en plein cœur, non pas, je pense, que l'idée de deux hommes qui couchent ensemble le rebute, mais plutôt celle de ne pas posséder de descendance, puisqu'il s'agissait de notre unique fils.

"Les choses se déroulèrent ensuite très rapidement. Mon époux n'accepta plus de parler à son fils et une incomblable distance s'installa entre nous... Son homosexualité ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, à dire vrai, seulement je le plaignais. Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'éducation donnée par les familles de sang pur dites traditionnelles sont très strictes et s'axent principalement sur l'assurance d'une descendance. Lui qui aimait tant son père, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la peine qu'il éprouvait de n'avoir les capacités à lui offrir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

"Et un jour alors que je m'étais presque résignée à ne plus jamais voir mon fils, je reçus une lettre de sa part, me racontant les milles et une péripéties de sa carrière professionnelle, que je constatais également à l'aide des différents journaux. Mon espoir revint peu à peu. Ainsi, il avait prit la décision de ne pas tracer une définitif trait sur sa famille. Nous entamâmes alors, à l'insu de mon mari, une longue correspondance, ou je le suppliais sans cesse de me laisser venir le voir, ce à quoi il répondait systématiquement de façon négative. Forcement, ce constant refus m'intrigua, et mes questions fusèrent irrémédiablement, sans qu'il ne me fournisse de plausibles réponses.

"Il y eut ensuite un long silence, qui dura environ cinq mois, ou je regardais la fenêtre chaque jour en espérant qu'un hibou ne s'y pose avec à sa patte une lettre. Ma culpabilité s'amplifia, de n'avoir su me taire, de n'avoir su comprendre qu'il lui fallait forcément du temps pour encaisser le contrecoup de notre rejet, afin d'être de nouveau apte à me revoir. Mes larmes refirent surface, à la différence que je réussissais à les contenir devant mon mari, qui aurait vite voulu que je stoppe cette correspondance, qui était de toute manière déjà morte et enterrée. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais, car le dernier jour du cinquième mois, je vis ce magnifique hibou au plumage noir déposer la missive tant espérée, contenant le pourquoi de son mutisme : vous".

Elle se leva, retourna près du tiroir à la merveille et en extirpa une lettre où Oliver reconnut l'écriture de Marcus.

"Pardonnez mon magistral silence, mère", lit-elle, "mais j'avouerai avoir eu plus d'une occupation en ce moment. Et il m'a fallut en plus de ça réfléchir au contenu de cette lettre. Vous me connaissez, je n'aime ni perdre mon temps, ni le faire perdre aux autres, aussi n'y irai-je pas par quatre chemins : qu'il vous soit ou non possible d'y croire, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. A dire vrai, je connais cette personne depuis fort longtemps, et nos rapports sont devenus intimes depuis bien avant mon annonce. Excusez-moi de ne pas divulguer son nom, mais quoique je sois persuadé que vous en garderez le secret si je vous en fais la demande, je préfère tout de même, par simple pudeur, garder ce fait secret.

"J'ai pu remarquer avec une certaine peine que des familles comme les nôtres gardent encore quelques traditions, comme celle des mariages arrangés. J'ai en revanche constaté avec bonheur que malgré ce schéma, vous aimez véritablement père, et qu'il vous rendez favorablement cet amour, sous des aspects certes bizarres et peu commodes par moment, mais qui laissent toutefois transparaitre des sentiments véritables. Longtemps, j'ai cru que moi aussi je serai un jour confronté à une épouse que vous auriez eu soin de choisir, et m'était attendu à n'éprouver l'amour que par des descriptions, puisque la plupart de ses mariages n'aboutissent à rien d'autre que neuf mois de grossesse et l'arrivée d'un descendant de sang pur.

"Pourtant, je puis affirmer sans hésiter que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour cet homme ne sont rien d'autres que des sentiments amoureux. Il n'est pas besoin que je vous en fasse une exacte description, vous devinez aisément pour les ressentir vous-même quels effets ils produisent. Je les vis. Chaque matin, dès que mes yeux s'entrouvrent, que la mauvaise humeur des aurores s'éprend de moi comme le reste du monde, il me suffit simplement de l'apercevoir pour qu'elle s'envole. J'ai accompli des choses pour lui que je ne ferais pour nul autre, et je me vois devenir désastreusement romantique à mesure que notre relation se prolonge.

"Je ne sais pas quel coup du sort a placé cette formidable personne sur mon chemin, quel force mystique nous a poussé à oublier la haine que nous entretenions auparavant, mais je l'en remercie profondément. Quoique mon enfance à vos côtés fut des plus merveilleuses, je crois bien que je n'y ai pas ressenti la moitié de la joie que je vis en ce moment - n'y voyez bien entendu aucun reproche. Je ne souris jamais tant qu'à ses côtés, et nous nous disputons déjà comme si toute notre vie s'était déroulée dans la main de l'autre. Mère, je suis complètement, indubitablement, indéniablement, superbement amoureux de ce garçon.

Elle déposa la lettre sur la table et laissa une minute se dérouler avant de reprendre.

"J'ai été si triste en apprenant ça... Il n'y avait pas de preuve plus évidente de son amour, et je savais qu'en étant attaché à vous lui donnerait forcement, au bout de plusieurs années, un irrévocable désir d'enfant, que vous ne pouviez hélas pas lui offrir. Mais au fond, je me rassurai en me disant que vous sauriez combler ce manque..."

La suite n'a guère d'importance, tout était déjà mis sur la table. Ils laissèrent le temps s'écouler, dégustant ce silence suivant le long monologue, le calme après la tempête. Les pleurs de sa belle-mère n'existaient plus, seul sortait d'elle la fumée de ses cigarettes, qui avaient transformées la cuisine en un gigantesque aquarium, où respirer ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée d'air pur semblait strictement impossible.

"Je vous raccompagne, " dit-elle, sachant que le Gryffondor n'avait plus de raison de rester.

Le silence persévéra jusqu'au pas de la porte, et alors qu'Oliver s'apprêtait à s'en aller sur un bref adieu, Miss Flint lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait précédemment lue.

"Sa place est sans doute plus entre vos mains qu'entre les miennes."

Il fut pour le moins difficile au gardien de ne pas verser une larme, pour ensuite laisser le champ libre à celles retenues plus tôt. Il se sentait simplement heureux. De quoi, il n'en savait trop rien, cependant il ne douta pas que cette lettre y comptait pour beaucoup, que les mots qu'elle contenait jouaient un fort rôle, que cette écriture témoignait véritablement de son contenu.

Marcus y prononçait certes ce dont il avait toujours été sur, toutefois il ne le faisait pas qu'à lui. Le secret de leur relation ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, parce qu'il était nécessaire pour leur vie intime. Néanmoins, aucune preuve plus évidente ne lui était apparue, car cet amour avait été exprimé à quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui sous-entendait un acte réfléchi et assumé. Marcus l'avait aimé, et quoiqu'il n'en n'avait pas douté une seule fois, quelques éléments rajoutés à cet affirmation ne pouvaient que le rassurer.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment affirmer connaitre la relation que vous entreteniez avec mon fils. Cependant, cette lettre et les quelques autres descriptions qu'il m'en a faite me donnent la certitude qu'il aurait vraiment peu apprécié vous voir dans cet état."

Ca, pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir. N'importe quel aveugle remarquait que son visage avait connu de meilleurs jours, et que rien ne semblait pouvoir le consoler.

"Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas nager un peu? Je suis sûre que cela saura un tant soit peu vous relaxer."

Nager? Il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que signifiait réellement cette phrase, et quand ce fut le cas, que tout s'éclaira dans sa tête, il ne put que la gratifier du plus sincère des sourires.

"Merci. Merci beaucoup."

Il descendit les cinq marches menant vers l'allée, puis se retourna une dernière fois.

"Vous savez, je suis quant à moi sur que cela n'aurait nullement dérangé Marcus que je vous raconte quelqu'une des ses péripéties dont il éprouvait trop de honte pour les coucher sur papier."

Miss Flint fut pour le moins choqué, mais acquiesça au bout d'une minute.

"Cela me ferait très plaisir," sourit-elle. "Prévenez-moi quand l'envie vous prendra."

Puis ils se quittèrent, et Oliver se dit qu'il était libéré, que plus aucune retrouvaille n'était à tenir, qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui et se reposer. Il était épuisé, et cette journée ne l'avait guère aidé à récupérer les forces qui lui manquaient. Il marcha le long de cette allée, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en se disant, qu'en effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été se détendre dans l'eau.

_Alors? Je suppose que vous devez être frustré de ne pas savoir quel est le sens des phrases concernant la nage. Et bien vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre, intitulé_ Quand des transformations s'opèrent_, ou vous découvrirez quel est l'animagi d'Oliver, et celui de Marcus. Vous savez déjà qu'il s'agit d'un animal aquatique, je vous laisse deviner le reste !!!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Ce chapitre m'a causé de grande difficultés vis à vis des recherches qu'il impliquait. Je ne connaissais absolument rien concernant l'animagus d'Oliver, ni sur celui de Marcus. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé un merveilleux site qui expliquait aussi bien leur mode de vie, que leur répartition géographique. La petitesse de ce chapitre s'explique par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire; seulement je tenais beaucoup à cette idée. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Jésus n'est pas la digne création du divin pour rien de corriger mes chapitres avec toujours autant de vigueur. Merci!

**Note de la bêta **: Encore une fois, desolée du temps que je prends à corriger. Hélas, ca n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, le bac étant aussi présent que Sylvie. Je prends sous mon entière responsabilité le temps de correction, qui se fait trop long, alors ne lâchez pas les mots de notre Jordy national par ma faute. Merci!

P.S: Jordan, je m'assassine les yeux pour ces quelques paragraphes. Je ne devrais même pas aller sur le pc tant j'ai mal à la tête... Vivement l'ophtalmo vendredi matin. LOL

**O(+Ligne de Mire+)O**

_**Chapter 5 : Quand des transformations s'opèrent.**_

Ciel français. Haut dans celui-ci un balai volait à une époustouflante vitesse, masqué des moldus par un sort de camouflage. Il transperçait l'air et, parfois, effectuait quelques loopings ou d'autres figures forte de sensations, suivait des groupes d'oiseaux qui se dirigeaient vers des contrées plus chaudes, plus confortables lorsqu'on ne possède que des plumes pour pelage contre l'hiver.

Oliver revivait avec un immense plaisir les sensations provoquées par le vol et les diverses pirouettes, un sourire béant placardé sur son visage. Tout ça s'était effacé durant sa longue léthargie, toujours présente mais qui s'atténuait avec le temps, alors, forcément, son bonheur n'en était que surdéveloppé à présent qu'il les redécouvrait, maintenant qu'il n'associait plus systématiquement l'image de feu son compagnon au manche de bois verni.

Cette joie se voyait également ravivée par la vision panoramique que l'altitude lui offrait des paysages français, des étendues verdoyantes que son habitat, environné par l'urbanisme grandissant, ne lui donnait guère souvent la chance de contempler. Cela lui provoquait tant de fascination qu'il se risquait parfois à s'approcher un peu plus de la terre ferme, où, si son sort prenait fin, un moldu pourrait l'apercevoir.

Voilà exactement deux jours qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, n'emportant avec lui qu'un sac de couchage et quelques babioles utiles dans l'habitat qu'il se créait chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à sa volonté, il n'aurait pas fermé l'œil une seule fois, cependant son corps avait des besoins qu'il se devait de respecter, à savoir le plus essentiel : dormir.

Tout le mois précédent s'était consacré aux préparatifs de ce voyage, qui durerait encore un mois, car bien qu'il s'agisse du cadet de ses soucis, il avait hélas des obligations. Premièrement, envers sa famille. Sa mère lui avait pardonné une fois son silence malgré son esprit rancunier, cela ne risquait pas de se reproduire, aussi l'avait-il informé. Et deuxièmement, envers son équipe. Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas encore préparé à rediscuter des matchs, il pouvait au moins assister aux entrainements, histoire de ne pas perdre la main, et surtout que son remplaçant n'en devienne pas titulaire.

Ceci étant réglé, il avait chevauché son balai et avait décollé à toute allure, cette vitesse s'expliquant par le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas être vu, mais aussi par l'excitation qui l'envahissait. Les paparazzis ne tournaient plus tellement autour de son appartement, de toute façon, leur seul avantage étant de se lasser rapidement d'un sujet pour en chercher un autre plus croustillant.

Il s'était au départ dit qu'il prendrait l'avion moldu, qui ne mettait pas énormément de temps entre l'Angleterre et la France. Toutefois son balai lui tomba - miraculeusement - sur le pied à ce moment, et cette solution lui apparut comme une évidence. Son fidèle compagnon sous ses fesses, le voyage promettait d'être amusant, riche en impressions bénéfiques.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé, son cœur se soulevant au looping qu'il effectuait de nouveau, tandis que son arrière train souffrait le martyr. Car, oui, il adorait voir ces sensations traverser sa peau, néanmoins ses fesses, aussi musclées soient-elles, n'arrivaient décemment pas à endurer la dureté du bois durant une période trop allongée, ce qui incluait qu'il devrait prochainement poser pied à terre.

Fort heureusement, les montagnes tant espérées pointèrent le bout de leur nez, supposant son imminente arrivée, lui arrachant un autre sourire et lui faisant accélérer son allure. C'était presque voir un enfant de cinq ans qui aperçoit, au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre, ses parents renter du boulot avec entre les mains le tant estimé cadeau d'anniversaire : rongé par l'impatience.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'atterrisse, avant qu'il n'ait devant lui qu'une vaste étendue d'eau bleue dont la température découragerait les moins frileux. De spacieuses montagnes enneigées surplombaient le lac et la forêt qui le bordait. Un apaisant et merveilleux contraste de bleu, de vert et de blanc, digne des panoramas les plus recherchés par les photographes de cartes postales.

Oliver ne put tenir une seconde encore. Rapidement, il défit son sac, lâcha le balai qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, les réduisit à l'aide d'un sort et les plaça soigneusement dans sa poche dans laquelle il ajouta sa baguette, pour enfin se mettre à courir de toute ses forces en direction de l'eau. Puis une fois au bord de celle-ci, il sauta le plus haut possible.

C'est alors que les formes typiquement humaines changèrent à une vitesse folle, se rapetissant et laissant finalement apparaître, là, figée dans les airs, une magnifique loutre vêtue d'une somptueuse fourrure marron, qui piqua tête la première dans l'eau, et qui, une fois dans les profondeurs de celle-ci, se mit à nager en dépassant probablement les plus grands records de vitesse jamais atteints chez ce mammifère.

Affrontant la force de l'eau, il déferla de petites vagues par ses gestes et fit fuir les poissons dont il aurait pu se délecter. Mais la faim ne lui tiraillait nullement l'estomac, complètement annihilé par le bonheur dont il jouissait sans lassitude. Cela faisait définitivement trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été nager, trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

Miss Flint avait eu pleinement raison de lui donner pareil conseil, sans quoi, il n'aurait douté que son appartement aurait accueilli encore plus de crasse qu'il était permis d'en contenir. Cette fraicheur, cette vue impeccable sous l'eau sans l'aide d'un sort, cette fourrure qui le protégeait du froid ambiant de l'hiver... Tout ceci lui avait incroyablement manqué.

Mais le plus important, sans aucun doute, c'était que les nombreux soucis qui encombraient son esprit ces derniers temps disparaissaient lentement. La transformation en animagi avait bien des avantages, et celui d'atténuer ce genre de sensation, de sentiments que quiconque souhaiterait voir disparaitre, en faisait heureusement partie.

Donc adieu le monde civilisé, adieu les lettres à répétition de sa mère pour qu'il vienne dîner chez elle, adieu les craintes quant à son futur et proche come-back sur la scène du Quidditch professionnel, adieu la puanteur et le bordel de son appartement contre lesquels il n'arrivait hélas pas à lutter, adieu Marcus qui continuait d'hanter ce même habitat. Adieu, et ce, durant un mois.

Il nagea en conséquence pendant plusieurs heures, trouvant la force nécessaire dans sa volonté à reprendre goût à la vie, à la croquer avec autant de joie qu'avant ces quelques mois d'enfer. Il nagea sans se rendre compte que le temps défilait et que le soleil commençait à s'éteindre derrière les titanesques montagnes blanches qui façonnaient ce fabuleux paysage d'hiver.

N'ayant qu'uniquement prévu de rester sous cette forme la durée de ses vacances, il devait trouver un abri, car quoique la loutre soit un animal nocturne, il était épuisé. Il remua alors les pattes pour quitter le centre du lac et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la foret par les ruisseaux qu'il constituait également. Il n'aurait de toute manière pas à chercher longtemps, sachant parfaitement où se diriger.

Encore un autre avantage d'être un animagus : la mémoire instinctive. Il suffisait qu'un lieu marque son esprit pour qu'instinctivement il le mémorise, et que, telle une machine, il retrouve mécaniquement le chemin pour y accéder. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu un très grand sens de l'orientation ainsi qu'une mémoire légèrement défaillante, cela lui permettait de combler ces défauts.

Aussi, après une longue traversée d'une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva à destination. Sa parfaite vue lui permit d'apercevoir ce bel arbre en bordure de ruisseaux, mais surtout les deux petites lettres gravées au couteau sur le tronc de celui-ci : un M et un O, qui n'était heureusement pas entouré d'un cœur ayant surement eu raison du sien.

Doucement, il pénétra dans le terrier situé sous ses racines, se félicitant d'avoir parfaitement lancé le sort condamnant son entrée, afin d'éviter qu'une consœur ne vienne y planter sa joyeuse famille durant son absence. Pas qu'il ne respectait guère les lois de la nature - qui va à la chasse perd sa place -, seulement cet endroit contenait trop de souvenirs pour que l'urine d'une autre ne l'empeste.

Et ce fut justement quand il s'allongea, que ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer contre sa volonté, et que, par transitivité, ses forces l'abandonnèrent, le laissant à la merci de ce qu'il cherchait prioritairement à laisser de côté, qu'il se souvint, non moins sans une mélancolie teintée de tristesse, de la construction de ce nid, et du commencement de leur transformation.

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_La norme veut que, la plupart du temps, l'arrivée d'un anniversaire soit généralement joyeuse, source d'une excitation contenue depuis le précédent. La norme veut qu'une préparation festive se fasse, ou que, du moins si la personne concernée n'apprécie guère ce genre d'offrande, la célébration s'instaure dans un cadre strictement intime ou familial._

_Dans ce cas, Oliver avait bien des raisons de se considérer comme anormal, puisque la venue de son anniversaire dans une semaine lui provoquait un énorme sentiment de lassitude et plus rarement, de sulfureuses nausées. Et bien sûr, tout ceci n'était dû qu'à la seule personne constituant son cocon familial en dehors de ses parents : Marcus Flint._

_Ce n'était aucunement une question d'oubli, la tête de l'attrapeur étant réglée comme une horloge de sorte que l'essentiel ne s'en efface jamais - et, par Merlin, qu'il aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'il s'agisse de cela, que toute chose rentrant dans sa caboche par une oreille ressorte avec autant de célérité par l'autre! Non, c'était une simple question de... goût, de bon sens. _

_Oliver était le premier à reconnaitre que son addiction au Quidditch était trop proche de l'aliénation maladive, et forcement, Marcus, qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, n'était pas sans la connaitre. Chose qu'il lui reprochait souvent et qui constituait obligatoirement un de ses principaux arguments dès lors qu'une dispute éclatait. Il le reconnaissait et l'assumait. _

_Mais de là à ce que tous les présents qu'on daignait lui offrir s'y rapportent, il ne fallait peut-être pas non plus abuser. Depuis le début de leur relation, qu'il s'agisse de Noël, de son anniversaire ou de la Sain-Valentin, ce schéma se répétait, lui faisant perdre ses mots, quelque part entre la lassitude et la colère qui grandissait. Depuis le __**début**__._

_Il avait cette constante et dérangeante impression d'avoir la gueule barbouillée d'un hideux maquillage doré et d'avoir de petites ailes blanches à la place des oreilles. Par Merlin, le Quidditch était sa religion mais il n'était pas non plus un extrémiste capable de tout pour elle. Néanmoins, ça, personne à part lui ne semblait le remarquer, ou s'amusait à fermer délibérément les yeux._

_En conséquence, il ne voyait quoi d'autre à faire que les cent pas dans son salon, en attendant que Marcus rentre. Ils avaient quitté l'entrainement ensemble mais le Serpentard avait prétexté un rendez-vous avec une ancien ami, ce qui sous entendait qu'il devait aller chercher un présent de dernière minute comme il le faisait chaque année. _

_Il tourna ainsi en rond en s'interrogeant sur l'hypothétique cadeau qu'il allait recevoir, ne voyant pas ce que ce pourrait diable être. Car malgré l'énervement qui découlait de ce rapport absolu au Quidditch, il saluait la performance d'originalité qui habitait de temps en temps les offrandes - comme ce dîner dans un délicieux restaurant où chaque plat prenait la forme d'un élément de jeu._

_Un soupir traversa le salon. Il préssentait déjà venir l'hypocrisie masquée derrière un sourire angélique et un grand merci, puis sans doute après, une gratitude plus physique afin d'éviter qu'on ne s'aperçoive de son petit jeu d'acteur. Plusieurs fois, la colère l'avait tant animé qu'il s'était trouvé à deux doigts de prendre la tête de Marcus pour l'écraser contre un mur, détruisant ainsi sa couverture._

_Ses idées de vengeance s'effacèrent à l'entente du claquement de porte qui annonçait le retour au domicile du Poursuiveur, qui tenait entre ses mains un paquet relativement conséquent manquant presque de lui échappait des mains. Oliver ne se fit donc pas prier afin de l'aider à se décharger du poids dont il n'attendit aucune autorisation pour déchirer l'emballage l'enveloppant._

_De petits bouts de papier voltigèrent à travers le salon. Ce salaud s'était comme d'habitude arrangé pour que le cadeau possède au moins cinq couches de papier et une tonne de scotch entre chacune. Mais devant l'impatience d'un gardien pressé d'en finir au plus vite, même un papier renforcé ne faisait pas le poids et périssait aux côtés d'autres déchets constitutifs d'une poubelle._

_Arrivant enfin au carton contenant le présent, il arracha l'ouverture et le reste de la boite pour découvrir que... Marcus lui avait offert une peluche en forme de vif d'or... Oliver tenta tant bien que mal de sourire et de souligner l'aspect attendrissant du présent, mais seul la colère domina son esprit, et ses yeux fixèrent le Serpentard avec pour message lisible dans leur pupilles : __**are you fucking serious?**_

_"Avant de me sauter au cou, je te conseille de la prendre entre tes mains et d'attendre," dit calmement le vert et argent._

_L'unique envie qui raisonnait son esprit était d'étreindre longuement Marcus afin de le poignarder. Prendre cette chose entre ses mains aurait le désavantage majeur de le placer face à l'évidente réalité : son compagnon, avec qui il avait passé plus de cinq ans de sa vie, à l'aimer plus que quiconque, venait de lui offrir pour son anniversaire une peluche, tel au gamin qui sortait juste de la mère. Il préférait croire que c'était un rêve._

_"Oliver, fais ce que je te dis."_

_Lui qui avait cette formidable capacité, en dehors de son talent inné pour le Quidditch, d'avoir un vocabulaire suffisamment fourni contre cet ogre monstrueux que tout le monde craignait, pas un mot ne surgissait de sa bouche, contre coup du choc qu'il subissait actuellement. Il se sentait humilié, rabaissé. C'était ça, le meilleur signe d'amour que pouvait lui offrir Marcus?_

_Certes, celui-ci ne s'était guère vraiment montré comme quelqu'un de romantique prêt à offrir monts et merveilles à son promis, cependant l'originalité qui se dégageait de ses cadeaux prouvait un attachement certain, et possédait de plus obligatoirement une signification précise qu'il fallait trouver. Quelle originalité, quelle signification exprimait décemment une peluche?... Il n'en revenait pas. Les "c'est l'occasion qui compte" ne convenaient certainement pas à un si pathétique cadeau._

_"PRENDS CETTE PELUCHE, PAR MERLIN!" hurla Marcus._

_Sursautant devant le haussement de ton, Oliver n'en n'oublia pas moins sa détermination. L'énervement n'était pas chose à l'effrayer, et son humeur noire embrumait trop son cerveau pour qu'il suive sa morale voulant que toute forme d'agressivité se calme impérativement par les mots. Aussi ne se gêna-t-il pas d'envoyer la précieuse offrande au visage de celui qui la lui avait offerte._

_Marcus encaissa le coup, surpris. Il soupira, désespéré, en se demandant; pour la trente six millième fois depuis le début de leur relation pourquoi Oliver ne suivait jamais ses conseils. Enervé, il ramassa la peluche, s'approcha à grand pas de son imbécile d'amant, et lui fourra de force le vif entre les mains, appuyant avec assez de force pour qu'il ne puisse lâcher prise._

_Là existait l'inconvénient majeur d'Oliver : la force physique. Sans être faible non plus, Marcus le dépassait d'un niveau sur le point de vue musculaire, car quoiqu'il faut bien des forces pour rattraper un souaffle rapide, il en faut encore plus pour lui faire acquérir cette célérité. Impuissant et résigné, il fut forcé de constater l'affligeante réalité : son cadeau d'anniversaire était une peluche._

_"C'est l'heure," fit le poursuiveur, qui ne fut entendu d'un Oliver absorbé par la désolation. _

_Après un dernier soupir, le gardien ferma les yeux. Puis soudainement, son cœur se souleva, son estomac se retourna et le sol prenant contact avec se déroba. La chaleur qui habitait leur salon disparut pour laisser place à une température tiède. Il sentit chaque membre de son corps se décomposer, disparaitre dans un vortex à une vitesse qui expliquait aisément la première sensation._

_Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, le sol de son salon accueillait une étonnante verdure, et la vue qu'il possédait par delà sa fenêtre, normalement un milieu assez urbain, était un lac géant, environné d'une foret qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Peu habitué à ce genre de panorama, il en oublia une minute de se demander pourquoi diable il avait atterri ici. C'était juste... magnifique. _

_Un grognement le réveilla. Il s'aperçut avec une certaine panique que le pauvre Marcus était écrasé sous son poids, tentant avec peine de s'en dégager. Quoiqu'il n'était pas gros, sa musculature développée et son ossature d'une dureté inimaginable ajoutait une lourdeur conséquente peu agréable à porter sur des épaules, et de ce fait encore moins sur un dos._

_Tout en se levant, il apporta une main à son compagnon pour en faire de même. Celui-ci, une fois sur ses deux pieds, passa ses mains sur sa chemise afin d'aplatir les plis apparus durant leur chute, dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner une forme correcte, et sur son visage en signe d'énervement et de lassitude. Il allait décidément faire une crise d'urticaire avec l'imbécilité que ce Gryffondor lui imposait._

_"La prochaine fois que je te donne un conseil, tâche de le suivre, s'il te plait" argumenta le Serpentard._

_L'idée de se retrouver dans pareille situation persuada Oliver de ne pas reproduire l'erreur. Il aimait les contacts physiques avec Marcus, cependant cette position s'avérait fort peu plaisante. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était aucunement sa faute s'ils s'étaient trouvés ainsi, et les interrogations sur la raison de ce voyage instantané revinrent comme principal sujet de ses pensées._

_Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne réussisse à formuler le moindre mot, le petit "pop" distinctif d'un transplanage résonna, et une personne apparut juste devant ses yeux. Personne qu'il reconnut immédiatement de par le grand chapeau pointu qu'elle portait, ajouté d'une longue robe de sorcier verdâtre féminine. Ecarquillant les yeux, il crut faire face à une illusion._

_"Professeur MacGonagall?" faillit-il s'étouffer._

_En effet, juste devant lui, le si réputé professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard, également son ancienne directrice de maison prenait place et reproduisait des gestes similaires à ceux de son amant, visant à arranger les effets néfastes d'un transplanage sur des vêtements parfaitement repassés au préalable. _

_"Mr Wood, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir."_

_Reprenant lentement ses esprits, Oliver recouvrit son sens de la politesse et empoigna avec douceur la poignée que lui tendait Minerva. Bien que désirant parler, il n'y arriva pas, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune idée du but de sa présence, et surtout dans pareil endroit alors qu'elle s'occupait de la gestion d'une école à la réputation démesurée. Certes, il s'agissait des vacances d'été, mais une école ne dormait généralement pas._

_"Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que je fais là, mais surtout ce que vous y faites", commença-t-elle. "Eh bien, voyez-vous, l'imbécile qui se trouve derrière vous est venu jusqu'à mon bureau pour me supplier de vous enseigner l'art d'être animagus, étant trop étroit d'esprit dans la trouvaille d'un décent cadeau d'anniversaire. Son insistance m'a tant lassée, et l'idée de vous voir obtenir un cadeau d'une incroyable banalité, que vous ne méritez pas, m'a tant peinée que j'ai au final accepté."_

_Il lui fallut repasser cette longue tirade plusieurs fois dans sa tête, l'analyser de multiples fois pour être sûr de n'avoir pas interprété avec hâte chaque mot qu'il avait ouï. Sa respiration se coupa le temps de sa réflexion, évitant de ce fait que son rythme saccadé ne vienne perturber les conclusions qu'il tirait, car après tout, il lui semblait difficile de croire que le professeur MacGonagall se déplace __**spécialement**__ pour lui._

_Aussi se mit-il à la scruter de haut en bas, histoire de dénoter un quelconque élément trahissant l'attitude si droite de son ex directrice, qui confirmerait son utilisation de polynectar par un de leur ami commun. S'adonnant à une analyse minutieuse, il ne remarqua pas le soupir simultané des deux autres personnes présentes devant se bêtise._

_S'apercevant qu'un temps infini pourrait s'écouler avant que son imbécile d'ancien élève n'arriver à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas un imposteur, Minerva prit sa forme féline, preuve évidente que ce n'était pas une illusion puisque l'utilisation de polynectar ne permettait nullement d'obtenir les aptitudes magiques du sorcier ou de la sorcière copié(e)._

_Lorsqu'elle reprit sa forme humaine, elle étouffa un petit rire devant l'air éberlué d'Oliver, qu'elle n'avait plus aperçu depuis le jour où elle lui avait annoncé que Potter pouvait enfin avoir accès à son éclair de feu lors des disputes du tournoi inter-maison à venir. Une joie démesurée mêlée à une pointe d'étonnement qui s'oubliait avec facilité._

_Puis, juste après, elle réprima un sermon sur les bonnes manières en présence d'une directrice quand Oliver sauta au cou de son compagnon afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Toutefois elle ne pouvait admettre que cette scène ne la touchait pas un peu au vu de ce qu'elle avait précédemment appris, au vu des motivations qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre ce coin reclus de la France._

_Autant leur laisser un instant de bonheur avant de s'attaquer aux difficultés extrêmes menant vers la transformation complète en animagus. _

_**ENFIN**__ fini! J'espère que cela vous aura plu, et vous annonce que le prochain chapitre se nommera Quand une vérité surgit, qui abordera justement la raison abordait brièvement par MacGonagall. Je vous dis donc à une prochaine fois, en priant pour ne passer autant de temps sur le prochain chapitre._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Bon, et bien, apparemment, tout le monde a déserté cette fic. C'est dommage... Ca ne m'empêchera pas de continuer, cependant

**O(+Ligne de Mire+)O**

_**Chapter 6 : Quand des réponses doivent être apportées.**_

La forêt s'éloignait lentement, devenant de plus en plus petite à mesure qu'Oliver prenait de l'altitude. Ce lac, ces horizons dans lesquels il avait passé un mois entier sous sa forme animale ne furent bientôt plus visibles, et, rapidement, le gardien dirigea ses yeux droits devant lui, histoire d'assurer sa sécurité dans les airs tout en effaçant brutalement cet endroit où il ne pourrait plus revenir avant un moment, mais surtout de se rappeler qu'à présent, il devait retrouver ceux qu'il avait laissés avant son départ.

Retrouver son appartement désordonné, sa mère surprotectrice et son ami, accessoirement capitaine de son équipe qui tenterait de le pousser en douceur à un entrainement léger, ne l'enchantait guère. Néanmoins il fallait impérativement que sa léthargie cesse. Des deux amours qu'il possédait, un des deux, sans doute le plus important, s'était irrémédiablement envolé. Il n'envisageait pas de perdre la dernière chose précieuse qu'il lui restait et de laquelle il était sûr de tirer un plaisir inégalable.

Et puis il y avait Marcus, ou plutôt cette présence qu'il sentait dans chaque parcelle de son domicile, qui lui faisait face et qui l'obligeait à se souvenir, à comprendre l'affront que c'était de demeurer éternellement statique tandis qu'un tel talent l'habitait. C'était tout bonnement la plus suprême trahison qu'il pouvait formuler envers son défunt compagnon, ce que son respect pour les morts lui interdisait, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait là d'une personne ayant intimement partagé sa vie.

Marcus aurait attendu de lui, au bout de cinq mois, qu'il reprenne des forces et qu'il en use pour voler avec la grâce et l'élégance qui le distinguaient habituellement. Il aurait voulu qu'il sèche ses larmes avant qu'elles n'en deviennent douloureuses. Il aurait voulu que son amour pour lui se transforme en haine, en rage, en rancœur car il était mort, et qu'il se serve de celle-ci pour défendre ses anneaux avec une dévotion inébranlable.

Hélas, les actions d'Oliver s'étaient limitées aux besoins nécessaires et naturelles (dont nous ne donnerons aucun détail) Le fait d'aller nager durant un mois lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'en ce sens, son inertie n'était rien d'autre qu'une trahison quant aux valeurs qu'ils s'étaient promis de défendre avec férocité conte les aléas funestes qu'une vie induit indubitablement.

Le gardien s'était alors fait le serment d'avancer, de respect le devoir de mémoire que feu son amant mérité pour les magnifiques années qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Toutefois, il avait besoin, afin qu'un tel processus s'exerce, d'obtenir des réponses aux interrogations toujours laissées en suspense, de les comprendre pour mieux s'en servir de manière constructive.

Voilà pourquoi sa destination n'était pas son appartement mais Poudlard, terrain de son adolescence, où il se rendait dans l'espoir de recevoir de la directrice la raison de son aide. Car aussi loin que ses souvenirs pouvaient remonter, son ancienne directrice de maison n'avait jamais fait dans l'illégalité, et encore moins dans la clémence envers un élève qui, comme lui, lui avait fait subir d'insoutenables calvaires. Il se remémorait encore les remontrances qu'il avait subies à force d'insister pour qu'Harry récupère son Eclair de feu.

Bref il lui paraissait impossible de la voir accepter pareille demande sans une cause qui la justifie entièrement. Il ne s'était par ailleurs jamais, avant ces vacances, questionné sur cette dernière, probablement parce que l'excitation et les efforts qu'il avait fourni étaient si intenses qu'il avait par là oublié de poser la question à Marcus - et sans doute par peur qu'il l'ait mis sous impérium, aussi.

Il vogua ainsi vers l'Ecosse, à une allure qui lui provoqua de délicieuses sensations dans l'estomac. Cela dit, même s'il lui était possible d'atteindre son adresse en une journée complète de vole, ce n'était pas le cas pour Poudlard, lieu particulièrement perdu. Aussi, une fois la nuit tombée, atterrit-il et façonna-t-il un abri à l'aide d'un sort, dans lequel il se coucha pour une courte nuit.

Le lendemain, il partit aux aurores et réussit à atteindre Poudlard après environ six bonnes heures. Il se posa en plein milieu de la cour ou les élèves profitant de l'air frais s'étonnèrent de le voir. Mais, rapidement, cet étonnement se transforma en reconnaissance, et les grands fans de Quidditch accoururent afin de lui extirper des autographes qu'il donna plus pour se libérer que pour satisfaire ces microbes impolis.

Une fois la foule écartée, il pénétra au sein de l'école. Parcourant les couloirs de sa jeunesse, il salua les diverses fantômes hantant les lieux, et arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la statut derrière laquelle se cachait l'escalier menant au bureau de la directrice. Il prononça le mot de passe, qui, merci Merlin, n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était venu quémander l'autorisation de répandre les cendres de Marcus. Et à cette heure, il se doutait que le professeur McGonagall ne serait nulle par d'autre qu'ici.

Les escaliers montés, il toqua. La voix puissante de la directrice lui accorda la permission d'entrer, en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit sur ce bureau titanesque, principalement sur une pauvre femme croulant sous une tonne de paperasse, et qui paraissait envahie par une profonde lassitude. Femme qui leva la tête en direction du visiteur qui avait l'audace de la déranger, mais qui se calma en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élève ou d'un professeur venant émettre une quelconque plainte.

"M. Wood, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence?"

Son ton laissait transparaître comme une sorte de reproche, non pas, sans doute, qu'elle n'était pas contente de le voir, seulement elle avait déjà bien assez d'ennuis avec les présents élèves pour ne pas que vienne s'y rajouter ceux d'enfants dont elle n'avait plus la charge. Posant sa plume, se massant lascivement les tempes, elle invita son convive à s'asseoir et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette deux tasses de thé, qu'elle commença à déguster dans l'attente d'une réponse à la question qu'elle avait posé.

Hélas, le principal intéressé n'était guère en position de lui fournir ce qu'elle espérait. Sa détermination ne s'était nullement mit à vaciller sous le joug du professeur de métamorphose. Il ne savait juste pas de quelle manière abordait le sujet, et la crainte que s'installe un lourd silence lui fit entamer sa tasse de thé. Le temps qu'ils la finissent, une idée pointerait surement le bout de son nez.

Cela ne prit qu'une minute à la directrice, habituée à ingurgiter des boissons brulantes d'une traite. Elle posa ensuite la tasse sur la table et plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver, qui les baissa de gêne. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui l'amenait ici, aussi prit-elle les devants, parce qu'avec cette tête de linotte, on pouvait bien attendre une bonne vingtaine de minute avant que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé.

"Vous venez à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Une grande expression d'étonnement se dessina sur le visage d'Oliver, avant de se transformer en soulagement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle trouverait bien la raison de sa venue. De toute manière, pour qu'elle autre raison pouvait-il venir? Il avait beau apprécier son ancien professeur, revenir la voir ne faisait pas non plus parti de son emploi du temps quotidien.

Il hocha la tête, reprit sa tasse et s'enfila une bonne gorgée. Le thé avait systématiquement des vertus apaisantes sur son métabolisme, lui permettant de mieux respirer, d'évacuer un tant soit peu la brume qui envahissait son esprit. Vu l'épaisseur de celle-ci, en cet instant, il aurait bien bu la théière dans son intégralité, mais c'était à son gout faire preuve d'impolitesse que de trop en demander à son hôte.

"J'aimerai juste savoir une chose..." hésita-t-il

"Je sais, Oliver, je sais..."

Là, en revanche, le gardien ne voyait pas pourquoi. A moins qu'elle ne soit soudainement devenue expert en légilmancie, ou qu'elle ait eu secrètement une liaison avec son défunt compagnon avant sa mort, bien entendu. Ceci dit, l'heure n'était pas véritablement à la rigolade - surtout avec cette femme.

"Vous souhaitez savoir pour quelle raison j'ai accepté de vous enseigner la méthode pour devenir animagi, je suppose"

Les yeux d'Oliver doublèrent de volume suite à cette phrase, et l'éventualité que ces suppositions, du moins concernant la capacité à lire dans les esprits, soient véritables le frappa soudainement.

"Comment..."

Comment elle savait? Simplement parce qu'à partir du moment où elle avait accepté d'effectuer cette action, elle avait inclus la possibilité que ce Gryffondor trop curieux ne vienne s'enquérir de la cause influente de cette décision. Elle avait cru, la première fois qu'il était venu, pour répandre les cendres, que cette demande l'influençait. Elle avait cru échapper à ce discours, mais devait à présent l'affronter et le transmettre.

Certes, elle avait initialement prévu de garder ce secret et de ne jamais le divulguer. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait en face de lui ne se définissait plus comme l'élève dont elle s'était chargée. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, de laquelle toute essence avait été retirée par une force imprévisible et inenvisageable. C'était si pathétique que c'en devenait insupportable à ses yeux.

Elle ne connaissait que trop cette douleur. Longtemps elle l'avait éprouvée et l'avait méritée, à son goût. Néanmoins ce garçon n'avait quant à lui rien accompli qui n'induise un tel retour des choses. Et son sens surdimensionné de la justice, découlant probablement de son esprit Gryffondorien, lui dictait cette action dans le but de rétablir en cet homme une absence de culpabilité, car l'injustice demeurait en cette croyance infondée.

Mais elle avait besoin de se relaxer avant de s'engouffrer dans ce monologue. D'un coup de baguette, sa tasse se remplit, et elle la but avec lenteur, ce qui eut pour effet d'éveiller sur les lèvres d'Oliver un léger sourire. Ce geste mécanique lui rappelait Mrs Flint avec ces cigarettes.

"Quand j'ai vu Mr... Marcus ouvrir la porte de ce bureau, ma première réaction a été, je l'avoue, pleine d'appréhensions. Après tout, nous ne nous étions jamais entendus du temps ou j'étais professeur, et l'unique souvenir qu'il devait garder de moi demeurait dans les remontrances dont je l'assaillais suite aux problèmes de violence qu'il engendrait avec vous ou dans les couloirs, ou durant les matchs de Quidditch. Et s'il ne venait pas parler du bon temps ou demander un conseil, comme il est arrivé à certain anciens élèves de le faire, je ne m'expliquais pas sa présence.

"Puis il a commencé à parler... Vous le connaissiez, les longs discours l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose, aussi me dit-il d'entrée qu'il souhaitait vous offrir le plus exceptionnel cadeau d'anniversaire, à savoir un entrainement complet dans l'optique d'acquérir le statut d'Animagus. Et le tout, bien entendu, dans l'illégalité la plus complète.

"Inutile de vous dire que je fus pris d'une furieuse envie de rire, car, primo, l'illégalité et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage, et secundo, j'entrevoyais toujours vos rapport sous une forme conflictuelle, alimentée par une rivalité maladive. Que vous apparteniez à la même équipe était de plus, pour moi, la preuve par excellence que vous cherchiez encore un affrontement que, hypothétiquement, vous n'aviez pu achever au sein de cette école. Je lui répondis en conséquence que ce genre de blagues, quoiqu'amusantes, étaient trop superficielles pour s'intégrer à mon emploi du temps chargé.

"Suite à ma réponse, il poussa un de ces rires mesquins qui glacerait même le sang de vous-savez-qui. Il me confessa alors la véritable intensité de votre relation, dont il expliqua le secret complet par les raisons professionnelle qu'incluait vos positions au sein de Puddlemere, supposées me faire comprendre que la conversation ne traverserait jamais les murs du bureau, et que c'était l'explication quant à cette soudaine gentillesse qu'il vous accordait.

"Vous vous doutez que je ne l'eu absolument pas cru sur le moment, et que ma colère grimpa sous forme d'un avertissement l'invitant à un départ précipité. C'est là qu'il...

Elle flancha. La tasse fermement tenues entre ses mains se mit soudainement à trembler.

Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas présenter ces réminiscences d'une manière aussi brutale, puisque, bien qu'étant d'une force étonnante malgré les tribulations qu'il subissait, le gardien avait peu de chance d'éviter des transports si douloureux qu'elle ne saurait par quel artifice contenir. Il lui fallait revenir au début de tout ceci...

"Vous vous souvenez probablement que, durant la guerre, Marcus avait eu comme le professeur Snape un rôle de mangemort infiltré?"

Oliver hocha la tête. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette sombre époque, de leurs violentes disputes où Oliver avait vainement tenté de le dissuader d'une pareille idée. Il ressentait son cœur se déchirer chaque fois qu'il recevait un rapport concernant une attaque portée contre un groupe de mangemort, les mois passés sans aucune nouvelle...

"Il eut un jour", continua-t-elle, "ou Marcus reçut une mission de la plus haute importance de la part de Vous-savez-qui. Celle-ci consistait à escorter plusieurs nouveaux magiciens peu expérimentés à un point stratégique en vu d'une attaque portée contre un village moldu, chose dont, bien sûr, il nous informa. Le plan était simple: un groupe d'auror expérimenté demeurait embusqué dans au lieu précis ou Marcus devait mener le sien, afin qu'il soit neutralisé jusqu'à la fin des affrontements.

"Pourtant, alors que les aurors se mirent à engager le combat, un autre groupe de mangemort resté en couverture, et dont Marcus ignorait tout, surgit et commença à attaquer. Inutile de vous dire que, rapidement, les aurors se retrouvèrent débordés et qu'ils durent battre en retraite... Bellatrix Lestrange faisait parti du groupe embusqué.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette femme s'est fait une grande réputation d'inventrice en sort de magie noir... Tous les aurors avaient déguerpis à l'exception d'un seul, qui, blessé, repoussait les sorts ennemis avec courage. Mais Lestrange lui lança un expéliarmus, et il fut sans défense. Elle prononça ensuite une formule inconnue de tous, et un jet de lumière parti...

De nouveau, elle flancha. Ses mains tremblèrent avec plus de frénésie qu'auparavant, ce qui eut provoqua un étonnement chez le gardien. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui s'armait tant de sévérité qu'on en oubliait souvent, et lui le premier, à quel point il ne s'agissait que d'apparences, à quel point elle était humaine autrement que par les caractéristiques physiques propres à cette espèce.

"Mais Marcus, votre imbécile de compagnon s'interposa entre le jet et l'auror. Il encaissa le sort en pleine poitrine... Par chance, la surprise qui affligea les mangemorts permit à l'auror de saisir le bras de Marcus et de transplaner dans un lieu sûr.

Le cœur d'Oliver s'arrêta net de battre... Il commençait à comprendre...

"Ce sort avait pour effet de provoquer un dysfonctionnement important des poumons, qui, au bout de dix minutes, les rendaient inopérant. Un sort qui permettait de voir la mort arriver, de la sentir sans donner l'occasion de l'accepter. Un sort puissant de magie noire, à la hauteur de sa créatrice.

"Dès son arrivée au urgence de St mangouste, il fut pris en charge par les médicomages, qui réussirent à stopper la progression du sort de manière temporaire. Une étude fut ensuite lancée afin d'y trouver un remède pouvant faire cesser toute propagation des effets mais... mais... Elle n'aboutit à rien. Lestrange à ce don rageant d'exploiter son intelligence et de la mêler à sa folie pour donner lieu à des choses imprévisibles.

"Les médicomages mirent leur talent dans un ralentissement drastique..."

Tout s'éclairait dans la tête d'Oliver. Le pourquoi de cette mort, la manière dont elle était survenue... Son corps se paralysa, en même temps que son regard se perdit dans le néant, en même temps que son esprit subissait des attaques bien pires que celles vécues il y avait de cela un mois. Il comprenait tout, absolument tout.

"Je n'ai pas pu refuser... Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui imposer ça alors qu'il savait que c'était le dernier anniversaire qu'il passerait à vos côtés... Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'ignorer ces menaces et de vous informer de sa mort prochaine... Je suis tellement désolée, tellement..."

Le temps s'arrêta soudainement autour d'Oliver. Le bruit si stressant de l'horloge ne parvint plus à ses oreilles, comme celui des conversations tenues entre les différents portraits. Les engrenages, jusque là incompatibles, s'emboitaient parfaitement, à présent, donnant lieu à la mise en marche d'une machine plus communément connue sous le nom d'estomac.

Ainsi, avec brutalité, il bondit de sa chaise, se précipita vers la poubelle placée au pied du bureau et se pencha au dessus de cette dernière pour lâcher tout le dégout mêlé de tristesse morbide qu'il concevrait depuis cinq mois maintenant. Action qui eut pour effet d'alerter la directrice se trouvant de l'autre côté, et qui, à son tour, se précipita vers l'emplacement ou une odeur atroce se dégageait désormais.

Cependant, c'était peine perdue pour Minerva que de tenter d'aider quelqu'un qui n'espérait rien d'autre que mourir. Ce fut pourquoi, alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains autour des épaules du gardien, elle se fit sèchement rejeter. Elle ne vit ensuite qu'une ombre s'enfuir à toute jambe par la grande porte, manquant presque de renverser la plupart des objets décoratifs situés dans ses environs.

Commença une course que nul être en ce monde ne pouvait arrêter. Oliver déchainait ses forces à courir sans freiner son allure. Qu'importait les élèves qu'il renversait au passage et leurs protestations, qu'importait son cœur qui le pliait de douleur, qu'importait ses jambes qui peinaient à suivre sa volonté, ou encore sa vision qui se troublait par les larmes qui y apparaissaient, il lui fallait fuir, trouver un refuge.

Un lieu s'indiquait donc pour en faire office, et rien n'était mieux établi que le terrain de Quidditch, vers lequel ses foulés le menèrent. Là-bas, peut-être trouverait-il les réponses aux nouvelles interrogations qui étaient apparues suite aux aveux qu'il venait d'entendre. Là ou tout avait commencé, peut-être que les choses pouvaient adopter un similaire mouvement.

Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Non, la seule chose qu'Oliver put accomplir dès lors qu'il arriva au centre du terrain, ou, heureusement, nul entrainement ne se déroulait, fut de hurler aussi fort qu'il que ses cordes vocales lui permettaient. Hurler de manière ininterrompue, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par un vertige puissant.

Et là, allongé sur l'herbe fraiche, des larmes naquirent. Beaucoup de larmes, qui coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues, dans un torrent dévastateur. Le corps tremblant, le souffle saccadé, l'esprit agité et les mains sur le visage, il hurla de nouveau envers sa stupidité, qui l'avait autrefois conduit à occulter ce qu'il n'aurait finalement jamais dû laisser sur le rivage de l'incertitude, et donc de l'ignorance.

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_Encore une course effrénée s'opérait pour le gardien de Puddlemere, à la différence qu'elle s'effectuait dans les couloirs de St Mangouste, sous les lumières trop aveuglantes éclairant les chemins interminables des salles de l'hôpital. Ce lieu ou, d'ordinaire, régnait un silence profond et nécessaire accueillait à présent le rythme cadencé de pas précipité qui supposaient un sentiment terrible : la panique._

_Oui, seule une personne guidait par la panique ou de négatives appréhensions pouvaient décemment se permettre de briser le calme ambiant de ces lieux. Seul quelqu'un qui, après avoir reçu une information concernant une connaissance récemment admise ici pouvait se permettre d'y débouler sans que rien ne l'arrête, car son action était justifiée par la panique découlant de l'inquiétude._

_Oliver avait reçu ce hibou de Minerva l'informant que Marcus avait été admis au service d'urgence et qu'il avait demandé à le voir, lui, et personne d'autre. Cette demande dénotée d'une certaine gravité puisque le secret de leur liaison n'avait été révélé à personne, et qu'en conséquence Marcus ne se risquait pas à le voir rompu pour un événement superficiel._

_Son cœur battait à une allure frénétique plus en raison de sa peur que de sa course infinie. Trop d'images lui était parvenu à l'esprit, entre le temps ou il était arrivé dans le hall d'entrée et celui ou il s'était mis à courir, d'autant que la position d'espion occupée par Marcus ne lui assurait pas de s'en sortir sans dommage qui ne fussent facilement soignés. Il imaginait le pire._

_Enfin, après dix minutes de courses, il vit au bout d'un énième couloir le chapeau pointu reconnaissable entre mille de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Néanmoins, il dut réduire son ardeur, premièrement parce que son professeur allait probablement l'enguirlander, et que, deuxièmement, sa précipitation laissait place à trop de suppositions pour quiconque la remarquait, chose que Marcus ne lui pardonnerait pas si celles-ci parvenait à l'exacte vérité._

_Gardant une allure tout de même rapide, il s'approcha de Minerva, qui, en le voyant, fut soulagé, comme si elle s'attendait à ne pas le voir venir._

_"Merlin, enfin! Il n'a fait que hurler et demander à ce que vous veniez"_

_Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour rentrer dans la chambre et y verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur._

_Devant, assis en tailleur sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, un Marcus dont les yeux fixaient le plafond avec une étrange fascination. Fascination si profonde d'ailleurs que le bruit de la porte, pourtant dérangeant par les grincements des huis, ne l'en arracha pas, et sembla même l'y plonger plus encore._

_Quoiqu'il ne l'avait pas directement dans son champ de vision, il devinait une certaine forme de calme sur le visage de son compagnon, car il ne laissait jamais ses pensées vagabonder ainsi sans qu'un univers paisible l'entoure et le cajole. Mais, bien que cela le peinait, il se devait d'interrompre cette quête de la quiétude avant que celle de son cœur ne s'en échappe inexorablement et ne s'aventure davantage vers les chemins sombres de la peur.  
_

_"Marcus?"_

_Le concerné se retourna avec une mortelle lenteur, permettant à celui qui réclamait son attention de découvrir ce sur quoi il avait émis quelques hypothèses. Ses traits adoptaient en effet une forme sereine qui rassura le gardien, surpris principalement de découvrir, après un échange qui dura le temps d'un soupir, un sourire naître au coin de ces lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois taquiné des siennes._

_Mais ces aveux d'amours à demi-masqués ne durèrent que trop peu. S'en suivit hélas l'exaspérant stéréotype qui hante un nombre conséquent de salles d'hôpital, celui de la terreur et de la misère. Car ce fut ce qui frappa Marcus, et qui ne put guère échapper aux yeux de faucon d'un gardien aussi expérimenté qu'Oliver._

_Cette aptitude, si utile sur un terrain, l'était d'autant plus dans son quotidien, à la différence qu'elle n'apportait que de bons éléments pour le Quidditch, tandis qu'elle lui permettait maintenant d'entrevoir la décomposition lente et douloureuse du visage de son amant. Il ne manqua pas un détail d'une déchéance qui lui souleva l'estomac, et pas uniquement le siens._

_La bassine fut apportée, remplie au travers d'un bruit et d'une odeur atroce, et nettoyée à l'aide d'un sort. Réaction plus ou moins normal, présumait Oliver, après une blessure expliquant son détour par cette chambre. Ne connaissant pas, de plus, les gravités de ladite blessure, il la pensait guérissable au prix d'un long repos que Marcus n'avait probablement pas respecté._

_Cependant, c'était encore s'avançait trop rapidement, puisque ce qui suivit ce vomissement ne fut pas une injure contre lui-même, mais les pleurs d'un Serpentard. Des pleurs qui survirent à une vitesse telle qu'on n'aurait pu les préméditer et tenter d'en contenir l'apparition. Des pleurs qui plongèrent Oliver dans un doute mortifiant. Des pleurs qui se marquaient par leur intensité et qui se distinguaient par la manière dont ils coupaient le souffle de celui qui les subissait.  
_

_Son amour lui imposait d'accomplir n'importe quoi qui puisse anéantir la puissance de ces torrents, mais de quelle manière agir si l'expérience nécessaire à la réussite d'une action est inexistante? Comment réussir à consoler Marcus alors que celui-ci n'avait jusqu'ici jamais montré un tel signe extérieure de tristesse? Comment trouver la méthode d'aide adéquate pour soutenir une personne qui s'attarde systématiquement à ne pas tomber dans des situations qui le permette?  
_

_Alors, machinalement, il exerça un geste que la norme lui avait enseigné, à savoir le simple enlacement. Les mots ne servent à rien et ne possèdent une signification importante qu'à partir du moment où on les entoure avec les gestes qui les transmettent pareillement. Il répéta en conséquence une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il était là et qu'il le resterait aussi longtemps, accompagnant sa phrase d'une caresse affectueuse sur le bas du dos et sur l'arrière du crane.  
_

_"Je suis désolé", fut l'unique réponse qu'il reçut._

_Aucune question ne se posa et aucun aveu n'en sortit. Jamais._

**O(+MFOW+)O**

La détresse à ceci d'avantageux, par moment, qu'elle peut être si douloureuse qu'elle ne provoque rien d'autre qu'un désir surpuissant de l'éradiquer au plus vite. Et, comme le corps a généralement tendance à suivre l'esprit, il devient subitement capable d'offrir les forces nécessaires, qui avaient autrefois disparus depuis trop longtemps.

Conscient de ceci, et alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à transplaner depuis la mort de Marcus, Oliver prit le risque - après tout il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre - et atterrit en entier sur le palier d'un appartement situé au dernier étage, tout en occupant la totalité de ce dernier, de l'immeuble qui l'accueillait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour tambouriner de toutes ses forces sur l'immense porte qui lui faisait face.

On put forcement entendre, suite à cette action, les protestations du propriétaire au travers du bois, qui consistaient en une plainte contre le fait de ne pas user de la sonnette. Et ceci donna forcément lieu à l'ouverture brutale laissant apparaître un gigantesque blond aux yeux bleus qui hurla littéralement dans le but de faire cesser ce brouhaha infernal.

Mais tout s'arrêta quand Zacharias s'aperçut que le fou n'était personne d'autre que son gardien, dont il remarqua les yeux rougis, et qu'il laissa renter, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ce qui poussait Oliver à venir ici, il ne le savait que trop bien. Pour combien de temps il allait rester, il s'en moquait éperdument. Son appartement était bien assez grand, et il était dans son devoir de le faire partager avec un ami, car, finalement, l'amitié, tout comme l'amour, ne se démontre pas dans le fait d'assurer l'autre de sa présence et de son soutient, mais dans le fait d'obéir à ce serment.

_Pour ceux que ça intéresserait encore_, _le prochain chapitre se nommera _Quand des décision doivent être prises.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Un chapitre un peu différent de tous les autres, puisqu'il s'orientera principalement du point de vue de Zacharias Smith, notre adorable Poufsouffle. J'avais plusieurs fois dit que je souhaitais le voir détenir une place plus importante dans la fic.

**O(+Ligne de Mire+)O**

_**Chapter 7 : Quand des décisions doivent êtres prises**_

Zacharias Smith avait ceci de formidable qu'il obéissait toujours aux principes qu'il s'était instaurés avec une extrême rigueur, ne se permettant pas un écart. En ce sens, il n'avait pu refuser son toit à son ami et gardien Oliver Wood, qui peinait véritablement à se remettre du décès de son compagnon tout autant sur le terrain que dans la vie, parce que c'était de cette manière qu'il considérait l'amitié.

Cela faisait donc un mois jour pour jour que le Gryffondor était venu toquer à sa porte, le visage martelé de cicatrices provoquées par les larmes qui avaient trop coulé, par la tristesse et le désespoir. Un mois qu'il s'occupait de lui, qu'il le nourrissait, qu'il l'obligeait à se laver, à se raser, à simplement s'entretenir sur un plan purement physique, car il était incapable de reproduire ce schéma sur le plan psychologique.

Un mois qu'il ne recevait en retour que le silence, les cris ou les pleurs qui se voulaient discrets mais qui s'entendaient bien. Un mois qu'il contemplait le néant remplissant les yeux de son ami, un mois entier qu'ils n'avaient dû en tout et pour tout échanger qu'une dizaine de mots, le gardien se satisfaisant d'un hochement de tête. Un mois qu'il n'arrivait pas à changer cette attitude dont il se désolait.

Et, justement, sa vision de l'amitié transformait cette accumulation de maux en un fardeau lourd, qui lui devenait plus qu'insupportable, vu que le mutisme qu'il entrainait lui empêchait l'accès à des informations primordiales. C'est bien connu, Descartes même le disait : la destruction d'un nombre infini d'éléments est impossible, seul suffit d'anéantir les fondements qui sont à leur origine.

De ce fait, il fallait au Poufsouffle découvrir la base du problème et l'éradiquer, ou du moins la corriger pour que le reste suive du gré de son détenteur. Il se doutait qu'un évènement dernier avait fait son apparition, qu'un nouvel élément néfaste avait été rajouté sur les épaules d'Oliver en plus de ce qu'il portait auparavant. Son état se rétablirait ensuite, chose qui s'était prouvée les mois précédents.

Voilà quel était l'objectif de Zacharias, auquel il pensait tout en arpentant des ruelles sombres éclairées par quelques lampadaires. Sortant de l'entrainement après une douche glacée qui lui avait rafraichi les idées, il s'était permis un instant de réflexion et de préparation avant d'entrer dans la cage aux fauves, puisque, quoiqu'il paraissait inoffensif, il ne doutait pas qu'Oliver puisse montrer les dents.

Transplanant sur le pallier de son étage, il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte de son appartement, sur laquelle il déposa son oreille. Le son de la télévision transperçait l'épaisse paroi de bois et lui indiquait que le gardien végétait devant. Depuis qu'il avait découvert cet objet moldu, il s'en était amouraché, en plus de l'utiliser comme prétexte pour argumenter son silence - "Je regarde quelque chose, là"

Le plan s'avérait donc simple et direct : Zacharias entra, jeta son sac sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, arracha la télécommande des mains d'Oliver et éteignit ce qu'elle commandait. Il se posa ensuite sur le pouf situé en face du canapé, passa une main dans ses cheveux, plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses mains, le tout sous l'attention du Gryffondor, qui comprit sans peine qu'un dialogue allait s'entretenir.

"Oliver", commença le Poufsouffle, "cette situation ne peut plus durer..."

Laisser un silence était souvent pour lui un moyen de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'une réponse demeurait impérative. Il avouait n'en attendre aucune d'Oliver, car il ne l'imaginait franchement pas capable d'aligner plus de deux mots ces temps-ci. Voilà pourquoi il fut plus que surpris lorsque son ami se leva et qu'il dit:

"Je prends mes affaires et je pars directement"

_What the fuck_? se demanda Zacharias. De peur que son message soit incompris et qu'il ne provoque par erreur le départ, il rectifia le tir en éclaircissant le fond de sa pensée.

"Attends, qui t'as demandé de partir?"

Ce fut au tour du gardien de ne pas vraiment comprendre la réaction du poursuiveur: Zacharias ne venait-il pas, en lui exprimant clairement qu'il bouffait son espace vital, d'expressément l'inviter à déguerpir? Après tout, cela faisait un mois qu'il campait le canapé, monopolisant par là la télévision.

"Oliver, je ne te demanderai jamais de partir! Tu sais bien que tu peux rester ici autant que tu le voudras, si tu en as besoin. Seulement..."

Quoique le plan soit parfaitement établi dans son esprit, la formulation qui permettait son exécution lui échappait encore. Et l'état de son Gryffondor d'ami incluait qu'il prenne des pincettes, qu'il travaille avec précision, sans brusquerie. Chose qui lui était particulièrement étrangère, et ce depuis qu'il avait acquis la capacité de parler.

La dentelle n'était ni de son goût ni de sa manière, ce qui lui avait généralement attiré peu d'amis. C'était pour cela, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait apprécié Marcus : son caractère bien trempé le poussait à une vérité parfaite, sans hyperboles ou autres accentuations lassantes qu'on rejette par l'ennui qu'elles nous procurent. La franchise a ceci de dérangeant qu'elle peut nous blesser, mais s'avère si rafraichissante qu'elle apaise les plaies qu'elle a ouvertes.

A dire vrai, le seul véritable problème ne demeurait non pas dans sa franchise, ni dans la présente faiblesse d'Oliver, mais plutôt dans l'étroite relation que ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à vivre. Zacharias ne se sentait pas la force d'enterrer le sujet maintenant qu'il l'avait partiellement introduit.

"Seulement, je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça... Je n'ignore pas que tu vis une période particulièrement difficile, qu'il est probablement normal que tu sois dans pareil état. Toutefois, déteste l'observer, cet état, surtout si je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider à t'en défaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang?"

"Ce qu'il s'est passé?" s'énerva-t-il "Merlin, Zacharias, l'homme avec qui j'ai vécu durant dix ans est mort! Alors non, à moins que tu es le pouvoir de résurrection, tu ne peux pas m'aider"

Sans doute méritait-il le ton employé pour sa question. Les barrières dont il s'était muni durant sa préparation résistèrent et lui laissèrent le temps de reprendre les forces nécessaires afin d'entamer le reste du dialogue initialement prévu. Reste qui s'avérerait probablement plus blessant, du fait des attaques.

"Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle... Il y a un mois, tu allais mieux, tu as pris des vacances qui semblaient te plaire au vu des hiboux que tu m'as envoyés. Puis tu es revenu, et d'un coup tu es retombé dans ce que tu étais. J'ai du mal à croire que revoir le temps anglais ait pu obtenir un tel effet"

Sa phrase entraina ce qui semblait être comme l'atteinte du point sensible vu qu'elle entraina une décomposition du visage d'Oliver. Décomposition si pénible qu'elle provoqua ce qu'avait précisément anticipé le Poufsouffle, à savoir une échappatoire, une fuite provoquée suite à une attaque.

"Si tu ne supportes pas de me voir dans cet état, je me vois contrains de me répéter: laisse-moi le temps de prendre mes affaires et..."

"Arrête, Oliver... Crois-tu que garder ceci au fond de toi te permettra de t'en défaire? Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je sais ce que c'est, et je connais parfaitement les effets que cela aura. Ne pas communiquer, c'est ne pas se laisser de chance... Et Marcus n'aurait pas voulu...

Oliver lâcha un petit rire nerveux et serra ses poings aussi forts qu'il le put.

"N'ose même pas parler de Marcus ou de ce qu'il aurait voulu. Tu ignores tout de ce que nous vivions, tu ignores absolument tout de ce que ce connard de menteur m'a..."

Les mots ne réussirent pas à sortir, ce qui attira instinctivement l'attention du jaune et gris. Le peu qu'il avait entendu l'avait conforté dans son idée : c'était bien à la suite d'une nouvelle chose qu'il avait appris que le rouge et or avait rejoint les noires abysses de la destruction.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de menteur?"

Ce ne furent plus les mots qui eurent un certain mal à sortir, chez Oliver, mais plutôt un souffle. Sa respiration s'était bloquée, son corps s'était paralysé. La panique l'avait forcé à un aveu qui lui était désormais impossible de retirer, de faire passer pour un lapsus, car cette même panique s'amusait de son corps, et rendait l'éclatante vérité par les réactions physiques qui confirmaient les dires.

Que pouvait-il faire, à présent? Fuir? Inventer quelque chose? La première possibilité n'était guère envisageable du fait qu'un blond aux gros bras l'en empêcherait, quitte à utiliser la force pour y parvenir. La seconde paraissait plus plausible, cependant rien ne lui paraissait plus horrible que la vérité, pour que le mensonge ait un minimum de crédibilité.

Il n'avait nul envie d'en faire la confession. Contrairement à ce que Zacharias devait probablement penser, il n'avait guère chômé, ce mois-ci. Non, ses pensées s'étaient évertuées à supprimer ce qu'il avait appris, à se pencher sur les moments formidables qu'il avait pu partager avec Marcus, sur ce qui plaçait ce mensonge à la même hauteur que d'autres plus futiles.

Mais la tâche n'était aussi simple qu'elle semblait. Il avait beau savoir que ce mensonge était nécessaire, que sans lui, rien ne se serait déroulé de la sorte, qu'il aurait souvent craqué, et qu'il se serait montré infernal, rien n'y faisait. Cela aurait entrainé disputes, cris et colère, rien de ce qu'il n'avait vécu, ou du moins pas de façon permanente. Il savait que sans cette omission, l'amour, point central de leur relation, aurait disparu.

"Oliver?"

Revenant la réalité, il n'échappa guère à sa sévérité, incarnée sous la forme du Poufsouffle qui l'attendait. Et cette réalité lui était incurable, inévitable. Oliver devait y faire face quoique cela puisse lui paraître impossible, quoique les mots n'avaient pas l'avantage de sortir avec facilité, ces derniers temps.

Et puis il devait reconnaître que l'appréhension le rongeait. Ses capacités minables en divination ne lui permettaient pas d'établir une description exacte de la réaction que Zacharias aurait. Cette incapacité le poussait naturellement à supposer sur la généralité qui ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une attention étouffante, ce dont le gardien n'avait ni envie, ni besoin.

Ce dernier épisode avait peut-être eu raison de ses défenses restantes, mais c'était à lui d'entreprendre les démarches pour reconstruire les fondements nécessaires à l'édifice d'une nouvelle vie. Et il préférait accomplir cette tache sans avoir à divulguer une image de son amant qui soit des plus positives et qui fournissent des arguments au blond.

C'était couru d'avance : Zacharias s'attarderait indubitablement à lui prouver que le choix de Marcus avait été le bon, de combien ceci l'avait préservé d'une invivable existence en sa compagnie. Il n'ignorait strictement rien de tout. Seulement il n'abordait pas encore les rivages du pardon, et les sombres voisins de la rancœur lui permettaient sans doute de ne pas finir au fond du lac.

Était-ce si difficile à comprendre? Il se le demandait et se doutait que si lui-même ne parvenait guère à fournir la moindre réponse, ce ne serait surement un tiers qui remplirait la quête. Ne lui restait en conséquence plus que sa favorite solution dont il usait à l'excès : la fuite, accompagnée d'un déni d'une incomparable mauvaise foi. Chaque action, séparée, risquait de n'aboutir à rien, mais l'alchimie des deux avait une infime chance de conclure.

" Zacharias, laisse-moi prendre mes affaires et tu ne me verras plus."

Qu'encore il se taise, le Poufsouffle l'aurait accepté, mais qu'il lui rabâche trois fois de suite la même phrase, cela lui devenait insupportable. Non pas que la lassitude commençait à l'étreindre, mais plutôt du fait qu'il se sentait d'une impuissance phénoménale. Et ce sentiment était de ceux qu'il détestait par dessus tout ressentir, car il avait connaissance, sans orgueil, qu'il n'en était pas, des gens qui ne savent affronter correctement la réalité.

Il n'avait jusqu'à ce jour jamais vécu un événement similaire, ce qui ne lui en fournissait pas une grande compréhension. Pourtant, il tentait d'apporter un soutien, comme il le faisait généralement : avec du courage et de la minutie. Ces qualités étant de celles qui nécessitent une implication certaine, ce ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'énervant que de ne pas les contempler sous la forme d'une réussite.

Lui qui à à peine vingt et un an avait accédé au poste de capitaine habituellement réservé à des gens bien plus âgés et expérimentés, lui qui avait essuyé tous les quolibets découlant de son ascension au même poste, lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour prouver que seul son talent et son travail acharné méritaient un commentaire, lui qui avait mené une équipe entière à un classement plus que raisonnable s'accompagnant du respect et de la crainte des autres équipes, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour retenir quelqu'un dont la détresse laisse une ouverture facile à pénétrer?

Certes, c'était mal évaluer des éléments qui ne se valaient absolument pas, néanmoins cela se faisait instinctivement chez lui. Dans toute sa vie, l'ordre des priorités s'était souvent chamboulé sans qu'il en prenne conscience, expliquant ses récurrentes maladresses et sans doute les couleurs de la maison qu'il avait abordée. En ce sens il laissa filer Oliver vers sa chambre, désespéré.

Mais il y avait encore une dernière arme qu'il gardait en réserve, quelque chose qu'il avait préparé avant de venir et dont il était presque persuadé de la réussite. Il le savait parce qu'il n'ignorait rien de certaines appréciations de son gardien, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à dire qu'elles ne disparaitraient pas même s'il se découvrait une maladie incurable la veille.

Ainsi, dès qu'Oliver sortit de la chambre, au bout de quelques minutes, il lui attrapa le bras et transplana sans lui demander le moindre avis. Chose qui eut hélas pour effet d'infliger au rouge et or un terrible vertige et un retournement d'estomac qui faillit lui causer un rejet aberrant. Effets néfastes du transplanage, plus dur encore à supporter lorsqu'on n'y oppose aucune préparation.

"Non mais tu es complètement dingue!" hurla-t-il alors qu'il apposait une main sur son ventre, le souffle coupé.

Malgré la fureur qui l'étreignit, et le vertige qui brouillait sa vision, il put reconnaitre le terrain d'entrainement de Puddlemere. Ces éclairages magiques trop puissants, ces gradins titanesques capables d'accueillir une grande quantité de personne, cette pelouse parfaitement traitée, et ces anneaux dorés qui, quoiqu'ils fussent similaires à tant d'autre, avaient pour lui une signification particulière.

L'accumulation de tous ces petits détails ne put empêcher un élan nostalgique de traverser ses lèvres et de les mouler pour qu'elles forment un léger sourire, action qui traduisait tout. Tout ce qu'on jette dans un chaudron, qu'on mélange et qu'on ingurgite sans une once de doute. Et les ingrédients de cette potion étaient pour lui de merveilleux souvenirs qu'il conservait de cet endroit.

Ce petit mouvement faciale n'échappa nullement à son investigateur, et eut pour effet de le rassurer dans la démarche qu'il avait accompli. Il ne lui était en effet pas difficile d'entrevoir une certaine accalmie dans le cœur d'Oliver, tout comme l'ascendance qu'elle prendrait par la suite du fait de ce qu'il avait préparé.

Ainsi, il laissa au gardien quelques instants, premièrement, parce qu'il les méritait, et, deuxièmement, pour le laisser oublier les conséquences du transplanage qui l'avait forcé à entreprendre. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans un champ de souvenirs, où se mêlait blessures, engueulades, rires, frustration, rancœur et regrets. Ce sentiment étrange le laissa incertain, comme figé dans le temps.

L'étrangeté se dénotait à dire vrai du fait que de cette alchimie, où bien évidemment Marcus apparaissait comme le principal ingrédient, il ne ressortait rien d'habituel, comme le dégout ou le profond mal être. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait en définitif pas à poser de nom, d'où l'incertitude qui l'étreignait.

Une fois de plus, Zacharias n'y fut pas indifférent. Et parce qu'il supposait qu'un élan qui ne fut pas un tantinet joyeux pouvait déboucher sur un autre qu'il serait bien incapable de stopper, il décida d'engager la seconde partie de son plan, qui, et il en fut plus que rassuré, fonctionnait à peu près comme il l'avait prémédité.

En conséquence, il leva la main et fit comme un signe. C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant les deux amis dans les ténèbres. Chose qui bien sûr fit sursauter Oliver, qui sortit instinctivement sa baguette. Lançant _Lumos_, il scruta les environs à la recherche de son ami, tout en hélant son nom. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elles se rallumèrent déjà, laissant apparaitre à ces yeux un magnifique spectacle.

Toute son équipe, des remplaçants qu'il avait formés aux titulaires qui l'accompagnaient durant une rencontre. Tous les gens qui avaient connu Marcus aussi bien que lui, car ils l'avaient soit longtemps vu jouer, ou mieux encore, l'avaient fait à ses côtés, et que Marcus ne se révélait jamais mieux aux yeux de quelqu'un qu'au travers de son jeu.

Chacun avait fait le déplacement pour lui, chacun le regardait avec un petit courbement de lèvres, comme heureux de la savoir vivant alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis un moment. Chacun avait dans ses mains un balai, et, pour certain, une batte ou une mallette dans l'autre. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre la suite.

Sortant de la petite assemblée, Zacharias rejoignit Oliver et se plaça juste devant lui, un balai dans chaque main, dont un qu'il reconnut immédiatement : le sien. Parce qu'il avait cette éraflure le long du flanc gauche que lui avait faite Marcus en lui rentrant dedans lors d'une rencontre nationale amicale. Cicatrice qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité faire réparer.

"Tu joues et tu te tais", dit Zacharias en lui plaçant son balai dans les mains.

Le geste s'était voulu légèrement violent, afin que le gardien assimile l'idée qu'un refus n'était pas envisageable. Le Poufsouffle avait invité le reste de l'équipe dans ce but, pour qu'ils le soutiennent et que leur totalité empêche le gardien d'émettre une objection. Refuser une un vœu à un groupe n'était pas la même chose que le faire pour une personne isolée.

Alors, sans que quiconque s'y attende, Oliver enfourcha son balai et s'envola à toute vitesse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Sur vos balais bande de fainéants!"

De cette manière fut lancée une rencontre titulaire remplaçant, où Oliver se donna au mieux. Une rencontre joyeuse ou l'on ne comptait pas les points, ou les titulaires découvraient les progrès des remplaçants et ou les remplaçants comprenaient pourquoi leurs adversaires étaient titulaires. Une rencontre ou plus d'un sourire se dessina, et au bout duquel Oliver comprit quel était ce sentiments, cette impression qu'il n'avait pas su définir.

Il avait envie de vivre. Il allait vivre.

_Merci encore à ceux qui suivent cette fic, dont le prochain chapitre se nommera _Quand un ménage devient obligatoire.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **: Refrain similaire à tous les chapitres précédents.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre aura malheureusement mis un temps fou à venir et je m'en excuse, d'autant qu'il n'est pas bien grand. Cependant, il annonce la fin de cette fic qui surviendra avec le prochain chapitre, et me rend donc heureux de voir que j'ai réussi à finir cette fic. J'espère que la joie que j'ai éprouvé à écrire ceci sera partagée par vous au moment de la lecture !

**O(+Ligne de Mire+)O**

_**Chapter 8 : Quand un ménage devient obligatoire.**_

Le problème lorsque après des mois et des mois de déchéance, on décide de changer, de se donner une nouvelle chance, de prendre la vie par les couilles pour en avoir le contrôle, de ne plus rien ignorer afin de tout savoir, de reprendre doucement contact avec le monde extérieur, d'envisager des éventualités autrefois impensables, c'est que ce n'est ni facile, ni accueille à tous.

Ca, Oliver l'avait bien compris durant ce mois, ce dont son état physique et psychique témoignaient. Partir une semaine avec ses parents, reprendre l'entrainement de Quidditch, ranger le bordel innommable de son appartement, envoyer quelques lettres pour rassurer d'anciens amis, prendre un café avec Miss Flint pour y échanger quelques souvenirs, repartir dans les Alpes afin de dégourdir sa partie animale, tenter d'écarter les journalistes peoples qui lui prêtaient une nouvelle relation dès qu'il parlait à un homme, faire un communiqué de presse visant à clarifier l'exacte relation qu'il entretenait avec Marcus afin que cesse les ragots en tout genre, etc. Tout ceci l'avait autant fatigué qu'énervé par moment.

Néanmoins, une chose sûre apparaissait au milieu de tout ceci, une certitude qui le rassurait, lui et son entourage : il allait bien. Quand une période dont le commencement lui était connu mais dont la durée lui échappait l'avait plongé dans une instabilité permanente, il parvenait là à dessiner les frontière de celle ou, quoique toujours calfeutré dans une douleur mortifère, il parviendrait à se projeter dans un avenir en tant que vivant, non en tant que fantôme.

Son si fidèle balai, sur lequel il lui plaisait encore et encore de voler n'avait plus cette seule fonction au bout de son manche. Il lui avait également servi à enlever toute la poussière qui se cachait sous les meubles et qui, comme dans une pub moldus qu'il avait vu en se baladant au travers d'un de ces quartiers, revenait malgré son précédant départ, à décrasser toute la merde qui s'était accumulée à mesure qu'il dépérissait, toute le saleté qui noircissait un monde pourtant clair d'habitude.

Et aujourd'hui, en ce jour où, tandis qu'une teinte grise dominait le ciel depuis une semaine, le soleil réchauffait son visage de ses rayons bienveillants, il mettait à exécution la dernière étape du plan qu'il avait établi afin de revenir à son état le plus puissant : déménager. Quitter le Londres bruyant, rapide et insupportable à la longue avec pour édifice suivant une vieille et petite maison près d'un lac, en écosse, à à peine vingt minutes de balai de Poudlard, ou il s'était proposé d'arbitrer de temps à autre des rencontres inter maison de Quidditch. Là ou il savait que rien ne le dérangerait, là ou il savait obtenir une tranquillité pleine.

Il s'était aperçu qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce restreint groupe de personne qui parvenait à avancer de leur propre chef, sans un petit coup de pouce. Cette aide constituer pour lui un départ du foyer qu'il avait construit avec Marcus, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'en était devenu trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en se calfeutrant derrière cette porte et ces volets fermés, il n'avait fait qu'amplifier le mal qui le rongeait, qu'ajouter des arguments tandis qu'il devait préparer un réquisitoire contre ces derniers.

En ce lieu, trop de souvenir se confondaient. Les oublier ne constituait pas un objectif, les surpasser, si, mais il n'y parvenait pas entre ces murs. Non pas qu'il faisait une carence en volonté ou en courage car, après tout, il avait plus fait en un mois plus qu'en toute une vie. Ses capacités s'avéraient simplement annihilés devant l'existence de cette présence immatérielle. Il lui fallait se séparer de cet espoir vain d'un jour la voir obtenir un aspect réel et ce déménagement était la solution. Parce que Marcus ne le poursuivrait pas. Parce que Marcus, ou qu'il était, voulait autant que lui revoir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout bêtement.

Alors, là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, appréciant la soudaine chaleur du jour, il regarda cette vue qu'il ne pourrait à l'avenir plus contempler. Là ou, dans ses moments de rêverie, il s'était toujours installé afin d'admirer les quelques étoiles qui scintillaient ici ou ailleurs dans l'étendue bleu, il n'admirait aujourd'hui rien d'autre que le kaléidoscope qui tournillait devant ses yeux. Là, il se reposait, récupérait des forces en vue de charges plus lourdes à soutenir.

Mais, tandis que ledit kaléidoscope tournait à une folle allure, il remarqua une image sur laquelle il dut revenir irrémédiablement. Un souvenir si joyeux et parfait qui concernait cette fenêtre, ces murs, et tout ce qu'il allait justement quitter dans un quelques minutes à peine : l'image de son emménagement. Celle si merveilleuse du jour ou Marcus et lui avaient découvert cet appart et l'avaient choisi.

**O(+MFOW+)O**

_Voilà. Après environ deux heures à peser le pour et le contre, Marcus et Oliver s'étaient enfin décidés à emménager ensemble. Après cinq années à vivre soit dans un dortoir différent, soit dans des appartements drastiquement éloignés, à se trimballer en permanence avec des sacs remplis de fringues, à s'engueuler parce que l'un laissait trainer sa brosse à dent dans l'appartement de l'autre ou inversement, à dégager le matin comme s'ils n'étaient que des coups d'un soir respectifs, leur considération d'une cohabitation s'était métamorphosée dans un sens positif, représenté sous la forme d'une semaine entière passée chez Marcus._

_C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui avait abordé le sujet en premier, lui qui, au petit déjeuner, alors qu'il avait son café et qu'Oliver se goinfrait de croissant, avait obligé ce dernier à les recracher en lui demandant de ramener le reste de ses affaires et de les déballer définitivement. Phrase qui eut pour effet un étouffement aux viennoiseries. Lui qui avait tapoté le dos du Gryffondor afin d'éviter qu'il rejoigne le cimetière le plus proche. Lui qui était pour finir retourné à sa place afin de lui balancer son classique regard "ne crois pas que cet incident, quoiqu'il soit des plus divertissants, ne m'ait fait oublier le sujet premier"_

_La conversation s'était ainsi engagée, chacun donnant des arguments pour et des arguments contre. Cette question ne s'était pas posée autrefois pour la simple et bonne raison que la réponse était évidente. A peine entrés dans l'univers difficile du Quidditch professionnel, encore remplaçants n'ayant pas montré l'étendu grandiose de leur talent, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'écarter les chances d'en avoir l'opportunité. Vivre ensemble constituait un risque trop énorme de se faire découvrir, et de dire adieu à leurs chances._

_Mais maintenant qu'ils occupaient le poste de titulaire, maintenant que les journaux sportifs chantaient leur louanges, maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus d'indispensables éléments à l'équipe et qu'ils avaient tissé des liens avec, ils pouvaient se permettre un écart, un risque. Que quelqu'un découvre la véritable nature de leur relation et la divulgue n'occulterait pas les preuves qu'ils avaient fournies. Peut-être qu'une certaine hostilité se découvrirait chez des joueurs ou chez des supporters, mais ils s'en fichaient. Tant qu'ensemble ils arrivaient à pratiquer pleinement leur passion commune, rien ne les rendrait malheureux._

_La décision fut donc prise et une évidence leur apparu : ils se devaient d'acheter un nouvel appartement. N'ayant pas réussi à s'entendre sur lequel des deux ils prendraient, chacun appréciant son habitation pour des détails que l'autre n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Aucun d'eux ne voulant le lâcher, ils s'étaient accordés sur l'idée de l'abandonner ensemble, et de prendre en ce sens un nouveau départ._

_Ils prirent de ce fait rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier pour le lendemain, dans un quartier tranquille se situant entre leur deux appartements, et se retrouvèrent à faire le tour de tous les immeubles de ce dernier. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à monter des escaliers, à en descendre, à ouvrir des portes sur des salons immenses et d'autres plus petits, à se demander comment des gens pouvaient décemment vivre dans ces conditions ou comment d'autres pouvaient être libres au vu du confort qu'ils offraient, et, malgré cela, alors qu'ils avaient commencé vers quinze heures et qu'il devait être dix neuf heures et demi, ils n'en trouvèrent aucun qui soit à leur goût._

_Ne désirant toutefois pas qu'une autre journée soit gâchée, ni ne voulant explorer d'autres quartiers, Marcus demanda à l'agent s'il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre sous la main, ce qu'il possédait bien évidemment mais qui ne s'avérait pas être dans leur champ de recherche, à savoir relativement modeste et petit. Ayant aussi bien l'un que l'autre reçu un paquet de fric suite à leur présence à Puddlemere, ils possédaient largement les moyens de s'acheter une habitation pouvant normalement accueillir une famille plutôt nombreuse._

_Leur deux appartements respectifs étaient d'ailleurs à la hauteur de ces mêmes moyens, dans la mesure où l'espace fourni pouvait héberger cette même famille nombreuse tout en leur permettant d'avoir de temps à autre des invités d'un soir. Cependant, la perspective d'une vie commune occultait largement cette éventualité, non pas qu'ils se lassaient d'avoir des espaces inutilisables, seulement "vivre ensemble" représentait bien plus que tout le reste, quitte à se coltiner un placard à balai et même si aucun d'eux ne l'avouerait._

_C'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent plusieurs étages sans ascenseur avant d'arriver sur un palier ou deux portes vertes identiques mais avec des numéros différents se trouvaient, et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la plus éloignée des escaliers. Septiques au possible de n'avoir visité que des appartements inappropriés à leurs goûts, ils entrèrent sans trop d'espoir dès que l'agent leur eu ouvert la porte. _

_Mais là, du moins pour Marcus, ce fut le coup de foudre. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir large ou apparaissait une bibliothèque incrustée dans le mur, avec un large espace où installer un canapé deux places confortable et qui se finissait sur une grande fenêtre sous laquelle s'implanterait parfaitement un bureau. A l'angle de ce couloir, sans porte, une large pièce ou pouvait se disposer un lit deux places ainsi qu'un fauteuil. Plus près de l'entrée, toujours sans porte, une cuisine légèrement spacieuse avec tout l'équipement utile à la cuisine Moldue, et à quelques pas de celle-ci, une petite salle de bain (cette fois avec porte) donnant également sur un grand dressing, s'étendant sur chaque côté du mur*_

_Appartement sans doute plus propice à une vie de célibataire, mais qui apparaissait aux yeux du poursuiveur comme une perfection, car la petitesse de cette appartement permettait de sentir la présence de l'autre même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de celui, d'entendre sa voix ou qu'il soit et de ne faire que quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Et étant tous les deux assez bordéliques, il s'épargnait également dans cette optique des recherches de quatre heures à travers les quarante six milles pièces qui composaient son ancien appartement._

_Ces arguments pouvaient paraitre pathétiques, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il les considérait, mais il n'arrivait pas d'un autre côté à se détacher de l'image qui le hantait de cinq longues années de haine, suivis de cinq d'amours ou ils ne parvenaient pas pour autant à demeurer proches l'un de l'autre et bien sûr celle d'une mort dont il ignorait la venue. Mourir ne l'effrayait pas; mourir seul, en revanche, le pétrifiât littéralement, et quoique cet appartement n'était aucunement un remède miracle, il ne doutait pas qu'il faciliterait son arrivée._

_Mais Oliver ignorant encore tout de cette inévitable mort, il ne vit dans cet appartement qu'un placard à balai ou il ne pourrait jamais avoir l'intimité dont chaque être humain à besoin. Il avait beau appréciait la présence du poursuiveur, il prévoyait déjà qu'elle s'avèrerait insupportable à la longue s'ils étaient forcés de se côtoyer constamment. C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas plus quatre secondes à se retourner vers l'agent immobilier et à lui dire qu'ils ne prendraient pas cet appartement et qu'ils attendraient que de meilleures offres se présentent._

_"Parle pour toi, Wood", rétorqua le Serpentard._

_Choqué, ledit Wood se retourna vers son compagnon et lui lança un regard plein d'étonnement. Ce dernier, sentant que leur argumentation ne s'affronteraient probablement qu'au travers de sarcasmes et autres haussements de ton, fit un signe à l'agent immobilier, le priant de bien vouloir sortir. _

_"Tu ne veux quand même pas que nous vivions dans un endroit aussi petit ?" s'exclama le gardien dès que l'agent ferma la porte derrière lui._

_"Et que reproches-tu exactement à cet appartement ?"_

_Plus choqué encore que Marcus puisse se poser la question, Oliver s'avança vers celui-ci, lui saisit le bras et le tira sur toute la longueur de l'appartement. En faisant le tour en une minute à peine, et y mettant l'allure pour ne pas laisser ce laps de temps se dépasser, ils revinrent à leur point de départ, l'un en face de l'autre, le gardien regardant sa montre._

_"Quarante cinq secondes. Il nous a fallu quarante cinq minutes pour en faire le tour. C'est peine plus grand que ton salon!"_

_"Je ne te connaissais pas de tels goûts de luxe"_

_Enfin, Marcus savait bien que l'apport d'un salaire plutôt monumental dû à leur promotion au poste de titulaire lui avait en même temps fourni un appétit certain pour l'argent. Mais il ne l'en blâmait pas vraiment, parce qu'il l'avait acquis également, et doutait fortement du fait que quiconque ne l'obtienne suite à une __ascension__ aussi fulgurante. Il ne souhaitait simplement pas que cela ne commence à trop s'introduire hors d'un champ purement matériel que représentait leurs sentiments et la manière dont ces derniers n'influençaient leur vie._

_Mais, à la vérité, ce que Marcus avait encore principalement en tête, c'était cette mort qui lui tournait autour de la tête et dont il ignorait la date. Bien que conscient du manque de logique qu'avait son raisonnement, il ne cessait de penser qu'en emménageant dans un espace assez confiné, il aurait peut-être une chance d'apercevoir le visage d'Oliver avant que la faucheuse ne l'emporte. Il ne cessait de penser qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleure vision avant de partir, et il ne cessait de se réprimander d'avoir un tel raisonnement._

_Car c'était égoïste. Il avait pris la douloureuse mais néanmoins nécessaire décision de ne pas divulguer l'information à son compagnon afin qu'il n'y ait aucune répercussions sur le cours des choses - qui lui convenait parfaitement - mais n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette idée et agissait en contradiction à sa volonté première. En somme, il s'embrouillait et détestait particulièrement ça. Parce que si sa condition lui avait bien appris une chose, s'était qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple que se laisser aller vers des chemins hypothétiques et de se perdre dedans._

_"Marcus!"_

_Sortant de ses pensées, le Serpentard se retourna vers son amant._

_"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te parle depuis cinq minutes! Je disais donc..."_

_"Ecoute, Oliver", l'interrompit le poursuiveur, "je vais t'expliquer pourquoi cet appartement me convient. Premièrement, parce que la taille n'importe pas vu que nous sommes sorciers et qu'il ne nous est pas difficile d'ajouter des pièces par magie. Deuxièmement, et retiens bien ces mots parce que je ne les prononcerais pas une seconde fois, parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je veux sentir ta présence, entendre distinctement ta voix quand tu n'es pas dans la même pièce que moi. Bordel, on a passé trois ans à élaborer des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour se voir, pour ne partager qu'un peu d'intimité. Alors, oui, cet appartement est petit, oui on pourrait se permettre d'en acheter un bien plus grand et oui, je réalise que cela ne sera pas facile, mais je veux essayer. Parce que je t'aime. C'est mon argument. Tu le trouveras peut-être un peu faible et un peu vite dit, mais je te demande de le prendre en considération"_

_Le silence qui suivit la confession fut comparable à celui qui suit la question "voulez-vous prendre machin pour époux?" lors d'un mariage. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, ni du genre de Marcus de s'étendre dans le romantisme sincère. Et quand bien même cela arrivait, ça ne se résumait généralement qu'à un vague "je t'aime", ce qui expliquait l'état de choc dans lequel se trouvait le Gryffondor. Car il voyait bien que ce n'était pas un autre stratagème pour obtenir le résultat escompté, et il se sentit donc obligé de remercier son partenaire pour cela, d'autant que ces arguments n'étaient pas dénués de sens._

_"Je t'accorde une semaine d'essai"_

**O(+MFOW+)O**

Puis la semaine s'était transformé en cinq merveilleuses années, où ils n'avaient rien agrandi et s'étaient contentés de ce petit espace. Maintenant qu'il repensait à cet épisode, Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher d'un peu s'en vouloir, car l'aveu que lui avait offert Marcus contenait le lourd secret qu'il avait masqué durant tant de temps à ces yeux. Il s'en voulait mais n'allait pas commencer à se détruire de nouveau. Le temps aurait raison de ce malheur, comme il avait eu raison d'autres éléments lui ayant pourris la vie dernièrement.

Il s'extirpa donc du rebord de la fenêtre, et fit en une minute à peine le tour de son appartement, un micro sourire aux lèvres. Retournant ensuite devant ladite fenêtre, il saisit le balai qui reposait contre elle et lança un dernier regard sur ce qu'il allait abandonner, sur ce qu'avait été ce chapitre de sa vie, enfin prêt à être refermé. Et le sourire, si infime, se transforma en rire nostalgique, en rire joyeux qui n'alla cependant pas se perdre vers des tonalités particulièrement hautes, mais qui lui suffit.

"Adieu Marcus"

Et là, il sentit ce vent léger l'étreindre une dernière fois pour ensuite s'envoler vers l'extérieur, se mêler aux autres qui rafraichissaient des journées chaudes comme aujourd'hui. Passant sa jambe droite par dessus son balai, il prononça la formule de camouflage et s'envola vers le ciel bleu. Là où il s'était toujours senti bien. Là où il devait être.

_Voilà, encore merci aux rares personnes qui suivent cette fic. Le prochain chapitre, Quand il est temps, marquera sa fin sous la forme d'un court épilogue._

* Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la référence, l'appartement est celui de Carrie dans Sex and the city


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer **: La présente histoire m'appartient, au contraire de tous les protagonistes participant à son cheminement.

**Note absolument utile de l'auteur** : Voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fic. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il survienne un certain temps après le chapitre précédent, mais je dois avouer que l'approche du but suprême qu'est la conclusion d'une histoire sur laquelle on a passé un temps fou a entrainé ma frénésie créative vers le clavier de mon ordinateur. Je m'excuse de la courte longueur de cet épilogue, néanmoins je pense qu'il se devait d'être ainsi, sans doute parce qu'Oliver n'a plus grand chose à penser ni à dire.

**O(+Ligne De Mire+)O**

_**Epilogue : Quand il est temps**_

_J'ai aimé. J'aime mais ne suis pas pour autant sûr d'aimer encore longtemps, ni de pouvoir éprouver un tel sentiment de nouveau. Je voudrai le croire. J'ai néanmoins compris durant ces huit mois que la conviction n'est pas toujours l'allié du désir qui l'a fait naître. Alors je préfère ne rien croire, désormais. Je préfère simplement continuer à vivre, laisser le temps et le destin choisir quelles seront mes aventures prochaines et me plaire à les vivre, ou me fâcher de les affronter. Ce sera toujours quelque chose, un état ou un sentiment qui m'éloignera de ce néant dangereux que j'ai fréquenté._

_Pendant huit mois, je fus placé dans la ligne de mire de la mort, parfois proche et parfois éloignée. J'ai été sa cible favorite et j'ai ainsi senti quel plaisir elle avait à me pourchasser, tout comme j'ai compris, au final, qu'elle était soit paresseuse, soit lunatique et se lassant vite de ce fait. Car elle a cessé sa poursuite, en même temps que tu t'es envolé par cette fenêtre, elle s'en est allée faire chier un autre deuil. Je crois que si elle restait là, c'était à cause de toi. Elle avait sans doute cette impression d'avoir mal fait son travail, et, sachant que cette faute ne lui était pas entièrement induite, elle s'est vengée sur moi. _

_Mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas d'être resté, même si cela a décuplé mon mal et retardé ma résurrection. J'aurai sans doute fait pareil, à la différence que moi, je serai resté pour toujours, je ne t'aurai jamais lâché. Et toi, si fort et si brave, tu n'aurais pas flanché. Tu serais resté. Je te connais. Tu serais resté parce qu'après tout ce que tu as subi avec ta famille, tu n'aurais pas de nouveau voulu te séparer de quelqu'un qui compte tant à tes yeux, et tu m'aurais protégé, quitte à te bruler contre moi pour finalement sombrer. En un sens, c'est mieux ainsi._

_Cela fait un mois que je suis installé dans ma nouvelle maison. Les environs du lac constituent un environnement si calme et si parfait que j'ai du mal à croire qu'une personne ait pu abandonner cette maison qui, quoique modeste, est suffisante pour accueillir assez de gens. Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré, que tu aurais adoré le paysage qui l'entoure, et que peut-être, tu aurais aimé que nous y obtenions le statut de famille, quoique les alentours d'un lac ne soient pas forcement ce qu'il y a de mieux. _

_J'ai également repris les matchs sans te faire des passes imaginaires ou sans laisser les visions de toi volant me perturber, ce qui m'a attiré quelques compliments de la part de la presse, en plus de véritablement me redonner le goût de la victoire. Je n'avais jamais réellement perdu le plaisir de voler et de jouer, je pense. Je ne voyais simplement plus dans la victoire qu'un élément futile, car, et c'est bien connu, une réussite n'est excellente qu'à partir du moment où on la partage. Sans toi, ce n'était que flatter mon égo et y laisser la vantardise s'y mêler pour ne rien obtenir au final. _

_Ce n'était pas facile, comme tu t'en doutes, de redevenir titulaire. MacLaggen a fait un travail formidable durant mon absence et aurait largement pu empêcher mon retour à ce poste en conservant le sien. Mais ses performances lui ont permis d'obtenir des propositions d'équipes ou meilleures d'un point de vue jeu, ou d'un point de vue salaire. Néanmoins je me plais à penser que la formation que je lui ai donnée, en partie responsable de son présent succès, lui a fourni à mon encontre un respect suffisant pour qu'il me laisse cette place. Parce qu'il n'ignorait pas l'importance qu'elle avait à mes yeux. _

_Me voilà donc redevenu le Oliver Wood d'il y a un an. Beaucoup s'attarderaient probablement à ne pas le croire, car ils sont conscients que ton souvenir ne s'est pas encore effacé de ma tête. Je vois dans leurs yeux, et plus particulièrement dans ceux de ma mère, qu'ils craignent une rechute dont je ne pourrai pas m'extraire cette fois, qu'ils préfèreraient te voir disparaître définitivement de mes songes. Alors forcement, ils sont aux petits soins avec moi, sans comprendre que la seule chute que je me permettrai à l'avenir surviendra sur un balai, et nulle part ailleurs. _

_Mais je ne me vois pas leur dire. Je préfère les laisser croire ceci plutôt que d'avoir à pester contre ce qui leur est indubitablement nécessaire. Et puis ce serait mentir d'affirmer que leur attention ne m'est pas précieuse et que cela me rassure également. Oui, je suis redevenu Oliver Wood, celui que tu connais, mais tu n'es plus inclus dans les calculs qui dirigeaient sa vie. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que me réservera demain, tout comme j'entrevois mal de quelle manière je puis m'assurer qu'il sera plein en joie et en aventure. _

_Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne t'oublierai jamais, et que je me battrai toute ma vie pour que personne ne le fasse. Les légendes du Quidditch se sont faites grâce à leur talent et au temps qu'elles ont mis à ce que chacun le constate. Tu avais le talent mais tu n'as pas eu le temps. Alors même si ce n'est pas par l'intermédiaire du Quidditch, quoique c'est là que je mettrai la plupart de mon énergie, ce sera au moins en tant que personne qui a sacrifié sa vie pour la prospérité de la nation, pour la paix dont chacun joui aujourd'hui, avec certains de nos amis. _

_Il est temps, maintenant, que la seule résonnance de ton nom soit celle de tes exploits, non celle de notre relation. Temps pour moi de laisser ce terrain de Quidditch, celui de Poudlard, devenir le lieu de nouvelles romances, le point de départ de nouveaux talents. Temps de laisser le vent emporter tes cendres définitivement, d'emporter ton sourire et de le graver dans l'air et dans la chaleur qui m'enlacera les soirs d'été. Temps, Marcus, que je t'embrasse, que je t'enlace, que je te dise que je t'aime et que je te vois, accompagné de légères rougeurs sur tes joues, me répondre de même. _

"Monsieur Wood ?" demanda un jeune garçon, balai à la main et vêtu des couleurs rouges et or.

Se retournant vers l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui manifestement le regardait depuis plusieurs minutes sans oser interrompre sa rêverie, Oliver se leva, et s'excusa de sa courte absence. Et, regardant ces jeunes gens, qu'il avait exceptionnellement accepté d'entrainer au vu de leur prochain affrontement contre les Serpent, il se mit à sourire. Oh oui, il entrevoyait déjà de nouvelles passions se confondre entre les gradins et la pelouse du stade, il voyait déjà tout ce petit monde le remplacer dans plusieurs années, et être dans la ligne de mire de l'amour, qui leur ferait endurer ses caprices et ses humeurs joviales.

"Allez tout le monde, on décolle!" ordonna-t-il.

Et tandis que le vent les accompagnait vers le chemin de l'avenir, celui d'Oliver se clarifia et se reconstruisait petit à petit.

**FIN**

_Je ne saurai trop de quelle manière exprimer ma gratitude aux rares personnes qui ont lu cette fic du début à la fin, ou bien qui l'ont prise en cours de route. J'ai commencé cette fic il y a quasiment deux ans, après avoir vu pour la trente sixième fois PS : I love you (dont je me suis un peu inspiré pour le discours de fin), et j'ai toujours placé un zèle parfois trop grand à ce que son cheminement soit concret et réaliste - au contraire de la régularité. Chacun de vos compliments, de vos critiques m'ont aidé à le faire et c'est avec joie que j'achève cette fic, et que je vous dis à la prochaine._


End file.
